Misaki of the Leaf: True Power (Misaki 2)
by MisakiHatake99
Summary: Misaki, a kunoichi of the Leaf, prepares for the Fourth Shinobi War alongside Naruto, Kakashi and the rest of the gang where she would show her true skills after working undercover for the last years. However, she will discover the origins of her powers after encountering enemies more powerful that she could ever imagine.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

There were a few kids playing and running around in the playground. Their laughter and joy filled the area. However, one of the smaller kids didn't seem to share their mood as he sat by himself in a corner away from the rest.

Noticing the boy, Higashi run towards him. "Toneri-kun, Toneri-kun!" He called out to him. "Why don't you play with us?" Toneri didn't look up or answer, so the boy sat down next to him. "Is something wrong?" He asked his friend.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please leave me alone." He murmured.

"Huh? Why won't you tell me? We're friends, you can tell me everything, you know?"

"It's because it's _you_ that I don't want to talk about it, Higashi-san." Toneri said, giving him a hard look.

"What? What did I do?" Higashi asked confused.

"It's not about what you did but what you are. You're from the main family and I'm from the branch family. Unlike you, I won't get to keep my eyes, they will be sealed in the Energy Vessel while I'll have to live in darkness."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was like that. Hiiojii-san's (great-grandfather) eyes are sealed there as well. You should be happy! It means you're eyes are really powerful to become the source of our Moon!" Higashi exclaimed.

"Are you stupid? It's because our eyes are considered less than the eyes of the main branch that they're used as a source of energy so your family don't have to! My father and his brothers are getting fed up with it. They're not happy things have to be this way but it doesn't matter how many times they make a complain and demand a change, their request are not heard."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I will speak with hiiojii-san about it."

"And what will that do?"

"I will tell him to seal my eyes instead of yours, Toneri-kun! So you won't have to live in blindness."

"Y-You- you would do that for me?" Toneri asked with wide eyes.

"Of course! You're my friend and I don't like to see you looking sad. Plus maybe your father and uncles won't be angry anymore."

The sounds of running people somewhere outside the house could be heard from where Higashi was standing in his parent's bedroom. There were three people around him: his great-grandfather, his aunt and her mother, who seemed to be crying without making a noise. The lights in the house weren't on which was strange to him because it had been dark for a while now. On top of that, there was a strange atmosphere in the house.

"Okaasan (mom), can I turn the lights on?" he asked. His mother brought him to her chest and hugged him hard instead of answering. "What's wrong?"

"Higashi, my dear son. Promise me you'll be a good boy, that you'll always stay happy and kind at heart no matter what."

"Why are you saying that, Okaasan? Is this because I asked hiiojii-san to take my eyes? I just don't want the branch family to be angry at us."

"It's too late for that, Higashi." His great-grandfather replied. "The branch family has already mobilised and some of the members of the main family have gone missing. That includes your father and uncle. I only have a few months left in me but before they can get to you, I'm going to use what's left of my power to keep you safe."

"But you'll keep Okaasan and obasan (aunt) safe too, right?" Higashi asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough power to send more than one person."

"What? Send one person where? Why can't it be one of them instead?"

"To Earth. It's been decided, Higashi-kun. Your life is in danger here in the Moon and with my limited power, sending a small boy will be much easier than sending an adult. There's no time to argue. I will seal your Byakugan's power so you're eyes will look normal. We want you to blend with civilians there, find yourself a civilian wife and live a normal life away from the shinobi and the constant fights between them. That's what we all want from you." His elder replied.

"B-But why, Hiiojii-san? I don't understand."

"Every time someone possesses a certain power, it seems to turn evil the people around them that don't have that power. It started with my mother, Kaguya. My brother Hagoromo and I had to seal her and thus created this Moon we live in. I've stayed here with her to make sure she stays where she is and so there is no more evil. But look at the branch family, they desire power and they have turn against your family.

I want to send you to Earth and have a second chance but my descendants in Earth might have also developed the Byakugan and I don't want you to be a target anymore. I can't take your power away without removing your eyes but your offspring with a civilian won't awaken the Byakugan while living as simple civilians and thus not using their chakra as we normally do.

Now, son, close your eyes." He said placing his right hand over Higashi's head and started casting a jutsu. It forced the young boy to relax to the point of almost falling asleep. He then proceeded to remove his Byakugan's appearance before taking his memories away and teleporting him to Earth.

When Higashi woke up, he found himself in a strange village where he wandered alone for a few days until an older couple took him in and raised him as their own. He lived a simple life, grew up to be a farmer and married a beautiful woman who inherited her father's cafe and had children that didn't show his ancestor's visual prowess. His descendants lived for hundreds of years a simple life as his great-grandfather wished, working as farmers and staying clear of the shinobi lifestyle until one of the female descendant had an arranged marriage with the son of a wealthy family that had become a shinobi. When her son, Ogata, turned seven he joined the Ninja Academy that the Firsts Hokage's younger brother, Tobirama, had created and became a shinobi following after his father's steps.

 _~ Hokage's office. The year Naruto was born ~_

"Are you sure about this Ogata?" Minato, the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage, asked from his seat behind the his desk. Standing in front of him he stood looking at him in the eye.

"I am, Hokage-sama. I appreciate everything you've done for me, working as your advisor has been an honour. I'm very grateful for trusting me to do this job." Ogata replied with a bow.

"The honour was mine. You have an eye for things that other shinobi don't have. I won't be able to replace your post so easily. Ogata-san, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but may I ask the reason for you to give up the shinobi life after all this time?" Minato asked him.

"I've lost both my sons to the war between shinobi. They- they were only ten and twelve years old. I don't want to be part of this lifestyle where mere kids are thrown to fight full-fledged shinobi, it's not in my blood. My mother was the daughter of farmers, that's how they were for generation after generation. My father was the first shinobi in this family, he also came from a family of farmers. I only followed after my father's steps because my mother said I had the potential. She said my father was a very powerful shinobi and I would, too, one day be an important part of this village. I never meet my father since he died in war before I was born. But when my mother talked about him I felt that she was talking about something completely different from what I knew from him. He was a Chunin with Chunin level skills, yet my mother spoke as he was one of the strongest shinobi in the village. She may had had too much faith in me.

I want to live a normal life. Wake up in the morning, have my breakfast, head to the village to do my shopping and socialise in the nearby cafe instead of going for missions without knowing whether I will be back alive or not. I never liked the feeling of being at home waiting to find out if my children would be back alive, I don't want to go through that anymore. If only I realised earlier… maybe I would still have my sons with me. And maybe, my wife's heart wouldn't have suffered so much and given up from beating…" Ogata answered truthfully.

"I understand and I respect your wishes. Thank you for confiding in me. I'm about to become a father, however, as a son of generations of shinobi I wish for my son to be one of the greatest shinobi in history. He would've learnt so much from you but I'm sure he'll have a great sensei nonetheless. Anyhow, you are released from your duties as a shinobi of the Leaf. I wish you all the best, Ogata-san."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

 _A few months later…_

It was night and Ogata was camping outside the village after fishing all day when he heard a loud explosion not far from where he was. When he looked up towards the dark sky his eyes widened at the sight of the Nine Tails behind the nearby trees. The beast fox was supposed to be sealed inside Kushina, Minato's wife. If he was roaming free then that meant…

Sensing Minato's familiar chakra from somewhere near the monster's location, he run towards him. _Something terrible must've happened if the Hokage hadn't been able to stop the beast from escaping the sealing jutsu_. He thought. By the time he reached the location, he stopped dead on his tracks. Minato and Kushina were lying on the floor, their unmoving bodies were covered in blood and next to them was a crying baby with a short head of blond hair. There was no sight of the Nine Tails.

As he took a step towards the infant, the Sandaime Hokage appeared in his line of view along with two other shinobi who went to tend Minato and his wife's bodies. The Sandaime held the baby in his arms.

"Hiruzen-sama, what's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"It's terrible… I'm not sure of what happened, only that the Nine Tails broke free and started destroying the village. If it wasn't for Minato, there would be no village left. He sacrificed himself for all of us." Lord Third answered.

"He defeated the Nine Tails?"

"No. Even Minato couldn't accomplish that. He sealed the Nine Tail's Yin chakra in his son, Naruto, and the Yan chakra in himself before casting a jutsu to seal his soul. Now Naruto has been left with no parents." Hiruzen explained.

"Sandaime-sama, please let me take care of Naruto while he's a baby and until he can fend for himself and start the Academy then train as a shinobi like his father wished. I owe it to Minato-sama."

"Fair enough. It'll be one thing less to worry about at the moment. I will leave him with you for now and think about his arrangement for afterwards. I believe the East side of the village was untouched so your home should be fine. You'll be able to provide for this child but you must not let anyone know what's sealed within him."

"I won't, and thank you, Hiruzen-sama."

Ogata walked home with the baby in his arms. Naruto slept peacefully during the whole journey, unaware of the events that had just occurred. For other people, it would be terrifying to bring a baby whose little body contained such a powerful beast inside of him. However, he knew how skilled Minato was at sealing jutsus and so, he felt there was no reason to worry about that.

As soon as he opened the door to his house, he found a small figure in the dark standing there as if knowingly waiting for his arrival.

"Otosan (father)? Is that Minato-sama's son?" The small figure asked after turning the light on and looking up with bright eyes at the sleeping infant in his arms.

"Yes, Misaki. This is Naruto, he'll be staying with us for a while." He answered while walking into the house and closing the door behind him. The knowing eyes of his six-year old daughter let him know that he didn't need to explain further. He could see the sadness in them as he looked at the now orphan boy. Without a word, she took Naruto from his arms and carried him to the bathroom to give the baby a bath before feeding him.

* * *

 **NOTE** : Hiya! And thanks for reading :)

If you have read any of my other stories you'd probably have noticed I'm using honorifics and other Japanese words. I'm studying Japanese so I think it's good practice plus I believe the use of honorifics have a lot more meaning behind them and I don't want to omit them.

If this is the first story of mine you're reading, please bear in mind that this is the sequel of Undercover: Misaki of the Leaf so the story is written based on the fact that the reader should already know certain facts. I recommend reading that story first if you haven't already!

I hope you keep on reading and enjoying :)


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

After the incident with Pain which resulted in almost the destruction of Konoha, Misaki was walking through the wrecked village when she found a group of shinobis checking the pieces of wood to work on rebuilding the village, they don't seem very positive at the prospect. "Hey guys, I brought some food and water for you. How are the plans going?" Misaki handed them the items.

"Thank you so much, Misaki-san" Genma took the water from her. "It's not looking good, there's nothing left of the village." He says looking glum.

"Yes, there is." She turned to see Yamato approaching them, a smile appeared on her face as she was guessing what he was about to do. "We're all still here. Wood Style: Serial Pillar Houses jutsu!" Placing his hand on the ground two rows of finished houses rose around them.

Everybody cheered but Yamato stood on his knees, completely exhausted. Misaki bent next to him and Yamato placed his arm around her shoulders for support. "Be careful next time, don't make that many houses at once, you seem ready to drop, Yamato-senpai. Let me take you to the medical tent."

"Yeah, I think I went a bit overboard." Yamato struggled to say while breathing hard.

She teleported them to the nearest tent where she found Kakashi and a beat up Naruto being tended by Sai. "Naruto! What happened to you?" She asked him as Kakashi narrowed his eye at Yamato's arm around her. Intimidated, Yamato let go of her and grabbed some water from a nearby table.

"Nothing to worry about, Misaki sensei. I heal fast, I'll be fine in no time!" Naruto replied cheerfully. Misaki looked at Kakashi who simply shrugged. "As soon as I heal I'm going to the next Five Kage Summit and meet the Raikage first. I'm going to convince them all to forgive Sasuke."

"What?" She asked. Misaki is sad to hear that a new Hokage has been appointed in the Five Kage Summit due to Lady Tsunade not recovering consciousness from exhausting all her chakra to protect the village. The first thing the new Hokage, Lord Danzo, did was declaring Sasuke as a rogue ninja and approving his elimination for deserting the village and joining the Akatsuki.

"No way Naruto-kun," Yamato interjected, "you must not leave the village, you went into eight-tails mode when I was away. We're lucky the sealing formula triggered and stop the Nine Tails. Besides, I'm in charge of rebuilding the village and I can't stay close to you all the time."

"It wasn't the sealing formula." Naruto started. "I met the Yondaime Hokage, he'd locked some of his chakra on the sealing spell and stopped me for becoming the Nine Tails when I tried to break the seal. He told me Madara Uchiha, a former shinobi of the Leaf who was defeated by the First Hokage back in the day, was the one responsible for the Nine Tails' attack 16 years ago. He was controlling the Akatsuki then and he must be using Sasuke now."

"Ah, so you also met your father, huh?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Wait, you knew?" Misaki questioned Kakashi.

"Yes, I always did. How did _you_ know?" He asked. Misaki smiled at him before turning to look at Naruto.

"My father was Ogata, the Yondaime's advisor. After the Nine Tails incident he brought you to our home and we took care of you while you were only a baby. You won't remember any of those times because after you turned three the Sandaime Hokage assigned somebody else to raise you and kept the truth about your parents from the rest of the village. It was hard letting you go but I always made sure I was close by while you grew up, Naruto."

The room went silent as the male shinobi looked from one another. While the were all surprised at the news, Misaki felt better after letting the truth out.

"Anyway… I also met someone while I was 'away': Itachi." She announced. While fighting Pain she had been killed in action but then found herself in limbo where Itachi had been staying since Sasuke had killed him. She then explained what Itachi told her about Danzo's actions behind the Uchiha massacre, a mission Itachi accepted to save the village and his brother. "We need to keep an eye on Danzo's plans and stop Sasuke from avenging his brother."

"What? Itachi was… and Sasuke still killed him?" Naruto asked her.

"He only found out the truth afterwards. All the hatred he harboured for his brother is now directed to Danzo. We need to stop him."

"Alright, Naruto. Yamato and me will go with you to the Five Kage Summit two days from now." Kakashi announced giving Naruto the thumbs up.

"Agh, Kakashi-senpai are you crazy?" Yamato complained while trying to reach for him as Kakashi left the tent.

"Thank you, Misaki sensei." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"You don't have to thank me, Naruto. I wish Sandaime-sama let us raise you in our home but I understand his reasoning, it was all for your protection. But then, the truth came out after all. I hope you're not upset with me for not doing anything when all the people in village treated you like they did…"

"I was angry at everyone for a while. After meeting to-san (dad) understand that as a shinobi we must learn to endure things like this. But you know all of this, parents will do anything to protect their children, right?"

"Right." Misaki answered with a nod.

"Are you angry at Sasuke for killing Itachi?"

"No… I'm sad for what's happened. Itachi loved his younger brother so much and I can't begin to imagine what might be going on inside Sasuke's mind now that he's found out the truth. Because everything Itachi did was for him, to protect him and make him strong, so all that hatred he harboured for him which he thought would be gone after killing him has probably turned against him. But I can't be angry at Sasuke, he's like a younger brother for me and all I want is for him to come back and be like we used to be."

"We will bring him back, Misaki sensei. I never go back on my word!" Naruto stated.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The following day Misaki was on her way to the training grounds when she noticed a familiar silhouette sitting on the floor and surrounded by a pack a dogs. In his hand was a light orange book, an erotic novel his former sensei wrote while travelling around different lands with Naruto.

"Everyone is training hard and working on rebuilding the village after Pain's attack and yet you're sitting here and reading one of Pervy's books, Kakashi?"

At the sound of her voice Kakashi froze, and after realising there was no way out of it, he slowly turned towards her. "Eh-he, hey Misa-chan! There you are… I thought you'd be coming this way so maybe you and me could train?" He said in a tone he tended to use when either in trouble or trying to light the mood like when he wanted to reassure his students if they were in a difficult situation.

"Ha! Unlucky for you I am on my way to train and I need a training partner, so move your lazy ass and come with me." She ordered.

Kakashi stood up and followed after her scratching the back of his neck. Pakkun and the rest of the ninja dogs stood on their comfy positions with a smirk on their faces. One of them even made a whipping sound.

"Lucky me… so, what kind of training do you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm meeting Yamato on training ground 3 and I was thinking on working on my ninjutsu with him since he's a water and earth type user. That would work with my fire style which is weaker against water."

"Ah, you _are_ a fire type. I wasn't sure if you were lighting like me because you're lighting technique is so strong." Kakashi said as he fell into step with her.

Misaki nodded. "Jiraiya sensei confirmed it with the paper test. He thought I was good at fire techniques because of my training with the Uchiha boys. But it turned out it's my innate affinity."

"I see. You couldn't have got better teachers than Shisui and Itachi and then even Jiraiya. All three skilled fire type users."

"Mm-hm." She muttered looking away. The sense of dread reached Kakashi who instantly realised he had mentioned three of the persons closest to Misaki. All of them now dead.

Kakashi place his left arm around Misaki's stiff shoulders and brought her body close to him. He placed a kiss on her temple and her body began to relax against his. "I'm sorry." He whispered close to her hear. She didn't answer and only shook her head from side to side.

Hearing the sounds of steps to their right, they both turned to find Yamato arriving the the meeting point at the same time as they did.

"Misaki-chan, Kakashi senpai. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Yamato asked seeing the unusual display of affection between them two.

Embarrassed, Kakashi removed his arm from her shoulders at the same time Misaki took a step away from him. The scene in front of him just made Yamato even more uncomfortable.

"Yamato, stop calling me senpai, I'm not your superior anymore and Misaki is not a little girl anymore so I'd appreciate if you wouldn't call her Misaki-chan either." Kakashi complained.

"You'll always be my senpai, Kakashi, even if we're not on ANBU and we're on the same rank now. And Misaki will always be five years younger than me so I think it's fine if I still use that honorific, isn't it, Misaki-chan?" Yamato answered Kakashi with a smile, who rolled his eyes.

"Yamato senpai! Thanks for coming. I fetched Kakashi on the way so it'll be the three of us. You and Kakashi against me, what do you think?" Misaki asked.

"Hmm" another voiced muttered. They all turned to find Shikamaru and Chouji leaning against a tree and watching them. "Two former ANBU against Misaki sensei." He added.

"Whoa! Isn't that too much to handle, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked him.

"Misaki-chan also worked in the ANBU with me on a couple of missions. She knows the tactics and formations as well." Yamato added.

"Yeah. It's hard to say Chouji." Shikamaru answered Chouji's earlier question. "I'm aware of Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato's skills but can't say I know all of Misaki sensei's.

"Then let's find out. Shall we?" Misaki said while winking at Shikamaru and catching him off guard.

"Yeah, there's only one way to find out." He said looking bored but with slightly pink cheeks.

"Kakashi, Yamato senpai, it would be rude if you hold back, so please don't." She told them walking away and taking a fighting stance.

Yamato and Kakashi glanced at each other before walking in opposite directions and forming a triangle in relation to Misaki's position. Shikamaru moved a few trees into the forest and jumped to one of the higher branches from where he could see the fight. Chouji followed after him.

The atmosphere around them changed. They stood in those positions for long moments without moving a hair. The wind around them stopped while the birds in the nearby trees sensed the pressure and took fly.

Experience shinobi know the best attack is the counter attack since it can be a quicker and more effective move. They all knew that. Unless...

Yamato began by throwing a set of kunai to distract her while Kakashi quickly made the signs to crack the earth under Misaki to throw her off balance. When she started to adjust her body weight Yamato joined both his palms together, a sign of an incoming Wood style jutsu, she noted.

"Wood style: smothering binding technique!" Yamato's arm transformed into multiple tree branches which quickly moved to trap her. However, she made hand signs so quickly that Kakashi barely registered it before a giant fireball was sent to burn Yamato's attack. The power of the attack was greater than expected and after erasing the wooden spears it continued going forward.

Knowing that it was too late to avoid, Yamato counter attacked with a water wall jutsu. When the fire reached the water it seemed to stop for a second before pushing forwards.

"W-What? Her fire jutsu is overpowering my water one!?" Yamato said shocked. Just as he was about to move back, Kakashi moved to his side and applied the same water jutsu against Misaki's fireball. The fireball managed to push forward for a few more seconds before it died as it was engulfed on the water barrier.

"It's just like Sasuke's. Only if there are two strong water style users then they can take out their fire jutsu." Kakashi explained as Yamato looked with wide eyes.

"Tsk. It took three water style users to fight against Shisui. I still have long to go." She said.

"Then let's work on it." Kakashi said as he lifted the forehead protector off his left eye to reveal his Sharingan. Misaki smirked at that a moment before she appeared before Kakashi with her arm raised and ready to strike.

Kakashi kicked off and opened the gap between them. His Sharingan registered the movement half a second later than he was used to but he quickly blocked the following strike and tried to hit her with his other arm. Misaki used her body flicker technique to move away from his line of attack but anticipating her movements, Kakashi was ready for his second movement. Using his kunai he aimed for her but Misaki had already withdrawn her katana. There were sparks as steel clashed against steel. For a few seconds their movements were so quick that as the other shinobi watched they were only able to see a blur of movements and the sounds of the metal weapons.

After exchanging punches and kicks blow-for-blow, Kakashi managed to land a hit on her which sent her rolling backwards before she controlled the movement by placing her right hand and knee on the ground to stop herself. She stood up, calming her rapid breathing by letting a long sight and gathering her chakra.

"I'm using my Sharingan, Misaki. You should use your best weapon against me. Otherwise, it would be rude of you." Kakashi told her. Noticing the questioning in Yamato's face, he turned to look at him. "Her speed. You need to help me in taking that out of the question."

"But with your Sharingan you're able to see through her movements just as you've just been doing, won't you, senpai?" Yamato asked.

"No. She wasn't using her maximum speed. I think that when she does I won't be able to counter attack even if I can see the movements. It was the same with Minato sensei." Kakashi explained. "Now, get ready."

Misaki resumed her attack with increased speed and after three movements she was able to strike Kakashi's kunai with a twist of her left hand that sent it flying away. When she made an attempt to swing her katana again, Kakashi grabbed her wrist with his right hand and then applied a lighting technique that run through her whole body that made her unable to move. However, he knew it wouldn't hold her for long. "Yamato, now!"

Yamato was already in position, his hands placed on the ground. Branches of wood raised from Misaki's feet and rapidly grew around her, immobilising her. "Smothering Binding technique complete!" Yamato announced.

"You can't use your flicker technique as long as someone or something has a hold on you, right? So we won." Kakashi said.

"That's true but I'm not surprise you know my weak spots, Kakashi." She answered as she tried to break free from the restrains but they didn't move an inch. "But don't think this is over so quickly." She added closing her eyes. Chakra started flowing around her and then it started changing colour, from the usual blue to red before turning into flames that covered her body as a cloak. Releasing a blast of her chakra the flames Yamato's binding were blown away.

Both Kakashi and Yamato jumped back to avoid being hit by the blast, they had similar shocked expressions in their faces. "W-What, h-how…" Yamato murmured while Kakashi narrowed his Sharingan on Misaki, his Sharingan could barely see her chakra flow. The fire cloak started dispersing and then Misaki feel on her knees with her head bowed. Before her head hit the ground, Kakashi kneeled next to her and caught her.

"Chouji! Do you have one of your energy pills? Misaki's gone overboard with her chakra!" Kakashi yelled without taking his eyes of Misaki's face. Her eyes were half closed and had lost all of their usual spark. At every second that passed, Kakashi could feel her life slipping away. Chouji quickly moved to his side and handed him one of those pills.

Kakashi placed the pill on her mouth and then took the water container from his pouch. He poured a little bit of water and closed her mouth. "Damn it, Misaki! Just swallowed the pill already." He complained when Misaki didn't move. Her lifeless eyes slowly turned towards him at the sound of his voice and slightly widened when they saw Kakashi's worried expression. At that moment, she gulped and finally chugged the contents in her mouth before closing her eyes.

"What just happened, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked his childhood friend.

"I believe Misaki overused her chakra in that last jutsu to the point of endangering her own life. What I don't understand is why she did that, knowing that her life was on the line. We learn from very young to always keep tabs on our chakra levels, because going overboard means death. Is she going to be alright, Kakashi sensei?" Shikamaru asked after answering Chouji's question.

Kakashi had placed a hand over Misaki's chest to feel her heartbeat while using his Sharingan to observe the chakra flow within her. "Yes, the energy pill is starting to work, her heart is beating steadily now and her chakra is replenishing. This hasn't been the first time it's happened.

One of Misaki's weakness was her own lack of chakra control on her reserves. In the last couple of years she has improved on keeping tabs on her chakra levels, but when using certain jutsu like the last one, which it must be a new one she's developed recently, she tends to use a lot more chakra than intended and hence, going over her limit. And as she gets stronger, the problem seems to intensify." He explained.

"That's so troublesome. But as powerful as that last jutsu was, she didn't use that much chakra. You've been fighting for what, about five minutes?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I noticed that as well, she has more chakra than me and I still have half of mine left. Unless she had been training earlier I don't understand how she run out so quickly." Kakashi answered looking worried.

"Against an enemy she would become a hinderance to her comrades if she were to do this. I imagine asking her to avoid using her most powerful techniques won't work, so what are you going to handle this, Kakashi sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm still trying to work it out." He answered simply.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Misaki opened her eyes and looked around her. She was lying in the floor of an unfamiliar small room, the walls were all wood and there was only a little opening to her right letting some of the light in. Turning her eyes to her left without moving her head, she spotted Shikamaru sitting by her side on the floor with his arms and legs crossed and a stern look in his eyes.

She sighed. "Is Kakashi that upset that he won't even stay by my side?" She asked him.

"He was upset but mostly worried. He's not here because he had to leave with Naruto and Yamato-taichou for the Five Kage Summit." Shikamaru replied.

"What? How long have I been out?" She asked sitting up too quickly and making her head dizzy.

"Easy, easy." Shikamaru held her shoulders steady until Misaki regain the colour in her face. "You've been sleeping for over 18 hours. I was about to go and get Shizune-san if you didn't wake up within the next couple of hours. Kakashi sensei told me you only needed rest but that I should get medical attention if you didn't wake up in the morning."

"I see. Well, I guess it's better. By the time he comes back he won't be so angry anymore." Misaki stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe it'll be better if you'd stop giving him such a hard time with you using all of your chakra at once. How come such a skilled kunoichi as yourself can make such miscalculations, Misaki sensei?" Shikamaru asked her.

Misaki turned her face and looked at the small window. "I can't say for sure. I thought I'd gotten better at keeping tabs on my chakra and it has been a long time since this has happened. I know that last jutsu took a lot of my chakra and since it was the first time I managed to make it work I wasn't sure how much it would take. But I didn't think it would wipe my entire reserves out, I should've had plenty left after that. It's not like I was trying to pass out on purpose…"

"I know you weren't. Maybe you should get it check out by Tsunade-sama when she wakes up from her coma."

"I will, Shikamaru. Hopefully she will recover soon." Misaki said after turning to face him.

"Alright, let's go and get some food in you. I bet you must be starving."

At the sound of food, Misaki's stomach growled loudly. "Whoops!" She said embarrassed before they both started to laugh.

A few days later, they received news from Kakashi, announcing that Danzo had been killed at the hands of Sasuke, leaving Konoha without a Hokage. Later Naruto had found him and fought him before he had been rescued by Madara and taken away.

Misaki was working on molding her chakra by the lake when she noticed Kakashi's chakra signature near the village entrance. It seemed that he had returned with Naruto and the others. Trying to save her chakra for training later, she decided to walk towards his location instead of using her flicker technique to get to the other side of the village to meet him.

By the time she reached him, Kakashi was inside one of the recently built living quarters and he seemed to be having a conversation with the village's elders. When he came out the the entrance alone, she was leaning by the opposite wall waiting for him.

"Okaeri (welcome home), Kakashi." She said.

Unsurprised to find her there he remained impassive when he spoke. "Thank you, Misaki. I'm guessing you heard that."

"Hokage, huh?" Misaki said with a chuckle. "I thought you said you weren't the type." She added, taking the few steps that separated them. Looking up to him as she stood right in front of him, she could sense some lingering anger inside of him, probably due to the incident from a few days ago. "I'm sorry for making you worry…" She whispered when he didn't look at her. At those words, all the anger seemed to leave him like a balloon deflating.

Looking down at her face, he move a strand of hair from her face before holding the back of her head and pulling her head towards him. Kakashi placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds. Misaki, relieved, let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Promise me you'll be careful? I can't face losing someone else anymore." He whispered after leaning back and looking straight into her eyes.

"I promise."

"Ahem." A voice said behind Kakashi. When Misaki looked she found Gai smiling at her. "Yo, Kakashi! You came back in one piece, didn't you?" Gai said as he grabbed Kakashi's neck and pulling him away from her. He then started checking him for injuries while mumbling something fast before challenging to one of their contest. Kakashi as usual seemed bored at Gai's tactics.

"I'll let you boys to it." Misaki said as she waved at Kakashi who had a pleading look in his face requesting to be saved from Gai. When Gai noticed he turned towards her with a thumbs up and his signature smile.

"Don't worry Misaki-chan. I'll give him back to you in no time!" Gai said.

Kakashi and Gai started their rival contest: a race from the main entrance to the village towards the stone wall carved with the Hokage's faces. Misaki followed after them walking at her own pace. After a few minutes, she crossed paths with Shikamaru.

"Misaki sensei, where are you heading?" He asked.

"Following after Kakashi, he just went on one of those contest with with Gai. You?"

"Ah, so that's what it was. Just been summoned to a meeting, the council is setting up Kakashi's inauguration as the Sixth Hokage." Shikamaru explained.

"Wow, it's really happening then. I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Yes, we need to prepare for war and it would be impossible to do without a Hokage."

"What did you say, war?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, I thought you'd known by now. Yes, Madara and the Akatsuki has declared war against all Five Great Countries because all of the Kages have refused to surrender the Eight and Nine-Tails for his Tsukuyomi plan. He has already captured the other seven tailed beasts and he will be using their power in combat. The General of the Land of Fire, Mifune, has agreed to form a Shinobi Alliance between the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Preparations are being set up to keep the last two remaining jinchurikis safe."

"To keep them safe? But we would have the upper hand having Naruto in battle."

"I agree. But the council has all agreed to keep them hidden. Naruto is being sent away, he thinks he's going to a S-rank mission but he's actually going to a remote island where their chakra's will be masked. Bee, the Eight Tails jinchuriki, will also be there and we're hopping he'll teach him how to control the Nine Tails." He explained.

"I see. Well, you go and use that brain of yours to develop winning tactics and I'll continue on my training and get ready for battle."

"Alright but please be careful, Misaki sensei." Misaki nodded.

"Shikamaru! Misaki sensei!" They heard Sakura yelling as she run towards them. When she reached them she put both hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Misaki asked her.

"Tsunade-sama, she's awake!" Sakura announced and they both gasped.

"That's… that's amazing." Misaki said feeling emotional. "I bet Kakashi's relieved." She added with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he is. Okay, I'm taking off, I need to tell everyone the news." Sakura said before running off.

"M-Misaki sensei, Shikamaru-kun, hello." Hinata said so low they almost didn't hear. Hanabi stood next to her older sister.

"Hi there Hinata-san, Hanabi-chan." Misaki greeted them.

"Misaki sensei, we're heading towards the training grounds. Will you train with us?" Hanabi asked her.

"Of course, I was planning to go training and what better training can I ask with my team?" She said messing Hanabi's hair a little. Misaki's team was formed by this year's Academy graduates: Hanabi, eleven, Tetsuya, eight and Isamu, twelve. While she was happy to train with them, she didn't want them involved in the upcoming war so we felt relieved for not having Danzo as the Hokage anymore because he was the kind of man that would send Gennin into battle.

Leaving Shikamaru behind, the three girls went to the training grounds where they found the rest of Misaki's team along with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata's teammates. Their sensei and her good friend, Kurenai, was about to give birth anytime soon and hence couldn't train her team.

Sensing Misaki arriving at the training grounds, Tetsuya turned around. His eyes widened and a big smile spread on his face. Misaki had a similar grin at seeing his handsome face until he opened his mouth wide to call out to her. "M-" He stopped when he saw Misaki's lips form a thin line. "Mmm-Misaki sensei!" He said eventually. Tetsuya had almost slipped the truth in front of everyone. In her mind Misaki noted that she had to find a way to avoid this kind of situations in the future in order to keep their secret safe. They still had to work out what they were going to do with this.

"Tetsuya-kun, Isamu-kun! So happy to see you both here." She told them.

"Sensei! What are you going to teach us today?" Tetsuya asked.

Misaki thought about it for a few seconds before speaking. "Chakra control!" She announced.

"Ehh? That's boring, sensei. Teach us something else." Tetsuya complained with a frown on his face.

"Boring, huh? So you don't want to do this…" Misaki said before biting her right thumb and wiping some of the blood over the summoning tattoo on the inside of her left forearm. She then placed her hand on the ground and applied chakra. "Summoning jutsu!"

Something similar to a smoke bomb going off went off and for a moment they couldn't see anything. As the cloud of smoke started to dissipate, Misaki smirked at finding everyone with wide eyes and slightly opened mouths. They were staring at the giant eagle standing behind her with broad open wings. The large bird flapped its wings a few times, creating a strong current that almost blew the young genin away.

"Wow! Yes, teach us how to do this!" Tetsuya yelled before approaching the eagle and stroking its feathers.

"Not so fast, young man. This technique requires a lot more chakra control than what you guys have learn when walking on water so for now, you three need to sit down still and work on molding your chakra. Understood?" Misaki explained.

As if sensing that the youngest genin was losing interest, the eagle picked Tetsuya with its beak and threw him over its back. He landed with a loud thump before the eagle flapped its wings again and started a soaring flight. Before Misaki could react, the eagle was already in flight several meters up in the air.

 _Well, I guess we've already found out Tetsuya's animal affinity which as expected are birds._ Misaki thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

On her way back home a few hours later, she crossed paths with Lady Tsunade, who seemed to have drunk a bit too much sake for the way Shizune is holding on to her. "Misaki, there you are! Come have a drink with me and let's talk boys!" she yelled.

"Oh, hi Tsunade-sama. Glad to have you back on your feet… I'm actually on my way home to have some dinner, I've just finished training. I'm sorry." She started moving away but Tsunade grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bar. Shizune and her exchanged a glance. They knew it was best not to go against Tsunade.

"Should she be drinking after just recovering from a coma?" Misaki whispered so only Shizune could her but her only answer was a shrug of her shoulders.

"So… Kakashi... is he as sexy as the sound of his voice insinuates behind that mask?" She asked Misaki as soon as they sat down in one of the booths and getting very close to her. "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune complained. "Oh, come on! Why does Misaki gets to have all the fun? Spill the beans young lady, it's an order!"

Misaki's face reddened. "Well, when I first saw his face I think I stop breathing. He's more handsome that I had ever imagine…"

"Ah-ha! More than Itachi-kun?"

"W-What? That's not… I… I won't answer that question, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, well. It was worth a try. You have it good. You had two gorgeous-looking men lusting after you, argh, it's been so long since…" Misaki quickly stood up as Shizune tried to cover Tsunade's mouth so she would stop talking but she managed to avoid Shizune's hand. "Sit down and have at least one drink with me, please?" She requested using her puppy-dog's eyes while moving a cup to her side.

 _A few cups of sake later…_

"... Itachi was making me -hic- dinner to celebrate my promotion to jonin, he was such a great cook -hic-, and I was looking at him, all serious and sexy, even while cooking, which he was very good at, like with everything else and -hic- and I couldn't help but hug him and kiss him and… we were so young but it felt so right -hic- and his hard body was hmmm…" Misaki closed her eyes as she remembered that night days before Itachi left the village.

"Oooh, that good?" Tsunade nudged her. "Oh, yeah. 10 of 10." Misaki replied while nodding her head. Tsunade refilled her cup again. "And Kakashi has been able to fill those shoes?"

"Definitely." She answered without skipping a beat. "Where Itachi was sweet and intense, Kakashi is wild and fiery and -hic- I end up out of my mind with pleasure. He likes to cover my eyes with his forehead protector... and we've broken so many things in the house while…"

"Arg, la-la-la-la-laaaa." Shizune interrupted. "Please, stop! I want to be able to look at Kakashi the next time I see him!" Shizune pleaded.

"You're no fun, Shizune! The story was getting so good!" Tsunade whined. Standing up, Misaki drank the last of her cup and slammed it down on the table. "I'm off, Tsunade-sama. I've been training all afternoon and I've got to go home and rest. I have to be ready for this -hic- impending war!" she said stumbling out of the door.

Moist was drawn along the side of Misaki's neck. She sighed, starting to wake up. Strong arms circled her waist from behind as she felt a trail of kisses over her skin from her shoulder to her ear. The person doing this paused so she grumbled making him chuckle.

"You were doing good trying to seduce me but you shouldn't stop." She whispered in what she hoped was a sensual voice.

"No, I wasn't trying to seduce you. Are you awake now?" He said in a serious tone.

Misaki turn around to find Kakashi already in his Jonin clothes. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"We've been summoned to the Hokage's office." He answered.

Misaki stood up to get ready but a wave of nausea hit her hard, she placed a hand over her sensitive eyes. "Agh, give me a minute. I think I might have drunk a bit too much with Tsunade-sama last night." She said.

"What? Are you crazy? Every single person in this village knows not to join Tsunade-sama when she's drinking. The only person who could keep up with her was Jiraiya-sama. What did she make you tell her?" Kakashi seemed worried when he asked her.

" _Make_ me tell her? What are you talking about? I'm… now that I think about it, I don't remember much. I know she dragged me to the bar, I was starving at that time after training all evening and then, the next thing you were waking me up with kisses." She smiled at him,

Kakashi stared at her lips and then at her eyes, the were filled with desire. For a long moment he struggled with the sudden yearning to continued what he started and the need to fulfil his duties and report to the Hokage as required. Regaining his resolve, he tugged her toward the bathroom and left her there after closing the door on her so she could get ready. "You're mean!" He heard her complained.

They both arrived to the Hokage's office, Misaki holding a bottle of water. When they enter Tsunade looked at Kakashi from foot to head with a smirk on her face that made them very uncomfortable. On the other hand, Shizune was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Kakashi, I summoned you twenty minutes ago. Were you playing with your forehead protector on Misaki again?" Tsunade asked him.

"Huh?" Eyes wide, Kakashi took a step back and looked at Misaki. She had a hand covering her mouth, she seemed to be remembering something that was giving him the creeps. She gulped before slowly turning her face to him with a look of complete remorse.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I didn't mean… you know I can't handle alcohol, I might have said some things last night…" Misaki started saying. Kakashi looked from Misaki to Shizune who had slightly pink cheeks and was still looking away. He then looked at Tsunade who had a bigger grin on her face as she had placed her chin on her hands. She seemed very amused.

"Alright, alright." Tsunade said dropping one of her hands on the table. "You two, don't freet. We can't waste time. I've called you both here to let you know of your duties in the upcoming war before we leave to the Land Stone where Headquarters have been set up.

Kakashi, you've been appointed as Commander of the Third Division that will be stationed to provide support up close and at mid-range. This battle unit is comprised of shinobi who excel in speed and physical strength.

Misaki, you've been assigned to the Sensor Division in the Headquarters with Ao as captain…"

"Sensor Division?" Misaki asked, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I'll be of more use if you would assign me to the actual battlefield, at the front lines or on an unit that specializes in ninjutsu or attack strategies."

"That was the original plan, Misaki. You were originally appointed as Commander of the Surprise Attack Division because of your long range sensory skills and ability to move long distances in a short space of time. However, this unit will now be lead by Kankuro from the Sand." Tsunade explained.

"But why are you keeping me away from the combat zone?" She asked. _Away from Kakashi_ , she thought. "I excel in infiltration and ambush attacks, and it's because my sensory skills are more battle oriented-"

" _Because_ " Tsunade cut in. "Shikamaru was wary of your recent issue with your chakra…"

Misaki's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly before she gulped. "That was a one time thing… I was actually hoping you could have a look at it, Tsunade-sama." She said with little hope.

"Are you saying it's never happened before?"

"I… never as bad. The previous times it was my fault for not checking my chakra reserves but…" Misaki tried to explain.

"And now is because you can't control your chakra? Don't you see that's even worse? I've been told you've been working on molding your chakra, so you must be aware that there is a bigger issue here. It's not something I can easily fix in a moment and I'm departing in less than an hour. You, Kakashi and the rest will depart tomorrow morning.

Misaki, you'll stay in HQ. With the range of your sensory skills we can actually take three shinobi of that unit into the battlefield. Are we clear?"

"But I could do more that those three shinobi in battle-" She started saying but stopped when Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and gripped her hard. Misaki lowered her head in defeat. "Understood, Tsunade-sama." She finally agreed.

"Misaki…" Kakashi said once they were out of the Hokage's building but Misaki ignored him. Instead she looked up and spotted a certain someone across the road.

"SHIKAMARU!" She yelled at him. The young shinobi froze mid step before turning his head towards her, his leg still in the air. Kakashi took a step away from her at the same time Shikamaru's face blanched.

"Misaki sensei, before you say anything I want you to know that I did what was best for everyone. There has been a few incidents with sensory type shinobi that had been revived by Pain. They also had problems with their chakra control, some aren't even able to use their sensory skills anymore and others can't even use their chakra and thus, they have been taken off their duties for the time being."

Misaki opened her mouth to speak but Shikamaru continued.

"Trust me when I say I was the first to assign you to the battlefield as a Troop Commander but if something like the other day happened again, it would mean a whole unit would be left without a captain in the middle of an attack or worse. Since your skills are too valuable, Tsunade-sama decided to keep you in HQ where she'll also be stationed and if anything happened she'd be there to attend you." Shikamaru explained.

Misaki grounded her teeth and closed her fists. Then, after taking a calming breath she seemed to regain control of her anger. "Fine. I just wished you would've warned me beforehand but I understand, Shikamaru. Thank you for explaining.

Kakashi, I'm going to train the rest of the day, I'll see you tonight?" She asked him

"I'm coming with you." Kakashi told her.

"I don't need babysitting…" She complained.

"I'm not going for that. Tomorrow we'll be departing for the Hidden Cloud Village where we'll go our separate ways. I just want to spend time with you, that's all."

"Alright, I will train for a few hours the get some of this stress out and then we can work the rest out at home…" Misaki said mischievously.

"Aahh, alright, I'm leaving." Shikamaru walked away covering his ears with both hands. "By the way, Misaki sensei, my father is thrilled to have you in HQ." He added.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I thought you wanted to train. Have you changed your mind?" Kakashi asked Misaki as she took a right turn instead of left towards the training grounds.

"I want to find one of the Hyūga to help me find out what the problem with my chakra is. I know your Sharingan can see the chakra flow but the Byakugan can do it to a greater degree. It's so acute that as you know it can see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu (chakra points) that run along it. I'm afraid I might have disrupted my system while I was working on my last jutsu because in order to create the fire cloak, I had to open the tenketsu all over my body to release chakra.

Oh, Hinata-san!" Misaki called out to the Hyūga heiress when she spotted her just exiting the Hyūga residence.

"H-Hi, Misaki sensei. Are you looking for Hanabi? She went to train this morning with Tetsuya." Hinata said to her.

"I was looking for either of you actually. Do you have some time to help me with something?" Misaki asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Can we use your training grounds or should we go to the forest behind your residence?"

"Here is fine. There's no one training at the moment. Please come in." Hinata opened the gate to let them into the Hyūga training ground.

"Hinata, remember the other day when I was working with Hanabi on combining nature and shape manipulation by releasing chakra through my tenketsu?"

"Yes, to create cloak with fire nature as a mechanism against the enemy, similar to Neji's Gentle Fist Body Blow technique." Hinata answered.

"Exactly. I managed to make it work a few days ago but it wiped my entire chakra reserves out even though I didn't think I was using that much. Would you be able to use your Byakugan and let me know if there's something wrong with my chakra flow?"

"Misaki." Kakashi intervened. "I don't think you should be using that jutsu again."

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Hinata can also let me know if I'm running out of chakra, right?"

"Y-Yes, I can do that." Hinata answered and then activated her Byakugan. Kakashi did the same with his Sharingan.

"Alright, here we go." Misaki said before making a Ram sign with her hands and closing her eyes. After a short moment her chakra was visible around her body and similar to the last time, it turned into red flickering flames. Opening only her left eye, Misaki looked at Hinata. "Anything?"

Hinata was analysing Misaki's chakra with her Byakugan. "It seems fine to me. Your chakra is running in a steady flow over your body as a protective cloak but I don't see any major loose of chakra."

"Protective, you said? I thought of it more of an offensive weapon but now that you mentioned it, it might work as a shield now that I've got the hang of controlling this chakra around me. Kakashi, can you charge at me with a lighting attack?" Misaki asked.

"I'll charge at you with low intensity lighting force but it could still sting." When Misaki nodded, Kakashi gathered lightning chakra into his right hand and expanded toward Misaki's left arm. However, when it reached her, the lightning seemed to be consumed by the flickering flames.

"Amazing…" Kakashi whispered. "How did fire burned lighting?"

Excited at what she had just seen, Misaki lost her concentration and the flames disappeared in an instant.

"It didn't burn, it was more like absorbed, Kakashi sensei." Hinata explained.

"Absorbed? I guess you're right since your eyes are better than mine."

"Yes, it seems to work in a similar way to secret Gentle Fist Twin Lion Fist technique taught in the Hyūga clan which I'm still trying to learn. Misaki sensei was there when I was trying to release chakra via the tenketsu in my hands. The technique absorbs the chakra it touches so it basically annulled the jutsu."

"I thought that technique was extremely difficult to learn and could only be achieved with the Byakugan." Kakashi began to ponder. "Plus, isn't the ability to release chakra via the chakra points an innate ability to the Hyūga clan? A few months ago you showed the ability to copy jutsu similar to the Sharingan, we then learnt that this could be due to the Uchi-" Kakashi suddenly stopped and gulped as he eyed Hinata warily.

"Because of the possibility of Uchiha cells transfer when giving birth to Tetsuya?" Hinata finished Kakashi's sentence. "Naruto might have slipped that fact once… but don't worry, we won't say anything."

" _We_? When was this?" Misaki asked.

"A few days before Pain's attack. Shino, Kiba and Kurenai sensei heard it too."

"Ah, that explains Kurenai asking about when Kakashi and I would have babies…" Misaki, with a finger under her lips, said while remembering about that time she asked while having a coffee with her.

"Eeehh?" Kakashi's unmasked eye was wide open. "W-What did you say?"

"Calm down, Kakashi. I said we would try when everything settles down, like we talked. First it was the Akatsuki then Pain's attack, now the Fourth Shinobi war… at this rate I don't know if we'll ever had the chance..." Misaki answered gloomily.

"We will, I promise." Kakashi whispered in her ear, making her blush. "Anyhow, what was I saying… ah, yeah. So, Sharingan type ability and now Byakugan skills? Your eyes didn't turn red like the time you stopped Tobi's jutsu but I think you have some Dōjutsu (visual) power that you've yet to awaken. It's rare for a shinobi to develop that without a clan's Kekkei Genkai. You're really a mystery, Misaki." He added.

"Minato used to praise my father because his great sight and my older brothers were really quick at learning jutsu but other than that none of my family members showed any visual powers. I have no other older relatives, so I can't find out anymore regarding that matter…"

"Well, you are you, unique as it is." Kakashi praised her. "Once in a lifetime a shinobi can develop incredible skills, Minato was an example of that. People often thought that he was a descendant of the Senju clan. You may be a descendant of the Hyūga clan, perhaps?"

"That would make me a distant cousin of Hinata! Wouldn't that be great, Hinata-san?" Misaki asked Hinata with a smile who smiled back at her. "Alright, back to training. Hinata, would you use your Gentle Fist technique while I continue to test this chakra cloak?"

"Can I do that, Misaki sensei?" Neji asked as he entered the Hyūga training ground. "I was about to head for training and that would kill two stones at once. It'd be a chance to train with another quick shinobi other than Lee or Gai sensei."

"Hey Neji. Sure, I'll try to hold this cloak while fighting, I think I can manage that." Misaki replied. "Let's find out if your Gentle Fist can penetrate my protective shield or be absorbed like the nature type ninjutsu."

The two leapt back and distanced themselves. Misaki put her hands together in a Ram sign once more to create her shield while Neji took the stance of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. After exchanging a glance, they began to move forward simultaneously.

Neji began to deliver his attack but Misaki quickly dodge the first three sets of strikes, avoiding the first eight blows. However, the next set was doubled in strength and speed so the violent blows hit Misaki's arms as she had them crossed in front of her to shield herself. Misaki was knocked back a few steps before she regained her posture.

"I managed to hit eight of your tenketsu yet, seven of them are still open." Neji informed her.

Misaki looked back at her forearm and noticed one small red dot on it. The cloak had a gap right over it. Molding more of her chakra to intensify its strength, she leapt back momentarily, then stepped out towards Neji with a quick set of punches and kicks. The young shinobi was able to dodge the first blows but had to block Misaki's final kick. Using that split second where Misaki was open to an attack as she lowered her leg, Neji counter attacked with his next set of sixteen strikes on her raised leg, making direct hits.

Because Hinata was looking carefully with her Byakugan, she noticed that the first four strikes had stopped Misaki's chakra flow, and since Misaki lost her control of that flow, all of the chakra she had gathered around her was lost. "Neji-niisan, stop!" Before Neji's fifth strike, Hinata yelled at her cousin to stop but because the pace was so quick he only stopped after delivering another six blows.

Misaki was sent flying back as her body twisted horizontally in the air before Kakashi stopped her. Holding her body in her arms he looked down at her and found her closing her eyes in pain as well as biting her lower lip to stop herself from screaming.

"Misaki sensei!" Both Hinata and Neji exclaimed as they moved close to her. Kakashi placed her carefully on the ground but when her leg touched the floor a piercing scream escaped her lips. "I'll go get a medic." Hinata said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Hinata. All the med nin are already on their way with Tsunade-sama and Shizune to the Hidden Cloud Village. Her leg seems broken but there's nothing even a medic can do regarding her chakra points. Only time can heal that. Can you get her first aid treatment?" Kakashi told the female Hyūga.

Hinata quickly run inside her residence then came back with a first aid box. She immediately applied treatment before covering Misaki's leg in a bandage to keep it still. All the meanwhile Misaki struggled to stop herself from complaining.

"I've screwed up, haven't I?" Misaki asked looking at Kakashi.

"It'll take a day or two to restore your chakra flow so you won't be able to move from the village until it's back to normal. That means you won't be able to leave for war with the rest of us tomorrow. You should be able to get there fast with your summoning eagle and get Tsunade-sama to treat the broken bones in HQ and hopefully get there before it all starts."

Misaki sighed loudly. She knew Kakashi was right. Not only she wasn't going to be able to be on the front lines but now she wasn't going to be in the midst of all the preparations for war.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _~ Two days later. Shinobi Alliance HQ ~_

The war to defend the remaining two jinchuriki had began. The Allied Shinobi Forces commenced their movements towards the enemy. The First and Second Division had already encountered a legion of White Zetsu and after a long battle the enemies were defeated by the time darkness fell on the first day.

However, in spite of various precautions, disguised White Zetsu Army clones infiltrated the Medical Division. These clones had somehow managed to copy not only the appearance but also the smell and chakra, making them impossible to identify until it was too late. Hence, chaos started within the divisions.

"According to the data we have, only Naruto in Kyuubi Chakra Mode and Misaki in sensory mode can sense the enemy's hostile intent. It's the only way we have to get through that White Zetsu's Transformation technique." Shikaku, Shikamaru's father and the Chief Strategist, deduced. "When will Misaki-san get to the Headquarters?" He asked Mabui, the kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud Village that was working with him in analysing the data.

"Misaki-san is leaving first thing tomorrow and should arrive before midday." She replied.

"It's very unfortunate that she was injured just before leaving Konoha. We could've saved many casualties tonight if she would've been here. However, unlike Naruto, she cannot use the shadow clone technique to the same extent to deal with the enemy at every battlefield at once but if we had her here connected to our sensory system, she'd be able to pinpoint the location of the clones. If any more time passes, the damage will become irreversible. The problem is…" Shikaku looked pensive.

"Throwin Naruto-kun into the middle of the war when we're keeping him hidden to protect him… there's no way Raikage-sama would permit it." She concluded.

"Um, actually…" One of Katsuyu's, the slug, begins. "... the thing about that is… Raikage-sama and Tsunade-sama had been unable to stop Naruto-kun and Bee-sama and they're both heading straight to the troops that are in trouble."

Shikaku sighed. "Why am I not surprised…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile the Third Division in the Land of Lighting…_

Kakashi's troop had finished a battle against reincarnated shinobi from different villages when two members of HQ brought two items he had requested earlier.

"Sai, you will need these for your sealing technique, correct?" Kakashi asked and Sai nodded. "It was very fortunate that Danzo decided to teach you this technique after Orochimaru's attack where he used the Edo Tensei (Reanimation jutsu) to use the First and Second Hokage against the Third." He noted.

After leaving the sealing items he left Sai to rest for the night. He entered the deep forest that was woven from thick trees. Boosting himself up to the trunk of an old tree he sat down to rest for a bit as well but after a moment, he looked up at the dark sky where the full moon was clearly visible.

 _Misaki, we have more on our hands that we thought possible. You should get to HQ in the morning and I know having you a little bit closer will make me much stronger. Are you watching this beautiful moon right now with me?_

* * *

 _~ Konoha ~_

Misaki's was staring at the moon through the window of her living room. Her chakra flow was already 90% restored and she was getting ready at home to depart to the Hidden Cloud Village the following morning while Kurenai prepared dinner for her and Tetsuya. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Switching to sensory mode she concentrated on sensing any threats in the village. Her sensory skills weren't on full power but when she sensed certain chakra signatures she dropped the carrier bag she's been holding on the floor when she realised one of the powerful chakra was Sasuke's.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Kurenai asked her. Misaki put her hand up as she tried to find out to whom the other chakras belonged to. Her heart skipped a beat when she worked out one of them was Orochimaru's, and with him other powerful shinobi. Afraid that Orochimaru was back to destroy the village she began to run towards the door.

"Kurenai, please stay here with Tetsuya, I'll explain later!" Her leg hurt as hell as she run, probably causing more damage but being more concern about getting to her destination she ignore the pain. _Why is Sasuke with Orochimaru? Didn't he kill him? What's going on!?_

When she's close to where the Naka Shrine's main hall used to be, she spots an underground entrance. As she step down she used the Chakra Suppression jutsu as best as her chakra systems allowed her to avoid being detected by at least one of the people inside who she could tell was a sensory type.

"Sandaime, tell me the truth about my brother." She hears the familiar voice of Sasuke. It had a darker tone that the last time she had spoken with him over three years ago.

"So you found out about Itachi." The Hokage answered.

"I killed Itachi to avenge my clan. Afterwards, I learned the truth from Tobi and Danzo, and I leaned towards vengeance against the Leaf. However, I want to hear the truth from your mouth. Everything regarding Itachi." Sasuke explained.

"So it came to that. Not only I made him kill his clan but also bear the burden and keep tabs on the Akatsuki all by himself. From the time he was a child he was a sensitive child who understood our village's past and our shinobi and, perhaps because of that, he wasn't bound by the trappings of your clan. He was able to think ahead about the future of shinobi and the village. Even at the age of seven, he thought like a Hokage. He killed his entire clan to stop a revolt that would clearly start the beginning of a war. He did all this on the condition that I protect you within the village."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he shuts them close. "So it's all true."

"Shodaime (First Hokage). I want to know what does is it mean to be a village and what does it mean to be a shinobi. My brother died a Shinobi of Konoha despite having been used by the village. I want to know what is it about this village that one strives to protect even if it means killing one's kin? Even if it means one's life.

I'll listen to your response and find out the truth, and then I'll make my decision. Whether or not to declare vengeance against the village."

"Vengeance against Konoha?" Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage starts. "You Uchiha brat possessed by evil! In that case I shall…" Tobirama releases a very powerful and angry chakra in warning that blows strongly towards Sasuke.

"Nidaime-sama!" Hiruzen, the Third Hokage exclaimed. "Tobirama!" Hashirama, his older brother and the First Hokage, releases his chakra as well. It was even greater than Tobirama's.

"Fine." Tobirama calms down his chakra and pouts after being told off by his older brother. "Don't get your chakra so riled up, ani-ja (big brother)."

Hashirama started laughing at seeing everyone's worried faces. "Sorry about that." He said as Hiruzen sighed.

"Even the ceiling started to crack. Incredible!" Minato added.

Orochimaru stepped forward. "Could you tell him what he needs to know quickly, we don't have much time. We're in the middle of a war. Madara has been revived and apparently intends to erase all the shinobi of this world. You all are under the control of my Reanimation jutsu. If Sasuke is not satisfied with you answer I may use all of you to destroy the Leaf now. The timing couldn't be better."

"Misaki sensei! Where are you?" Misaki heard Tetsuya calling out to her from outside the entrance. Because she'd been hiding her chakra she didn't detect Tetsuya approaching her location. Quickly moving to him, she placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from calling out to her again, as she was about to move them away from there a tall muscular man with spiky orange hair and red eyes, grabbed her right shoulder.

"Please follow me and I won't hurt you." The man ordered her. Misaki complied knowing that this man had incredible strength and she couldn't risk putting Tetsuya in danger. When she entered the room where Uchiha's secret stone was kept she made eye contact with Sasuke who looked surprised for a second before he returned to his usual bored expression. Orochimaru was on his left, and in front of them the four previous Hokages slightly turned their heads to look at her. _I never would've thought I'll be in the presence of the most powerful shinobi of Konoha._ She couldn't help but think.

"Who is this young lady and the boy with her, they seem familiar?" Hashirama asked.

"Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage-sama, it's an honour to meet you. Sandaime-sama, Minato-sama, is so great to see you again. Apologies for the interruption, I sensed Sasuke and came to see him, but I don't wish to interrupt so if that's okay, I'll be going…" she tried to move away from the orange haired guy but he stopped her again. As a precaution, she moved Tetsuya behind her.

"You sensed Sasuke all the way from the village?" Tobirama asked her.

"Yes, I can easily sense chakras from people I'm close to, no matter how far they are." She replied.

"So, you're close to Sasuke, are you aware of his intentions?"

"I've overheard a bit of your conversation. He wants you to help you decide whether to protect or destroy the village. But I'm certain he won't go ahead with this plan, after all, that's not what his brother would've wanted."

"What do you know about what Itachi wanted!?" Sasuke yelled as he appeared in front of her looking furious. Misaki's eyes widened for having him so close. In the last years he had grown so much and he looked so much like his older brother.

"He told me." Sasuke gasped and took a step back. "What? When?"

"A few weeks ago, during Pain's attack on the village." She replied calmly.

"That's impossible! He's been dead longer than that!"

"I know, I died when I was fighting Pain with Naruto. Then I met Itachi on the after life. He's been watching over you and regrets not telling you the truth from the beginning. Why would you want to destroy the thing Itachi wanted to protect so fiercely?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth before speaking. "Konoha used Itachi to protect the village, I lost my entire clan to this village. The people here are happy because my brother had to suffer for them, you are alive and enjoying life while my brother is dead, it pisses me off!"

Misaki saw Sasuke's head turned and a second later a sting run from her right hand up to her arm, she looked at it and was surprised to see that it had acted on its own and slapped Sasuke across his face. She opened her mouth to apologise when Sasuke turned his face, activating his Mangekyou and catching her on a genjutsu where she felt her body frozen in place but also in pain from burning up in flames.

She didn't react for a moment, not because she couldn't but because of the shock of having Sasuke using Mangekyou on her right from the start. If it were anyone else, they'd be lying on the ground and screaming in agony, probably paralyzed for hours. Misaki dispelled the genjutsu and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to his surprise. "Stop redirecting your hatred and deal with the pain, Sasuke. Don't let Itachi and the rest of you clan's death be in vain." She told him looking straight into his eyes, hoping the message got through but knowing that it isn't working. Sasuke seemed more annoyed at his failed genjutsu than anything else.

Sasuke slapped her hands away and turned to Orochimaru's side. "My, my… how did this young kunoichi counter your Mangekyou, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked Sasuke.

"I've no idea, she could defy Shisui's sharingan in the past, I think it was the same with Itachi, and since these are his eyes... it was worth a try but I didn't think it would do much." Sasuke replied with a bored expression. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her and then lower at the arm she was using to shield Tetsuya behind her.

"Nidaime-sama, what can you read from her chakra?" Orochimaru asked Tobirama.

"Judging from that chakra she's-" Tobirama gasped and diverted his eyes. However, Orochimaru made a hand sign to use his power to reinforce his control over him and compelled him to continue. "Ngg…" Tobirama struggled to avoid answering but failed. "She's a descendant of our clan, the Senju clan. She also has Uchiha blood, no, actually..." He paused as he concentrated. "... more like Uchiha cells combined with hers, I'm not sure how though. Is this another of your sick experiments?"

Misaki gulped and took a step back, surprised that the Hokage could tell so much and so quickly by simply reading her chakra. "That's impossible Nidaime-sama." She said. "None of my relatives are from the Senju clan, they've never been."

"Nidaime Hokage-sama? What are you holding back?" Orochimaru put more pressure on him.

Tobirama sighed, unable to go against his control. "She seems to be one of _my_ descendants, probably a great granddaughter judging her age…"

"Tobirama! Oh? That's great news, was this after I passed away?" Hashirama patted his younger brother's back.

"Not exactly…" He answered looking embarrassed.

"You broke the shinobi rules?"

"Yes, only briefly with Mizuiro." Tobirama admitted with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips.

"Ah! Now I know why she looked familiar! She does look a lot like her… but, wasn't she married? What did you do Tobirama!?" Hashirama questioned.

"She was going end things with her husband, the marriage was arranged and she wasn't happy. But he was at the frontlines of the war for longer than expected and died in action before she could. After his death she found out about her pregnancy but for the sake of his honour, she raised our son as his to avoid disgrace on his name. That's why no one knew he was a descendant of the Senju clan. His name was Ogata and he was born when I was 31 at the time."

"Oh, I remember him!" Hashirama exclaimed as he seemed to recall those times. "I wish I knew back then he was my nephew though." He then turned to look at Misaki with a smile on his face that seemed to warm her heart.

"Ogata was my father, I was the youngest of his three children and he would've been 58 now. So… you are… my grandfather?" She asked Tobirama with wide eyes as soon as the information sank in. Tobirama nodded as he looked at her with a sense of pride. His face changed to worry when he looked at Tetsuya who was half hidden beside her.

"Hmm… it appears Tobirama's aversion for the Uchiha clan has manifested in you, giving you the power against the mighty Sharingan. How interesting…" Orochimaru said to her while licking his lips. He approached her and grabbed her face, probably analysing the possibility of conducting tests on her to acquire her power. Misaki tensed up, feeling afraid at being in the sights of one of the Legendary Sannin, someone so powerful that he alone could control the four previous Hokages. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Tetsuya's arm.

"Kachan (Mom)?" Misaki's heart dropped at her scared son's revelation and loosened her grip on him, he was already shaking in fear. She couldn't blame him for feeling Orochimaru's pressure and forgetting to address her as he used to do before finding out the truth.

* * *

 **...**

 **NOTE** **:** Hiya! I hope you enjoyed the last update with chapters 5 & 6\. I've already drafted the next 3 chapters so you guys won't have to wait long for the next update.

Great to hear that some of my readers enjoy my OC Misaki and like to know more on her powers, there is a lot still to be discovered :)

...

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sasuke gasped loudly and held his breath at hearing the boy call Misaki 'Mom' which didn't go unnoticed by Orochimaru. Looking from Tetsuya to Misaki a few times, he seemed to mulled something over. In the meantime, Misaki tried to control the expression in her face, which at the moment was showing panic, panic as sensing her son's fright which in turn could expose something she had been trying to avoid until now so this very person in front of her would never find out. For the simple reason that Tetsuya possessed the thing Orochimaru coveted the most.

"I've just remembered something, Misaki-chan." Orochimaru started and Misaki tensed up after hearing her name in such a casual way from this man whom she'd never met before. "I didn't recognised you at first because you've grown into a beautiful woman but I recall seeing you training with Itachi-kun when you were only children. Back then you were already almost as skilled as the little Uchiha prodigy even though you never joined the Academy.

Now, this boy looks awfully familiar, it feels like travelling back in time. How old is he, eight years old? That's the number of years since the Uchiha incident, isn't it?"

A chill run through Misaki's body, she could hear her own heartbeat, but unable to come up with something to change his mind, she grinded her teeth in defiance.

In a movement she didn't expect to be so fast, Orochimaru pushed her against the wall with his left arm, keeping it over her throat and cutting the air out of her lungs. At the same instant he reached out with his other hand to grab Tetsuya's neck, raising him to match his eye level.

Minato and Hiruzen took a step towards them but were unable to move anymore due to Orochimaru's will.

Tetsuya was looking at Misaki as she struggled to breathe but when she noticed the look in his face she force herself to relax. "Tetsuya, stay calm, it's going to be okay." She whispered. Orochimaru smirked without taking his eyes of the little boy, instead he applied more pressure on Misaki's neck. As the colour of her face paled, she felt her son's chakra rile up right before Tetsuya's anger activated his two-tomoe Sharingan.

"Ah, a Sharingan! I had a feeling this would come out with a little push..." Orochimaru licked his lips before letting go of Misaki, who fell on her knees and tried to catch her breath, and Tetsuya, who stood his ground looking furious and about to attack. However, before he did, Misaki reached out to held her hand.

"Sharin...gan..." Sasuke muttered before looking from Tetsuya to her. "So what my brother said is true." Misaki looked up at hearing those words. At the same time flashes of his earlier encounter with his reincarnated older brother went through Sasuke's mind.

"You're not alone anymore, Sasuke. You're not the last Uchiha. My blood runs through the veins of my son, your nephew. You will eventually find him along with the woman you will call neesan (sister) once again.

They're your family now. One day you'll have a child of your own and the Uchiha clan will be restored.

Whatever you do now, remember that I will love you always."

Those where Itachi's last words before undoing the Edo Tensei that Kabuto had used to control the reincarnated shinobi against the Alliance. Back then Sasuke wasn't sure if that could've been true. Itachi had left Konoha as a teenager before joining the Akatsuki so it seemed improbable that he had the time to father a child. Yet now, Sasuke could see that Misaki, Itachi's first love, Shisui's best friend and the girl he used to call neesan before it all went to hell, was already carrying inside of her this boy by the time Itachi had left the village.

It would explain why he didn't see Misaki for a few months after the incident and by the time he saw her again, she had started working at the orphanage. She'd chosen to hide her pregnancy and the birth of her son to keep the truth hidden. Because everybody knew Misaki and Itachi had always been joined by the hip since kids and had also witness their strong bond and friendship develop into love. Even him, at the mere age of eight, realised this back then. However, they were last two people to recognize this judging for the way Shisui used to tease them both all the time.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to tell you earlier but you never let me." Sasuke's eyes widened at the confirmation from Misaki, he turned to look at the boy, instantly seeing Itachi's features on his face.

"My, my, Misaki-chan." Orochimaru said as he smiled at her. "Both you and Itachi-kun were always more matured that the rest of the kids your age but to think that at the mere age of fourteen you would…"

"Whatever Itachi and me had is none of your business!" She yelled angrily as she stood up.

"Calm down Misaki-chan." Orochimaru said as if speaking to a child. "Just by watching you two together anyone could tell that you shared a special bond from the very beginning. If the two of you would've grow up in different times, there's no doubt you would've stayed together and live a happy family life. Very few people get to know love like that, or at least that's what people say.

Nonetheless, I'm sure I'm not the only one curious to find out what will be the outcome of combining Senju and Uchiha blood. A different kind of power might emerge, both on your son Tetsuya and yourself."

"But how come she has Uchiha cells in her?" Tobirama questioned.

"I can only guess since this isn't my field of expertise." Orochimaru started. "Tsunade-sama would probably be able to explain it in more details. However, I know that during pregnancy cells from the fetus may cross the placenta and enter the mother's body, where they can become part of her tissues. In this case, cells from Tetsuya, a half Uchiha since his father is no other than Itachi, were transferred to Misaki-chan to increase the transfer of resources to the developing Uchiha.

I imagine this was done in order to guarantee that the baby would flourish as an Uchiha because half-breeds are prone to be incapable of coping with the sharingan since the fetus tend to obtain the sharingan power without the sufficient chakra reserves that the Uchiha are known for. One of Itachi's classmates, Izumi, is an example of this. She would pass out after activating and using her sharingan for long periods. Regardless of how you look at it, this young boy can handle his sharingan without any drawbacks.

This cellular invasion means that Misaki carries unique genetic material from her son's body. That's why you've detected the Uchiha trait in her even though you can sense she doesn't have their type of chakra.

Now, to answer the question on how she can counter the sharingan power is trickier. Earlier I assumed is was due to Tobirama-sama's aversion for the Uchiha clan but could she have developed some of the visual prowess of the sharingan? I would've thought it would be impossible for a Kekkei Genkai to emerge in someone outside the clan and without any prior visual prowess to start with... How interesting..." Orochimaru concluded while looking to be deep in thought.

"To think that Orochimaru found out at the end…" Hiruzen complained has he put his hand over his face.

"You knew?" Sasuke questioned the Third Hokage. "You really took many secrets with you to the grave." He spat out.

"Sasuke-kun." Misaki called out to him. "He's Itachi's flesh and blood, he's your blood. You can't destroy the village because that'll mean you'll also kill your own nephew. Your brother wanted to keep the Uchiha's name clear, that's why he stopped the clan from committing treason against the village, he wanted you to restore your clan. Sasuke, please. You're not alone anymore, you still have a family, I'm still here like I've always been. You used to call me neesan, remember?"

" _You're not alone anymore, Sasuke… My son, your nephew. You will eventually find him along with the woman you will call neesan once again. They're your family now."_ Itachi's voice echoed in his head.

 _"Nii-saaaan, Misaki-neesaaaan!" Sasuke remember a time that look like decades ago as he called out to them while running to their location. He'd just finishing his class at the Academy and he knew they'd be training there if they weren't on a mission. They both seemed to be trying to catch their breaths after sparring by the usual river cliff. Misaki dropped to her knees when Sasuke reached her._

 _"Misaki-neesan, are you okay?" He asked her. She seemed to be completely out of energy. Unsure of what to do he turned to his brother with an angry face and scorned him. "Niisan! What have you done to Misaki-neesan? This is not right, I don't want you to hurt her, okay?"_

 _Itachi stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. "You got it all wrong, Sasuke. I'm the one who's lost this time, Misaki's just almost out of chakra, that's why she's out of breath."_

 _"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun." Misaki said and grabbed his hand. Sasuke turned back and found her smiling. Her smile was contagious because he couldn't help but return it._

 _"How I love seeing this beautiful family together." Shisui announced as he approached the little group. "Yo!" He added when they all turned to look at him._

 _"Hey, Shisui." Misaki greeted the older Uchiha. "Well, you're like a big brother to me and Itachi, so that makes you part of this family, isn't it?" She said with a smile._

 _"Soooo, if I'm a big brother to you two, what does that make you, brother and sister? Shisui asked looking between Misaki and Itachi, his index finger placed over his chin._

 _"I-I guess." Misaki answered with little emotion while Itachi frowned. "After all, Sasuke-kun calls me neesan…"_

 _"Oh? Is that how you see Itachi?"_

 _Misaki locked eyes with Itachi, and Shisui chuckled after a few seconds. Sometimes, when they gazed into each other eyes, if felt that there was an invisible thread that tied their hearts together and he knew for sure the rest of the world stopped existing for them during this time._

 _Misaki was the first to look away and you could almost hear that thread snap. She looked up at Sasuke who seemed to have felt that connection but didn't know yet what it was exactly for the confused expression on his face._

 _"So you won against niisan?" Sasuke said. "You're getting so strong! Can you train me, please, Misaki-neesan? Niisan always says he's busy, he's so mean!" Sasuke said with a pout._

 _"Hey, hey. Don't say that, Sasuke-kun. Your brother really is busy with very important missions but I can train with you since I don't have that many and I have more spare time. I'll make you stronger than him. What do you think?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _Misaki nodded and Sasuke's face lit up._

 _"You're the best!" He exclaimed as he launched himself at her and held onto her neck. After a couple of seconds, Misaki wrapped her arms around his little body and hugged him close to her._

 _"Anytime, Sasuke-kun. You know I'll always be here for you." Misaki whispered while nuzzing her nose against his neck._

"Hmph." Pushing these memories away, Sasuke grunted and turned his back on them. "This doesn't change anything. I will decide whether I destroy the village after I listen to what the Hokage have to say and then I'll decide what to do with you two. Shodaime, please answer my question."

Hashirama proceed to tell the story of the time he met Madara Uchiha, how their friendship develop even during the war that was happening, how they build Konoha after the Uchiha and Senju clan made peace. However, Madara abandoned his clan in search for power and returned to fight Hashirama.

"I don't know how Madara came back to life. I definitely killed my friend for the sake of the village. The village that Madara and I first envisioned to unite our clans. It protected the children and made peace a reality." Hashirama concluded.

"My elder brother believed the village was something that could eliminate the framework of clans. Well, the reality is… This wasn't so simple." Tobirama added.

"Now," Orochimaru started. "Sasuke-kun, what would you do? Will you destroy the village or..."

Sasuke had his eyes closed and seemt to be in deep thought.

"I'm going to the battlefield. I won't let the village and Itachi become nothing!" He answered.

"It's decided then! Tobirama, prepare to fly us out there!" Hashirama requested.

"We're still bound to Orochimaru's will." Tobirama complained.

"We will go, of course. I said I'll side with Sasuke-kun with his decision so I'll release you from the jutsu and you will be free to go to the war and help." Orochimaru said before making the hand sign that bounded the Hokage's to him.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

~ _Seventeen years ago or so… ~_

 _Misaki, 5, was walking around one of the training grounds waiting for either Shisui or Itachi so she has someone to train with. Lost in thought as whether to go and get some food because she's starving or wait for a bit longer so she can go with the boys, she didn't seem to realise a fireball was getting close to her until she felt its heat on her back._

 _Turning around she caught sight of the fire jutsu closing in on her, realising that due to the size of it there wasn't enough time to get out of its way without avoiding it completely. As she began to jump with all her strength, she could see the fire was about to reach her lower body when a yellow flash appeared before her and not a second later she found herself in a completely different area of the forest._

 _"Minato-sama!" Misaki said as soon as she recognized the person who'd just saved her._

 _"Misaki-chan?" Minato looked down at her. "What are you doing in the middle of the training grounds? It's dangerous, I don't know what would've happen if Obito's fire jutsu hit you…" Minato told her before turning to see Obito running towards them._

 _"I'm sorry Minato-sensei!" Obito apologised to his sensei. By the time I noticed there was someone I'd already released the jutsu. She came out of nowhere and earlier I didn't sense anyone around, is she okay? Oh, Misa-chan?" Obito asked as he recognized Misaki._

 _"Obito-kun! That was some powerful fire jutsu!" Misaki, unfaced at almost having just been roasted, exclaimed at one of the Uchiha boys she'd seen a few times training hard on his own while she'd been doing the same._

 _"It was, wasn't it? How is yours going? Can you make the fireball as big as that one?" Obito asked but Misaki's face turned into worry as she noticed Minato observing her._

 _"Eehh…" Misaki seemed lost for words. She didn't want anyone knowing about her secret training but at the same time, she didn't want to lie to Minato._

 _"You've been training, huh?" Minato put her at east by placing his hand on the top of her head. "I'm actually happy to hear that. When your father said he didn't want you to join the Academy I thought we'd lose a very powerful kunoichi, just be careful, okay?"_

 _"Of course, Minato-sama. Shisui-senpai has been teaching me a lot. I wanted to be as fast as him but now that I've seen your speed, I want to be like you! Will you teach me, please?" Misaki asked as she looked at the blond shinobi with awe._

 _"Sure. Come to me as soon as you master Shisui-kun's body flicker technique, I'm sure that with your natural speed you'll be able to do it, then I'll teach you. That's a promise."_

 _"Eeeh! Shisui is training you?" Obito asked her. "That kid is something else. He's younger than me but he's already awaken his Sharingan and has mastered many jutsus already. You're going to be one tough cookie in no time, Misa-chan!"_

 _Misaki laughed at Obito's words. "Next time we meet, Obito-kun, let's test how far I've gotten!" She challenged the young Uchiha before leaving the training grounds._

* * *

"Great!" Minato shouted after Sasuke announced that they'd be going to the battlefield. "I get to see my son and fight with him. I can teleport Hiruzen-sama with me since I already have a marker on Naruto's seal." He added looking at the rest of the Hokage's.

"I will place a marker on you so I'll be able to follow with my brother." Tobirama told Minato before placing his hand on his shoulder and marking him with his special seal. "Have you learnt this technique from Minato, Misaki-chan?" He asked his recently discovered granddaughter.

Minato stepped forward before Misaki could answer. "I promised you that I would teach you but because of the circumstances I never had the chance. But now I'll fulfil my promise to you, Misaki-chan.

The technique is quite simple but it requires a lot of chakra control and natural speed, both of which you already posses. All you need to do is apply the formula seal via chakra with your hand. I do this on my special kunai in advance but you can apply this to any object or person. The seal is connected to your chakra so when you want to teleport to it, you need to concentrate on the person or object you want to go to and you can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports you to the location of the seal. With practice you'll also be able to teleport other objects or people depending on the size of the object and the distance of the location, obviously considering the amount of chakra you have. You always need to be careful with this otherwise you or the object can get lost in this void if you don't have the correct chakra amount."

Misaki stood unmoving as she absorbed all the information Minato had given her. Minato, seeing the doubt in her face grabbed her hand, placing it palm up. With his other hand, he put his hand on hers and apply his seal on her hand. "See? Just like that. You can use my seal for now until you come up with one of your own."

She looked at the writing of the seal and read it out loud. "Endurance, love, sword." Her eyes lit up. "I think I like this one as it is."

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I didn't think it through when I design it so they're just random words." He said.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you, Minato-sama. I won't be able to test it just yet since my chakra system hasn't gone back to normal since an incident I had training a few days ago, but I will as soon as I'm able. For now, I will travel to the battlefield with a different method, it will also save chakra for now."

Minato smiled at her and she smiled in return. _It's the same warm smile as Naruto's._ She thought.

Once outside the Uchiha shrine, Sasuke summoned his giant hawk. Following suit, Misaki summoned her eagle and they both set to the battlefield after the Hokages.

"Why didn't you bring _that_ boy along?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of flying side by side.

" _That_ boy has a name: Tetsuya. You can also call him nephew if you prefer but don't worry, you'll have plenty of time later to get to know him… He has many of Itachi's habits even though he hasn't, they haven't spent time together…" Misaki looked sad for a second before quickly recovering. "He's unsurprisingly exceptional, you'll see." Misaki replied to which Sasuke made his signature 'hmp' sound.

"He does look a lot like niisan when he was younger. If he had longer hair it would probably be like a carbon copy." Sasuke added in a softer tone.

"I know, that's why I kept cutting it. Now that Orochimaru knows, there's no need for that. Tetsuya always complains because he wants it long. Sasuke…" Misaki's tone changed when she called out to him, making Sasuke turn to look at her. "I don't like what I'm sensing coming from you. Are you really going to help the Alliance?"

"I'm going to do what needs to be done." Sasuke stated simply, clearly not wanting to go into details.

"You sure took your time getting here, Sasuke." Naruto said as soon as Sasuke landed on the floor after jumping from his hawk's back. Misaki did the same a few seconds later.

"Misaki sensei! Why did you come with him? And what about your injury?"

"Sasuke's our ally now, he brought Orochimaru back so he could summon the four Hokage. Hashirama-sama applied a healing jutsu to my leg and the bones are healing as we speak, my chakra system just need a little bit longer so I should be back to normal in no time. Nonetheless, I'm still able to fight." She quickly explained while observing the battlefield and the huge monster in the middle of it all.

While the rest of Naruto's former classmates surrounded Sasuke and tried to make sense of his return, Misaki concentrated on locating Kakashi but failed to do so.

"Naruto-kun, where is Kakashi? I can't sense him anywhere." She asked. _Don't tell me..._

"Obito took him to his own dimension, that's why you can't sense him. There's no way we can get there, we can only wait for him to beat Obito and come back on his own."

"Obito? As in Obito Uchiha? What are you talking about? He died long ago, in the last war…" Misaki said sadly. She heard the sad news about the incident during the mission Minato's team carried out and which turned the tables on the shinobi war. She found out Obito had been crushed under a boulder but before the rest of the cave crashed down on him, he'd given his left sharingan to Kakashi.

"It's a long story but the masked man we thought first was Tobi and then Madara was instead Obito. We also have the reincarnated Madara in our hands. They've summoned the Ten-Tails with part of the Eight and Nine-Tails chakra they've collected. That's that big thing over there." Naruto unnecessarily pointed at the Ten-Tails. It was impossible to miss.

In the meantime, the four Hokage had trapped the Ten Tails in a powerful barrier formation. "There's no time to waste. Start infusing chakra right now! We'll take down Ten Tails with an all-out attack!" Hashirama ordered.

The First Hokage created wood style clones to open small access so the shinobi could enter the barrier and attack the Ten Tails. As they approached, the beast split its own body in thousands of smaller beings to keep the shinobi away from the main body. Everyone attacked at once, easily enough killing beast after beast. Misaki used her body flicker jutsu and her katana to defeat multiple beings in a matter of seconds. The smaller beasts didn't seem to be put that much of a resistance.

"Impressive, Misaki-chan!" one of Hashirama's clones said next to her. She felt proud for being praised by the most powerful shinobi so she kept going until a sharp pain shot from her injury. It froze her as she was about to strike one of the beasts and it took the opportunity to hit her, bringing her hard to the floor. As it was about to strike again, Hashirama used his wood style jutsu to stop the attack, sending the beast far away. "You need to slow down and let the injury heal completely. Save your chakra and concentrate on weapons for now. Let us deal with the bigger ones."

"Hai!" she answered embarrassed. She did as she was told, only using her kunais and katana to attack the smaller beasts from the back alongside Hinata. She felt her injury being treated thanks to the jutsu, she knew it was only a matter of moments before she could attack at full strength. She needed to be patient.

"Misaki sensei, your chakra system seems to have fully recovered." Hinata informed her after finishing off a wave or slightly bigger beasts. Misaki didn't waste time and summoned her eagle Suzaku back. Flying low over the creatures, she worked on attacking them with her katana from the back when a scream pierced through the battlefield and everyone felt a sudden increase in energy from the person standing at the top of Ten Tail's.

"Is that… Obito? W-Where is Kakashi!?" Misaki asked to no-one in particular.

"Lads!" Hashirama behind her yelled at Naruto and Sasuke who were at the front of the battlefield. "Stop the jutsu of the one on top of the Ten Tails right now! We cannot let him revive Madara!" Hashirama created five shadow clones to attack Madara behind him, he then called out to his younger brother who created another two clones to help him stop Madara from finishing the jutsu. As she was flying closer to Madara she directed Suzaku towards him as well.

"You should know by now that you can't stop me with clones." Madara said calmly while sitting down as the seven clones closed in on him.

Misaki jumped off the eagle's back and landed a few steps behind Madara. "I'm not a clone." She informed him.

"Oh?" Madara, surprised, turned around to find the tip of her katana right on his face. "You're masking your chakra so I can't tell if you're even the effort. Although... you seem awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I haven't had the 'pleasure' since you've been supposedly dead longer than I've been alive." Misaki spat out.

Misaki felt another change in energy. Looking at the Ten Tails she felt before seeing the Ten Tails being completely absorbed into Obito, transforming him into the Ten Tails' jinchuriki. Everyone grew warily while looking in astonishment at what was happening in front of their eyes. _This is bad. He has so much power, his chakra is off the charts. What have you done, Obito? Where has that cheerful boy that dreamt of being Hokage gone?_


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The new Obito easily broke the barrier created by the four Hokage, making everyone more uneasy. Hashirama and Tobirama's clones disappeared in front of Madara since their originals lost control of the barrier, leaving Misaki alone with him. As the last clone puffed away, Madara took advantage of her shock and reached out to grab her but before he did, Misaki teleported to his front.

Madara sighed but stood in his sitting position. "You have a bigger fish to fry and I'm done waiting for Hashirama." He said before standing up and jumping in front of the running Hashirama who was on his way to deal with the Ten Tails. Misaki emitted a long breath she'd been holding unconsciously.

Misaki caught sight of Obito going after Naruto and Sasuke, the four Hokage moving in front of him to stop him. They attacked the jinchuriki to analyse the enemy's moves and abilities, knowing that they couldn't die since they were reanimations. Unable to stay with the rest of the shinobi, she run towards them. "I don't know if I'll be much help or I'll be on the way but please count with me." She said out loud without taking her eyes of the enemy when she reached the Hokage.

"Misaki-chan," Tobirama started. "none of our ninjutsu or taijutsu attacks have any effect while the attacks Obito uses with the Truth Seeking balls around him nullifies all ninjutsu and stop the regenerating process, Minato has already lost one arm for good." He informed her. At that moment Gamakichi threw one his Syrup Gun jutsu at Obito who blocked it with one of his Seeking Balls. "My summoning time is up and I need to leave. Sorry about this." He apologised before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

However, the sticky liquid the toad from Mount Myōboku had thrown at Obito wasn't nullified and part of the sphere had melted. Misaki looked at Naruto and he nodded. He'd also realised Sage jutsu had an effect on the jinchuriki. They both concentrated on gathering the nature energy around them. Minato also picked up on that and asked Obito about his previous dream of becoming a Hokage to distract him.

Naruto activated his Sage Mode first and created a Rasengan while she still worked on hers. Tobirama teleported Naruto to Obito and managed a direct hit on Obito's back causing a lot of damage this time. "How? I thought ninjutsu didn't work on him." Sasuke asked.

"It seems we have found Obito's weaknesses." Misaki answered with her eyes still closed. "While ninjutsu has no effect, Sage Mode does. Naruto mastered it in Mount Myōboku with the toads, and I master it in Shikkotsu Forest." Misaki replied opening her eyes which now had a blue pigmentation around them as she finally activated her Sage mode.

"Sage moves will work!" Naruto yelled as he and Tobirama came back to their positions. "The Ten Tails uses Nature Energy so it seems we can counter it with Nature Energy ourselves. Are you ready Misaki sensei?" he asked while he started creating another Rasengan.

"Yes, I hope I can match my chakra ratio to yours." Misaki breathed the Fire Style: Fireball into it causing it to turn black and be surrounded by a ring of flames. Tobirama then transported Naruto back to the jinchuuriki.

"Hell Fire: Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the flame-covered Rasengan into the enemy causing a blazing maelstrom of fire, reducing the part of Obito's chest to ashes.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed before returning after a second later thanks to Tobirama. "He will definitely feel that one!"

However, Misaki felt Obito's chakra returning to normal. "Don't celebrate just yet, Naruto." She said while watching Obito stand up as if nothing had happened.

"Give up now and you'll be saved. You'll entered a dream where there will be no more suffering." Obito announced. The survivors around them looked at each other.

"If you succumb to genjutsu, you're no different from being dead!" Hashirama yelled at everyone.

A giant tree shot out to the sky as the roots expanded and took shinobi one by one and draining them of chakra until they die. Everyone started running in panic. "Oh no, this is the Divine Tree, Ten Tails' final form." Hashirama added. More branches kept coming up and reaching for them. Misaki was able to avoid them using her flicker technique but when she managed to clear of the danger she was surrounded by dead shinobi.

"It doesn't matter what you try anymore. The time to enter the moonlit dream world nears." Obito said.

Naruto and Sasuke striked together before Naruto linked his chakra with Obito's and it became a tug-of-war. Together, everyone won and extracted the Tailed Beasts right out of Obito.

As Obito remained on the floor but still alive, Sasuke run with his sword in hand ready to deliver the final blow. Misaki and Naruto run after him. "Sasuke, wait!" they both yelled.

At that moment, Kakashi suddenly returned from the other dimension and appeared over Obito. "Sorry for appearing all of a sudden but Obito was once my friend and classmate. So please let me take responsability for him." As he was about to strike with his kunai, Minato teleported next to him and grabbed his arm. Misaki followed suit a second later, standing opposite Minato and Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Where the hell have you been? Obito returned long ago and I was sick worried!" Misaki screamed at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. Kakashi was taken aback at the sudden outburst while Minato chuckled but he took a small step away from her.

"Women of this time really do have a temper, maybe even worse than Kushina…" Minato said but Misaki looked at him through narrow slits. "Nothing, nothing." he said holding his hand up.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I didn't have enough chakra until now to leave the other dimension. I didn't mean for you to worry about me. But I'm glad you're here now." Kakashi looked up at her with remorse. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Even though they were in the middle of the war and their odds were at disadvantage, Misaki couldn't help the cheerful feeling by just being close to Kakashi.

"Naruto, go and help Lord First in sealing Madara away. We'll deal with Obito." Minato instructed. Naruto did as he was told and left to face Madara.

"A jinchuriki always dies after the Tailed Beast is extracted from them…." Minato whispered sadly.

"Obito…" Misaki said looking at the unmoving man.

"Misa- Misaki, don't give me that look. You're big brown eyes always reminded me of Rin, and right now, it's too painful to watch." Obito said turning his head away. "Rin…" he murmured after a moment. Rin was the kunoichi in Team Misato, and the girl the young Obito always tried to impress.

From the corner of her eye, Misaki noticed Sasuke summoning his hawk. "Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I'll go to Madara as well. I have a feeling Naruto won't be able to do the job by himself." He answered.

"Then I'm coming with you." She said making the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. However, before she casted the jutsu, Sasuke spoke. "Wait. There's no need to waste your chakra, we can fly together on Garuda's back."

Taken aback at Sasuke's suggestion, it took her a few seconds to react while Sasuke looked uncomfortable. Even him seemed surprised at hearing his own words.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Misaki said with a smile. Memories of Sasuke when he was a happy kid flooded her mind while they flew towards Madara's location.

" _Misaki-chan! It's so good to see you." Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mom, greeted her as she approached their home. She was leaving their house and was holding little Sasuke's hand, who was almost 5 years old. Sasuke took a few seconds to recognise her but when he did, his eyes lit up._

" _Misaki-neechan!" He exclaimed before letting go of her mother's hand and running towards her._

" _Sasuke-kun! You've grown so much." Misaki kneeled on the floor with open arms in time to catch the running kid and cuddle him._

" _Ah, I can't wait to see my grandchildren…" Mikoto murmured._

" _Don't encourage her. She's not an Uchiha, and as the lead family of the clan, our children have a responsibility." Fugaku, Mikoto's husband, complained as he also exited the house on his way to the Police headquarters._

" _Dear, don't say such rude things. Our kids are free to be with the women they'd love, regardless of their clan." Misaki didn't understand what the couple were really arguing about._

" _Hey, I'm only 10 years old. Don't you think is a bit too early to talk about grandchildren, mother?" Itachi said as he jumped from his bedroom window which was just above the main entrance. When his eyes found Misaki's, his eyes lit up but in a more intense way than his younger brother's did. Mikoto smiled while she observed them._

" _I don't think so, son." She replied._

" _I'm glad your home. It's been a long year since you've been gone. How was your training with Jiraiya-sama?" Itachi asked Misaki while walking closer to her._

" _It was great when Jiraiya-sensei wasn't on his 'research' missions but I'll tell you all about it while we have some dango. What do you say?"_

" _I want to come with!" Sasuke yelled before Itachi could reply. Misaki looked a Mikoto for approval._

" _Alright, Sasuke. But be a good boy, ok?" Mikoto told her younger son. "You don't mind taking care of Sasuke for a while, don't you Misaki-chan?"_

" _Of course not. I'll take care of him and I won't let anything happen to him, that's a promise." Misaki said while smiling at Sasuke and holding onto his hand._

"There's something different about Madara." Misaki said when they arrived. Madara had his eyes closed while he spoke to Hashirama.

"These two polar opposites operating together that give rise to all things in this universe…" The Uchiha was saying, to her surprise, Misaki could see that Madara had somehow been revived and had some of the First Hokage's cells attached to his chest. "Hashirama, do you remember me telling this long ago in front of the Uchiha Stone Tablet? That the inscription on the stones says, when two opposite sides cooperate, you have true happiness. But I also told you it could be interpreted differently. The one who obtains both Uchiha and Senju powers can attain true power. Don't you think it could be read that way as well?"

Misaki felt both Sasuke and Hashirama glancing at her while she kept her eyes on Madara. What kind of power was he talking about? Would she be able to tap into this power with her Senju lineage and the Uchiha cells she acquired from Tetsuya?

In a quick movement Madara stole Hashirama's Sage jutsu chakra since Hashirama was unable to move due to the rods attached to his body. At that moment, Sasuke took the opportunity to attack with his katana.

"This is the perfect time to kill you since you're flesh and blood." Sasuke said menacingly as he marched forward. Even though Madara had his eyes still closed, he managed to evade every single one of Sasuke's strikes. Misaki jumped in and with her katana, they both made combination attacks against the enemy.

"I can feel it, the power behind your eyes, the Uchiha power but… you're not an Uchiha and you don't have the sharingan." Madara told her while dodging her attacks. "How is that possible? Maybe I'll take one of your eyes to see what lies behind them, for my other eye, I will take Sasuke's. However, I must do something else now." Madara said before taking throwing a powerful kick against her stomach which sent her backwards and taking Sasuke down with her. Madara then run off towards the Tailed Beasts that were fred earlier.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked as he helped her stand back up.

"I think he's after the power of the Tailed Beasts. Let's free Hashirama-sama from those rods and then we can go after him." Misaki approached the First Hokage but Sasuke went after Madara without waiting for her. "Agh, Sasuke-kun… he just couldn't wait a few minutes."

"Wait. Don't touch these rods. They will drain you from your chakra." Hashirama told her.

"I think I can manage if I use of my jutsu, they nullified other jutsu." She closed her eyes in concentration and worked on gathering her chakra but suddenly she felt a chilled run through her spine. Misaki gasped loudly.

"What is it, Misaki-chan?"

"I wasn't paying attention earlier but now… no… No way!" She yelled opening her eyes. "Naruto… his chakra is fading away… Madara must've got to him and Sasuke is on his way to him now. I need to get to them." She turned away from Hashirama and started running towards Sasuke. As she run she summoned her eagle and flew as fast as she could go. When she was getting closer to Madara's location, she noticed Tobirama on the floor with black rods stuck to his body and making him unable to move in the same way his older brother had been. Then, Sasuke, who was flying on his hawk above him jumped down and ready to strike with his katana. However, at the time he was inches away from Madara, some form of invisible field stopped him on his tracks on froze him on the spot. Madara took the katana from him and before Misaki could blink, he had stabbed Sasuke's chest with it.

 _Noooo!_ Misaki yelled in her mind because the rest of her body, including her mouth, had been paralyzed with the shock. She was supposed to protect Itachi's younger brother and yet, she had let his mad man thrust his sword into Sasuke right before her eyes. Anger built up quickly inside of her, her chakra bursting from her body and turning into a red fire cloak. She drew her katana and with a chakra enhanced push she propelled herself towards Madara but his blue Susanoo materialised and grabbed her whole body.

"That was some impressive speed. And here I thought Tobirama was the fastest. It's good you made the error of announcing your arrival like a big red neon sign." Madara started laughing but stopped dead with he noticed that the Susanoo's hand around Misaki was starting to melt. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Tobirama, is she a relative of yours?" Tobirama gasped before he could stop himself then grinded his teeth. Madara eyed him before looking back a Misaki. "Excellent. I was just telling Tobirama here how unsatisfying was to skewed him with these rods since he's only a reanimation, his body doesn't feel any pain. But killing one of his relatives, like he killed my little brother, will give me more pleasure."

"Madara, stop it. Don't go any further!" Tobirama complained as he tried to move but to no avail.

Misaki felt the hold of the Susanoo turn a bit loose but at the same time she noticed Sasuke's chakra fading into almost nothing. She turned to look at Sasuke's body, he was facing down on the ground, the back of his shirt was covered in blood. He was looking back at her but the light in his eyes had already faded away. "Madara…" Misaki spoke while slowly turning to face the Uchiha. "You're going to pay for what you've do-" She couldn't finish the last word because blood sputtered from her mouth and the air from her lungs had disappeared. Her eyes widened then turned to look down. Madara had just stabbed her in the chest with her own katana as well.

Strangely, she didn't feel any pain. It was quite the opposite, her whole body had gone numb and her vision started to fade. Madara's Susanoo let go of her body and as she fell onto the floor, the katana withdrew from her body. Misaki's eyes rolled inside their sockets before her body hit the ground.

Lying there, her legs or arms didn't seem to respond to her will to move. She could feel her heartbeat in the back of her ears, its unsteady pounding seemed to beat in slow motion.

 _Dudum, duh… dum..._

The beating got louder and louder, the interval between each other longer each time. The hairs on her arms stood to attention, a chill run down her spine. She tried but couldn't keep her eyes fixed on the enemy in front of her as he walked away from the three bodies he'd just butchered.

 _Dudum, duh… dum… duh-_


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Drip… drip… drip_

The sound of some water drops echoed in the enclosed area. She was wrapped in silence, as if at the bottom of a pool. Down there, death was neither dark nor fearful. Like amniotic fluid to a fetus, it was natural, self-evident. _This isn't so bad,_ Misaki thought, and almost smiled. That was when she heard another sound.

 _Drip._

The sound of this lone drop was loud and clear. It brought a warm sensation to her whole body that awoke her senses. Like a person surfacing from deep under water she took a long breath, and exhaled, as if replacing every molecule of air within her. _Is something or someone there or is it just my imagination?_ Misaki opened her eyes and found herself in a wide soundless space that seemed surrounded by walls, only they were so far away that they couldn't be seen but felt. She was standing on the water that covered the whole floor and the only light originated from under the water.

"You're awake." A deep male voice said. In front of her, an elderly man she somehow hadn't noticed until then was standing in front of her. He had spiky hair and a goatee, he was wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six blacks magatama around a high collar. Both his eyes showed the Rinnegan, and in the center of his forehead, a round Sharingan.

"Am I… dead?" Misaki asked shyly. Once she said it, she regretted instantly. This was her consciousness and her body was on the brink of death. Whether she lived or died wasn't up to her at this stage.

"You were close to. Though you had not yet die, this place is thine inner mind. However, there are people making sure you live. A girl with immense chakra and regenerating abilities is looking after you as we speak, so we don't have much time. My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." The man introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Sage of Six Paths." She replied, somehow, she knew who this man was.

"I'm glad you know who I am, it'll save me time from explaining again. That young blond boy took most of my time a moment ago, at least the other one was more understanding."

"You mean Naruto and Sasuke?" Misaki asked.

"Correct."

"Why are you here, if may I ask?"

"I had foreseen that the incarnates of my two sons wouldst end up in such a state as that. Hence, I've come to share my power with them to help them defeat the man that has gained the power of the Tailed Beasts. They now have the power to seal this person in the same way my brother and I did with our mother Kaguya.

On the other hand… You're the descendant of my younger brother Hamura, the ancestor of the Hyūga clan and the founder of the shinobi of the Moon. Unlike with the two young shinobi, I'm not here to share my power with you because you already posses that power within you.

This is because you grandmother was a direct descendant of my late brother and your grandfather was a descendant of my younger son Ashura, from whom the Senju clan originates. On top of that, you've gained some of the visual prowess of the Sharingan after bearing an Uchiha, who are descendants of my older son Indra. Because of this, you already have both of the powers I've shared with Naruto and Sasuke in the same way I did with my sons. And the power that I couldn't give you, my younger brother's, you already possess.

Your destiny in this world has not yet arrived but I foresee that in the future you'll be able to achieve things others haven't been able to with the power that lies inside you. All I can do at this moment, considering your condition, is help you awaken these abilities until you're able to make use of them. You've inherited my brother's powerful chakra, the proficiency of wielding a sword and sensory abilities. All this combined with the combination of byakugan and sharingan in your system will let you unlock the Six Paths Senjutsu which is an heightened form of senjutsu. You can feel it inside you, don't you?" Hagoromo asked.

"Six Paths… Senjutsu? Me?" Misaki couldn't really believe his words.

"Yes. In the past and the present, wars had occur between powerful siblings and shinobi with a brother-like bond and it will be your duty to ensure history doesn't repeat itself with your two sons since they will both grow to be very powerful."

"Huh?" Misaki was lost for words for a long moment. "I only have a son, Hagoromo-sama."

"I see. Excuse me for getting ahead of myself. However, you're with child with your second son. I can clearly sense his powerful chakra inside of you. To be more clear, I can feel him retaining most of your chakra to protect himself, and that worries me because it reminds me of my mother who wished to keep all the chakra to herself."

Was she dreaming? Could this man be telling the truth? If he was, Misaki was carrying Kakashi's baby and that made her so unbelievable happy. A child that would be on par with her son Tetsuya, a gifted genius shinobi who was following after his father's steps in terms of skills and intelligence. Itachi, was after all praised as one of the best of his generation and one of the most powerful Uchiha of all time.

On the other hand, Kakashi was recognised as a prodigy among all Five Great Nations, who graduated even younger than Itachi from the Academy at the top of his class in a single year. He had exceptional abilities and a heart of gold. Misaki couldn't wait to see what their son would look like. However, without letting her dwell on the news, Hagoromo approached her and placed his hands on the sides of her temples then closed his eyes in concentration.

"For generations, your ancestors have not awaken the Byakugan. Nonetheless, it's prowess still runs through your veins but your chakra system is not completely active in the area surrounding your eyes. I don't think it'd be safe in your state to make use of your chakra for powerful jutsu, at least not for the time being. Nonetheless, I will unlock the tenketsu around your eyes that will enable you to unleash your true dōjutsu when you're ready."

"Misaki!" A commanding voice called out to her. The voice sounded far away, as if coming from a distant time. "Misaki-nēsan!" At that, Misaki's eyes flew open.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She said in a hoarse voice. "You're alive?" Her vision focused slowly to find Sasuke, Orochimaru and the others around her.

"She's going to be fine, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru consoled him. "Karin's given her some of chakra. You don't have to worry."

"But I used up a lot when we had to get through that gigantic wooden thing so I couldn't give her enough to recover completely, not that I had it anyway." The girl named Karin complained.

"Thank you, Karin-chan." Misaki expressed her gratitude. If it weren't for her she probably would be dead by now.

Misaki looked at Sasuke who seemed to be making sure she was alright when she noticed on his left eye a Rinnegan similar to Madara's. "Sasuke-kun… your eye…" Sasuke stop the examination and met her eyes.

"It's a long story, Misaki. And right now, I need to go and stop Madara with the new power I've been given." He said before standing up to go and free Tobirama from the black rods that were keeping him immobile.

"Can you teleport, Nidaime?" Sasuke asked the Second Hokage who seemed bewildered at the fact that Sasuke had held the rods without being affected.

"Yeah… since I'm linked to Yondaime's markings. But at my current strength, I can only teleport one person."

"That's plenty, I alone need to go."

"No, wait!" Misaki yelled. However, Tobirama ignored her and sent Sasuke to the Fourth Hokage's location by placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-chan." Tobirama turned to look at her and apologised. "You haven't yet fully recovered. It'd be too dangerous to go right now. Somehow Sasuke has gained an incredible power and I can sense Naruto has as well. This is their fight."

Misaki placed both her hands over her still flat belly. After what the Sage of Six Paths had told her, she felt afraid to go to the front line and fight. When she had just woken up a moment ago, she thought it was a possibility that she'd only been dreaming. However, Sasuke had awoken the Rinnegan due to the power given by Sage of Six Paths which meant that she hadn't been dreaming and everything Hagoromo had told her must've been indeed true. There was a life growing inside of her and she had to protect it no matter what. The only thing she could do was rely on Sasuke and Naruto and trust that they would be able to defeat Madara. From the chakra she was sensing from them, each of them had more power than she currently had so if she were to fight, she would only be in their way.

The floor suddenly started shaking, large chunks of it breaking into pieces. Misaki jumped a few times to avoid being sucked into the gaps that were forming. But then, everything stilled as the night suddenly turned into light, making everyone squint at the unexpected brightness. Looking up, Misaki could see a Rinne Sharingan reflected on the red moon. _This is bad_. She thought to herself.

Tobirama materialised next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. When she looked at Tobirama, she noticed that behind him Orochimaru and Karin appeared to have Rinnegan eyes as they stared into the moon.

"Those eyes… is that…?" She murmured and then gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, Madara has launched the Tsukuyomi already. Everyone seems to be already under the genjutsu."

"It's so strong…" She whispered when she felt a current crawled up her spine. Automatically, she joined both hands in front of her chest and gathered her chakra to try and stop it before she realised what that could mean. The Sage of Six Paths advised earlier that it was dangerous for the baby to use her chakra on strong jutsu, and for the looks of the scale of this one she would have to utilise all of her remaining chakra. It was too risky and for that, she stopped fighting it, dropping her arms in defeat.

"Misaki, fight it! You can counter this jutsu!" She heard Tobirama call out to her but his voice already sounded far away and her sight seemed to had been taken away. The light, now so bright, blinded her as a sense of tranquility invaded her heart and mind. Powerless to fight, she let the genjutsu take over her.

* * *

"Misaki-chan! Hey, sleepy head, open your eyes" a gentle voice called out to her. Misaki opened her eyes and found Shisui kneeling in front of her. She sat up rubbing her eyes confused. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded strange to her ears.

"Huh? You really need to be careful, you've overused your chakra, that's very dangerous. You gave me quite a fright when you just collapse and didn't react for a few seconds. We're behind the training grounds, don't you recognise the place?" Shisui asked her, concern on his face. "Y-Yes, I recognise the place but… why are _you_ here?"

"What do you mean? We were sparring five minutes ago, I put you under my genjutsu but after a while you managed to break out of it, again! However, you used up all your chakra and dropped, but now you're back. Here, have some water." Shisui handed her a bottle. She took a sip while trying to remember what has happened earlier. She vaguely remembered what Shisui has just told her and she remembered drinking from his bottle water with a sense of déjà vu. Didn't she have have some rice balls that Mikoto sent over?

"Hey, I brought some lunch, Okāsan thought you two would be hungry by now. Let's have some lunch together." Itachi said as he approach them. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. Itachi looked confused by the question, "I've just finished the mission I was assigned to and when I went home to change okāsan gave me some lunch to bring over. Are you ok? You look kind of pale, Misaki." Itachi placed a hand on her cheek.

"She used too much chakra again, she'll be back to normal after having some food. Don't worry Itachi-kun." Shisui took one of the rice balls and handed it to her. She took a bite but kept looking from Shisui to Itachi over and over, an unusual feeling clutching at her chest, she was feeling content just seeing them but in an eerie kind of way.

 _I met Shisui when I was 5 and Itachi a year later. They were both from the Uchiha clan but they welcomed me into their lives and we developed strong bonds, we were like a family… This is the place where I belong, with them. They both look so cheerful and untroubled…_ she suddenly had a flashback of an older Itachi's with a concerned face.

 _This isn't right!_ "I'm under a genjutsu" she muttered.

"What? No, you broke out of it. And why would I put you under a genjutsu eating rice balls?" Shisui laughed but she started to have trouble to simply breathe. _A family where I belong… but I have my own family. Well, the only person left is my father… hold on, this is…_ Her heart seemed to stop.

"Misaki! Hey, take a deep breath, what's going on?" Itachi was holding both her shoulders and shaking her lightly. She had stopped breathing and her lungs were burning, she hadn't realised she wasn't breathing until then.

"Well, she was worried about your last ANBU mission, Itachi." Shisui told him while placing a hand on his shoulder, then looked at her with one of his goofy smiles on his face. "I told you he was going to be fine. See? He's back. You don't have to worry about anything, we will always be here with you." _Here… with you_. The words echoed in her mind like a warning bell.

"No! This isn't real! I need to break out of this genjutsu!" she stood up and started running away but Shisui used his Body Flicker jutsu and materialised in front of her. "Hey, stop. You're worrying me." She struggled against his hold while Shisui kept talking. "It us, Misaki-chan, Itachi and me. We're your family, you know that, right? We're both here, with you, we'll always be _here_ …"

Misaki knew this wasn't right but unconsciousness won over her again.

* * *

Misaki found herself looking at the blue sky from the top of the Hokage's building. "It's finally happened. I always knew he could become Hokage, and know he is in a position to change the shinobi world." Misaki looked to her right to face the person who had spoken, Shisui was standing next to her, he was in his mid-twenties wearing the standard jonin attire and looking proud. She followed his gaze and found the Third Hokage handing his hat a man already wearing a standard white and red Hokage's cloak. She gasped when her brain registered that the man was no other than Itachi. "I'm counting on you, Fifth Hokage," Lord Third announced. "From this day on, I shall protect Konoha with my life as the Fifth Hokage." Itachi responded turning to the villagers who started cheering loudly. She felt joy fill her heart, the problems between the Uchiha and the village would come to an end, the village would be protected. He could even bring peace to the country as he had the mindset for it.

After most of the people came to him to congratulate him, Itachi approached her and Shisui, a smile appearing on the corner of his mouth. "With you as my right-hand man," he said to Shisui, "and you as captain of the ANBU under my command," he told her, "there's nothing that will stop us from achieving our goals."

"Hai! Godaime-sama!" She answered, making Itachi laugh. "Oh, please. Address me as you always have, can't have you calling sama." Both Itachi and Shisui started laughing and when they saw the confusion on her face the laughter turned even louder. "Alright, let's go home Misaki. Our friends will be arriving soon to celebrate, I'll see you later Shisui."

They walked towards the Uchiha compound in silence but Misaki could feel Itachi's eyes on her. "Niisan!" Sasuke called out to him as he was running towards them. "Sasuke?" she asked out loud. Sasuke was wearing Konoha's Police Force attire. "Sorry I missed the ceremony, how was it?"

"It went as planned, we're on our way home now. Will you be able to make it later?"

"Sure, I just need to finish a report in HQ and I'll be on my way. I'll see you both later." Sasuke smiled before running off. Misaki felt her heart grow fonder at the friendly interaction between the siblings for some reason. Her smile turned into a frown.

Itachi stopped her at the entrance and placed a comforting hand on her cheek. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, everything is perfect. I'm happy for you, for your clan and the village."

"So why do you look like something is missing?"

"Do I? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just trying to take in all these changes, I guess." Misaki answered in a confused way.

"You say that like things have happened all of a sudden but we've been working for years to be where we are now. I… wanted to ask you later on but maybe it'll be better if I do it now…"

"Ask me what?"

"Misaki, everything I've ever envisioned has come true so far. When I first met you, I was filled with light and hope. The time that I first saw you stopping mid-spar to run to my little brother, I knew we were meant to be. Before I came to know you I was trying to find the meaning of life, now I'm a better person because of you. We both love to have a family full of love and dream of a shinobi world free of hate, so together we can accomplish that. And those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me, because I need you by my side, always. Marry me and be called Misaki Uchiha. Marry me and stay with me and never leave me, I cannot bear another day of my life to go by that does not have you in it."

Misaki was so shocked she couldn't speak. She had dreamt of becoming Itachi's wife since she was probably only 10 years old, she was 21 now and it seemed like hadn't thought about that dream for a very long time. How was that possible? Isn't this what she wanted for so long?

"Y-You don't want to?" Itachi asked seeing her hesitation.

"Of course I do, I'm just shocked that's all." She jumped into his open arms, her body fitting perfectly into his. _This is where I belong_.

"You scared me there for a second. But now I can't wait for spend the rest of my life with you, build a family, seeing our kids run around, calling us mom and dad… _Mom?_ Her heart skipped another beat and it suddenly it felt like it was breaking into two. She clutched her chest and took a step back. _Mom_. The voice of her son echoed in her mind.

"We-we already have Tetsuya, our son. I need to go back to him."

"What? Misaki, what are you talking about? This is what we both wanted, don't you see this is where you belong?" Itachi kept urging.

"No! This isn't right! It's still a genjutsu, it just keeps getting stronger and my resolve is weakening. I need to get out of here!" She started running with a heavy heart from the dream world she once wanted but she also knew it wasn't real. It wasn't right for her to be here no matter how much her heart longed for it. She closed her eyes and gathered her chakra in another attempt to break out of this place.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Okāsan? Where are you running off to?" She heard Tetsuya call out to her. She opened her eyes and found her son a few meters in front of her. She slowed her pace down. Tetsuya had grown up into a handsome 10 year-old boy.

"Hhmm..." For some reason, she couldn't think of an answer. Why she's been running?

"Otōsan summoned you to his office."

"Tōsan? Where?"

"The Hokage's office? Where else?" Before she can gather her thoughts they moved to the Hokage's office to find Kakashi behind a pile of paperwork on his desk. _Kakashi is the Hokage?_

"Kakashi? What's going on? What happened to the war?" She suddenly remember about the incident with Madara. Kakashi looked up from his papers and frowned, then stood up and moved to her side.

"Are you having one of your migraines again? You forgot to take your medicine this morning, didn't you?" He asked before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The light contact made her shiver slightly,her thoughts moved aside for a moment.

"Huh? No, I'm… yes, my head hurts I guess, but what happened? How did we broke out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

"I don't understand why you always ask that question when you get these migraines… but that was two years ago, Misaki. Naruto and Sasuke managed to take Madara Uchiha down and released us from the Tsukuyomi. You told me you tried countless times to break out of it, you were the only one that never gave into the jutsu and because of your resistance it keep changing the story to lure you in. However, you weren't able to do it but luckily we were all released. Have a seat, it will all come back to you."

"I-I think I can remember something now..." Images of the aftermath of the war filler her mind, Naruto and Sasuke freeing everyone from the endless dream, shinobi returning to their hometowns, attending a funeral for all the comrades they'd lost, Kakashi's inauguration as the Sixth Hokage… it all felt like she was watching a movie of her memories.

"Tetsu, can you go and get your mom's medicine?" Kakashi asked Tetsuya.

"Of course, tōsan. I'll be back in a second." Tetsuya opened the office door to exit as Shikamaru and an ANBU were about to knock. "Hey, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru looked confused for a moment as Tetsuya run off without waiting for a reply.

"Hi, Misaki. Kakashi, you summoned us?"

"I have an urgent mission. We have received a message from Sai. He was leading a team made up of ten ANBU members in the Land of Silence. They were investigating the missing ninja who went missing in action during the war, the leads took them to that country. But it seems that he has fallen into the enemy's hands. The leading force behind that country is a man called Gengo, he seems to be preparing for war and we couldn't possible withstand another war. I'm sending two ANBU members with you Shikamaru, as this would be an assassination mission. This would be the quickest and most effective way of stopping the Land of Silence from disrupting the world's hard-attained peace."

"I see. So Misaki will conceal our presence by manipulating our chakra so the infiltration in the enemy's land goes smoothly, I'll use my jutsu to bind the target and Rou will deliver the killing blow." Shikamaru guessed Kakashi's strategy.

"You're as sharp as ever, Shikamaru. You will leave tomorrow at dawn."

Shikamaru and Rou left the room and Kakashi returned to Misaki's side. Tilting her head back, she looked up into his stunning face, even behind the mask she could work out the beautiful planes and angles under the fabric. In his eyes was remorse there, and love. So much love. "I wish I could go and kill Gengo myself." He told her.

"That's impossible, you're the Hokage."

"This is a S-class mission, you know I wouldn't send you to such a dangerous mission if I could, right? But you're the only ninja that can hide your chakra as well as others and that's the key part of the operation. Promise me you'll be extra careful." Misaki's fingertips brushed over his brow, there was a frown of displeasure. She knew the demons that tormented Kakashi. He had lost so many friends and comrades during missions and battles since a very early age.

"Nothing will keep me away from you, Kakashi. You know that, don't you?"

" _Misaki_." He leaned in until his breath gusted hot on her neck. They were in the Hokage's office but when they were together, there was nothing else. Misaki leaned into his body, tilting her face until her skin brushed his face, taking pleasure of the heat that emanated from Kakashi. It felt like it had been ages since they've been like this so she savoured the feeling.

Misaki slowly lowered Kakashi's mask and enjoyed the way his eyes lit with fire as he looked into her eyes. After a short moment, his duty as the Hokage kicked in and started to retreat before things could go any further. However, Misaki didn't want to let go and her hand held onto the back of his head, keeping him there while she leaned forward until their lips met.

Kakashi remained still for a moment, then kissed her back gently, his mouth moving over hers with care, a warm caress that slowly became warmer. Closing his eyes in defeat, Kakashi deepened the kiss and when her lips parted, his tongue invaded her mouth. Misaki moaned, her arm sliding around his neck and holding on as her body arched and stretched against his. This was Kakashi, the man she loved. Did anything else mattered?

The opening of the office door made them freeze, then turn toward the door.

"S-Sorry for interrupting." Shikamaru apologised looking at the floor embarrassed. "I'll come back later."

"It's fine, Shikamaru-kun." Misaki quickly put Kakashi's mask back on since he was still reeling on the fact that they've just been caught in the Hokage's office and in a compromised position during working hours. "You guys deal with the village's affairs. I need to go and get some air anyway." She smiled, but confusion was still reigning in her mind. The memories from the last two years after the incident with Madara, the Infinite Tsukuyomi and how she found herself here all of a sudden had been put in a corner while she was lost in Kakashi. However, they've all come back to her.

She left the Hokage's office and went up to the rooftop of the building. From there she could see the whole village under the clear blue sky. There was a light warm breeze that was also warming her heart and taking away the uneasiness she felt in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath as she let the feeling sink in when she felt something behind her.

Turning around she realised there was no one, but looking up she could see the Hokage's faces carved into the mountain, from the first Hokage, Hashirama, to the current and sixth Hokage, Kakashi. She found it amusing that the person who a few years ago only read no-good books and didn't feel like doing much of anything unless there was no other option, was now the Hokage, her husband and father figure for her son.

The thought caused a tingling sensation in chest that brought her eyes to the second Hokage, Tobirama. The man she had found to be her grandfather recently. _Recently?_ It felt like it was only hours ago yet that discovery happened two years ago? " _Misaki, fight it! You can counter this jutsu!_ " were the last words he said to her and yet she wasn't able to accomplish that.

Was she still under the genjutsu? She was always able to see through other's genjutsu but right now she couldn't tell. Everything seem real, a perfect reality. Too perfect...

Even though she wasn't sure whether it was a genjutsu or not, she had to try to break free. There was nothing to lose if she was in the actual real world.

The most common technique was to mix up the chakra flow. She gathered all her chakra and released it in one go, "release!" Nothing happened around her, however she felt her eyes burn. She tried again and the pain intensified. Was this happening because of a genjutsu? If she was still under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, how was she supposed to get out? She moved to the next step, causing harm to her own body.

Taking one of her kunais, she stabbed herself on the inside of her left arm. The pain run all throughout her body but concentrated in the back of her eyes. She suddenly remember the time she fought against Tobi's jutsu, how she focused all her chakra in her eyes until she could see red, it had hurt back then but now it felt differently. Was it because of what the Sage of Six Paths did? Didn't he said he unlock something that would enable her to unlock its true power? When she used to fight Shisui's Sharingan she thought it was her will and mind that fought against it but now she realised it had always been her eyes. But now, she knew her eyes held the power she needed and she had to work out how to use it quickly.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked her from exit door of the building. Tetsuya was next to him with a bottle of what it look to be medicine pills.

"Step away, you're not real." Torment filled his eyes but Kakashi took a step in her direction. "Stop!" She yelled.

"Okāsan? You're scaring me, I don't like when you're like this. Please take your medicine, the pain will go away soon, I promise." The look in her son's face was pure agony. It seemed that this wasn't the first time she'd done this, so why couldn't she remember that? She didn't want to see that look of suffering in the two people she hold dearest but she had to focus on the fact that they weren't real. Nonetheless, it still hurt.

She took another swing and stabbed herself on the right leg, the intensity of the pain was greater and for a split second she felt the _real_ world. Her body was enveloped in something similar to a cocoon and her chakra was being absorbed. She couldn't keep on stabbing herself, it wasn't enough.

Misaki turned and took a step onto the ledge of the building but she felt Kakashi's hand grabbing her arm. "Misaki, look at me." Kakashi said, his soothing voice the calm in the churning waters trying to drown her.

Misaki forced herself to turn and look at him, and she was able to hold his gaze. "Stop it, please. Just a few minutes ago you said you'll stay with me. Why are you doing this? This is where you belong."

"No, Kakashi. I said nothing will keep me away from you. I'm going to you, don't you see? I belong with you, the _real_ you." She broke free of his hold and jumped from the ledge without giving it a second thought. While she was falling down, her body turned and she could see Kakashi trying to reach out to her.

Closing her eyes to avoid looking at the torment in his face she concentrated on her chakra. She was going to get a window of opportunity of a second or less from the moment her body _died_ until her mind would follow suit.

She quickly gathered all her chakra in the area around her eyes. She felt the moment her body hit the ground, the real her spat blood and she was able to open her eyes a little bit into the darkness. Despite the fact that her real body had been staying still until now, she could feel the pain all over it from the fall during her dream. But this was no time to be feeling sorry for herself so she poured all her chakra through her eyes until it covered her entire body and then made it burst, breaking the case that was holding her in place. She fell from where she was being held which looked like one of the branches from a gigantic tree, but just before her body hit the ground, Tobirama caught her.

"I knew you could do it." He said with a grin.

Misaki covered her mouth as she coughed again. When she looked into her hand she noticed the blood on it, the other one quickly moving to cover her stomach. "Oh no…" She whispered. When she'd been under the Tsukuyomi the memories of her current state had been erased, but now that she was back in the real world everything came crashing down on her. In her attempt to break out of it she'd risk not only her life, but also her unborn son's.

"Ani-ja!" Tobirama called out to his brother and Hashirama quickly moved to their side. "She must've caused herself harm to get free from the genjutsu so her internal organs have been affected. Don't worry, ani-ja will heal you, Misaki-chan." Tobirama told her when he spotted unshed tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not worried about myself, it's my, my…" Misaki hugged her belly with both arms. "Hashirama-sama, please examine my unborn baby... Kami-sama, let it be alright."

Tobirama was still holding her in his arms when Hashirama placed his hands over her abdomen to start a healing jutsu. The brothers shared a look before Tobirama looked down and shook his head.

"Tobirama-sama?" Misaki asked with wide eyes.

"I can't sense anything other than your chakra…"

"No… that can't be. The Sage of Six Paths said he was masking his chakra… up to this point, I've never been able to sense him but he still has to be there, safe and sound!" Misaki tried to move out of Tobirama's hold.

"Stay still, Misaki-chan." Hashirama ordered. "You have a collapsed lung but I can feel something in your lower belly, only I can't seem to get past it. Whatever it is, it's protected so I'm sure there was no damage to it. Maybe if we can get one of the Hyuga to check with their Byakugan they'll be able to tell for sure."

"Hinata didn't see anything earlier. Only Hagoromo-sama was able to sense it, maybe because he possessed the Rinnegan." Misaki wondered.

"What do you need the Rinnegan for?" She heard Sasuke's voice behind Tobirama.

"Sasuke-kun!" Misaki saw Sasuke arrive with Naruto. Her eyes widened when she noticed they both had lost an arm. "Your arms… what's happened?"

"It's a long story Misaki sensei." Naruto started. "After defeating Madara and then Kaguya, I had to beat Sasuke until he got back to his senses. We both lost an arm in the process but it's going to be fine! We're now going to release everyone from the Tsukuyomi and then we can all go back home, dattebayo!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke had his eyes focused on her abdomen. "There's something... " He began but then gasped.

"What do you see, Sasuke-kun?" Misaki asked with a shaky voice.

"It's tiny but there's some sort of chakra field different from yours and… oh, I see. It's perfectly fine, hmm… congratulations?" He answered and asked at the same time.

"He's fine?" She asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Misaki! Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as Sakura was bringing him in tow. He seemed completely exhausted and ready to drop but his eyes were bright and worried from seeing her being treated by the First Hokage.

Misaki smiled at him. "Yes, we're fine." She answered which made Kakashi tilt his head in question. "It was our baby that's been messing up with my chakra levels. Kakashi, you're going to be a father." She added.

"Eh?" Kakashi stood straight. "I'm… you're… so we're…" He mumbled.

Naruto slapped his shoulder and laughed. "You're going to be a dad, Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke and the others joined in the laughter at Kakashi's comical face.

Kakashi seemed to regain control and moved closer to her when Hashirama finished his treatment and stepped aside. Tobirama let her stand up then.

She glanced up and met his eyes, a dopey look of affection on his lovely face. "Thank you…" He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "You never cease to amaze me, and now you've made me the happiest man alive."

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hello to my dear readers! The next chapters might take a bit longer than my usual weekly updates. Apologies if this is the case but hopefully you'll stay in touch :)

Now that you now more about Misaki, the _real_ story commences... (*wink wink*)

Ja ne

Misa


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Nearly a month has passed after Naruto and Sasuke released the Infinite Tsukuyomi and they all returned to Konoha. The atmosphere in the village was different as everyone enjoyed the peace and tranquility after the war while working in rebuilding the village and treating the injured.

Misaki and Tetsuya were walking side by side towards the training grounds after helping in the hospital all morning.

"Okāsan, are you sure you don't want to go home and rest instead of watching me train?" Tetsuya asked her mother.

"I'm not tired." She answered with a smile. "Plus, who's going to train you better than your own mom? I know better than anyone what you might be capable of, and that's because you have inherited both your mother and father's best skills." _And after the Sage of Six Paths confirmed that you'll become one of the strongest shinobi of all time, I need to make sure you stay on the right path. I don't know if it'll be you or your unborn little brother that will turn against the other in the future._ She thought while keeping the smile on her face.

"Anyway," She continued. "I'm not the one who's going to train with you today so I'll be fine. In fact, your training buddy has just arrived."

At that moment, Tetsuya noticed Lee running towards them. "Misaki sensei! Tetsuya-kun!" He yelled.

"Hi, Lee-kun. Thanks for coming in such short notice." Misaki greeted him.

"Lee-san is going to train me?" Tetsuya asked looking at her.

"That's right. I want you to work on your speed, your natural speed without the aid of chakra or ninjutsu. The quicker this is, the better you'd be using ninjutsu. And since you're my son and a descendant of the Second Hokage, I know you'll be faster than any other shinobi."

"Really? That fast? You really think so, okāsan?"

"I know so, Tetsu." She answered while patting his dark hair.

"Let's go, Tetsuya-kun. Get ready because I'm not going to take it easy on you." Lee announced while giving him the thumbs up with a smile.

And hour later Lee has completed his 'warming up' regime, leaving Tetsuya gasping for hair and almost ready to drop.

"Don't tell me you're tired, Tetsuya-kun! We're just getting started, the fun starts after the warm up!" He said.

"Eeh?! That was the warm up?" Tetsuya complained.

"Of course! Now we're going to work on your reflexes. I'm going to come at you at my highest speed. Let's see if you can avoid my attack."

Before Tetsuya could respond, Lee started running in random directions but at such speed that Tetsuya found it hard to follow his movements. At aleatory moments, Lee would slow his pace for a millisecond to make himself clearly visible. At times, he will materialise to the young boy's side, others to his front and other times away from his reach.

After getting tired of guessing where Lee was going to appear next, Tetsuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath to activate his Sharingan. However, before he did, Misaki spoke.

"No Sharingan. Concentrate on your surroundings, use all your senses to follow Lee-kun. Learn not to rely only on you Sharingan, it consumes a lot of chakra and, in battle, you have to conserve as much as possible. Sight isn't the only way you can _see_ him, you have your hearing to pinpoint Lee-kun's light steps, your touch to feel the slight changes in the wind on your skin as he moves…"

Tetsuya did as his mother said, expanding his senses like an invisible orb that surrounded him. The moment he sensed Lee approaching him from his back ready to grab him, he narrowed his eyes and tensed, ready to take on Lee's attack but in an instant, he found himself at Lee's back while the shinobi in his green spandex seemed to be trying to grab air.

"Huh?" Lee turned to him. "You teleported?" He asked him but he didn't know how to answer, he wasn't even sure what's just happened. Looking behind Lee, he could see Misaki staring at them with wide eyes.

"You- can teleport? I haven't even teach you the flicker technique, and that took me years to master! And yet you can teleport with such ease?" She exclaimed running to his side. "You're truly are gifted, Tetsu." She added in a mixture of awe and worry.

It was almost terrifying how exceptional his abilities were and how effortless he came to tap into them. As quick and straightforward it had been for her to learn new techniques she had also struggled along the way at one point or another. However, it didn't seem even the sightless challenge to her son. The Uchiha bloodline was even more powerful that she ever imagined after seeing the results in him.

"Hey, you guys!"

She turned to find Kakashi and Sasuke walking in their direction.

"Kakashi!" She greeted him. "Sasuke? What's going on, you're out of prison?"

"Yes, we've applied a jutsu that stops him from gathering chakra until the kages decide on his verdict. It's the same that's used in the Blood Prison. Until then, he'll be staying in a residence where he'll be monitored, although we trust he'll do no harm." Kakashi replied.

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to spend your days in that cell." Misaki said looking at Sasuke. "Actually, it's good you're here because I wanted to ask you if the Sharingan gave you the ability to teleport."

"Not my Sharingan. But after the Sage gave me some of his power and I awoke the Rinnegan I could, why do you ask?"

"Well… Tetsuya just teleported to my surprise."

"He did? Just with the Sharingan? You sure it wasn't just a body flicker?"

"100%. As a matter of fact, his Sharingan wasn't even activated."

"That's incredible." Kakashi murmured looking at Tetsuya. "Since you're a heir of Hamura and the Senju clan and his father was an Uchiha… wouldn't be Tetsuya also able to unlock the Rinnegan?"

"I've wondered that myself." Misaki answered. However, before she could say anymore, something caught her attention. There was a movement behind her that she neither hear or sensed and when she turned to look, she found a young man she didn't recognise standing there like he'd been watching them for a while. He had a medium build and height and features that wouldn't make him stand out from a crowd. His dark clothing looked like from another village, but not one she could identify. His dark hair was mostly covered under a hood but a katana was clearly visible attached to his back.

His presence was completely masked so she couldn't gauge his chakra or strength levels and this made her all the more wary. Something she couldn't pinpoint clearly was telling her that this person was a lot more powerful that he looked. Maybe it was the intensity behind his eyes she felt as he was looking at her. Misaki took a step back to protect Tetsuya while Kakashi and Sasuke moved to her flanks, they seemed to have had the same conclusion.

"Who are you? And how did you get into the village unnoticed?" Sasuke questioned.

The mysterious man slowly looked at each of them before locking eyes with her once more. "Who I am and where I'm from is not important. Now…" He commanded looking at Sasuke. "For your own sake, it'll be best if you don't interfere because you can't use jutsu so you'll just be on the way." He declared and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Who told you that?" Kakashi asked.

"That's not important either." He answered which made Kakashi grit his teeth.

"Then why are you here?" He kept pushing for a real answer.

The moment Kakashi blinked, the enemy moved forwards with his katana in hand aiming at Misaki. She quickly jumped backwards to avoid the strike and once she landed she readied her own katana. In front of her, Kakashi and Sasuke had intercepted the attack with their kunai and it looked like even though it was two against one, they were barely managing against the enemy.

The man applied chakra to his weapon and as it began cutting through their kunai, Lee and Tetsuya jumped above him on a combo attack from his rear based on ninjutsu.

Just as they were going to make contact, the enemy yelled "Chidori current!" _Chidori!?_ The question run on everyone's minds. An electric discharge flowed from the man's entire body allowing him to affect all four attackers. It was so effective than even the lighting users, Kakashi and Sasuke, were affected momentarily, forcing them to fall on their knees. Lee was thrown back before collapsing on the floor while Tetsuya struggle against the jutsu. In a movement so quick that the Sharingan barely registered, he managed to get rid of his opponents by a series of kicks and punches that send them all flying away in different directions while Misaki watched with wide eyes.

Sasuke tried to gather his chakra but the jutsu that had been applied early started to work against him and became paralysed by the pain running through his entire body. There was no way he could fight. Kakashi was the first to recover but after a few swings with his kunai he was quickly defeated by the man's katana, slicing part of his chest.

Misaki didn't have any other choice but to attack him straight on with her weapon. Working on any jutsu was out of the question. As the baby inside her grew everyday, she found it almost impossible to gather any chakra. She could only hope that whatever field he had build around him was enough to protect him from any damage. But if she died, he was too young to survive. She was four months pregnant and while she wasn't showing yet but she could clearly feel the life inside of her.

Using the flicker technique that came naturally for her and that didn't require that much chakra anymore, she teleported to the enemy's back ready to stab him but when she pushed her katana forwards it only found an empty man had disappeared.

"That won't work on me since I'm faster than you." The man said close to her ear. Her heart skipped a beat from feeling the heat of his breath on her skin. The enemy had such speed that it was hard to believe. How was that possible? She knew all the shinobi that were almost as fast as her but the ones that could surpass her were now dead.

She felt a chill run down her spine and it didn't have anything to do with the cold blade of his katana touching her neck. Her heart seemed to stop, this was it. After having survived a series of attacks on Konoha, a shinobi war, a genjutsu that put every single human on Earth to sleep, an unknown shinobi that came out of nowhere and somehow had defeated three strong ninja in a matter of minutes was going to end her life in front of the people precious to her. They were all looking with wide eyes as they struggled to move a single muscle, the look of pain in their eyes cutting deeper than the katana at her neck.

The enemy's hesitation gave her a bit of strength to find her voice. "It's alright. Kill me now. It's clear I was your target from the beginning. I won't ask why, but I beg you, when you're done don't hurt these people in front of you. So please, end this now and get out of the village before they recover and resume their pointless attacks that will also end their lives-"

Before she finished her sentence, the man appeared in front of her, his katana withdrawn but with a new resolve in his eyes. Placing his hand with the palm up in front of his body, he gathered chakra there in a similar way that Naruto prepared his Rasengan. However, the blue chakra turned red before being engulfed in flames just before he pushed forward towards her in what seemed like a movement in slow motion.

The moment she thought the powerful jutsu was going to make contact with her body, Tetsuya materialised in front of her taking on the fire Rasengan-like ball straight onto his chest.

Both the man and herself gasped at the same time then looked down at the young Uchiha. The enemy stopped the jutsu instantly to avoid any more damage but Tetsuya's shirt was already shredded to pieces and his chest was completely burnt.

"Stupid boy." The masked man muttered while Misaki yelled her son's name and held his wavering body. Tears streamed down her face, completely ignoring the enemy who was observing the scene. Even in pain, Tetsuya didn't lose sight of the unknown man.

"You seemed to have picked up on okāsan's habit of jumping in front of danger at the very last moment." Misaki told Tetsuya. "Now I can see what everyone was feeling when I did that." She said with a chuckle despite her mood.

"I'm not here to kill weak boy." The masked man said as he looked to his right. Misaki didn't have to look, she could sense Naruto in Tailed Beast mode, Shikamaru and the others approaching their location. It seemed the enemy could as well.

"I don't have the time for a full-on battle that will bring unwanted attention. But this isn't over, I will return to finished what I started and complete my mission." He added before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _A pair of shinobi face off on the destroyed village of Konoha… The younger warrior with the silver hair is the one standing while the dark haired one is on one knee and leaning on his katana for support after depleting all his chakra in battle._

" _Eiji…" The weakened man calls out after evaluating the area around him. "Your name means 'great', 'prosperity' and 'peace'. Everyone knew you'd be strong but you've surpassed everyone's expectations, even defeated the strongest shinobi alive single-handed. However, you've gone against everything that your given name means."_

" _Says the prodigy shinobi, everyone's favourite, the one who could do no wrong, whom everyone looks up to and expect to become the next Hokage, even though I'm the son of the former Sixth Hokage, you, the son of one of the strongest and most dangerous Uchiha, were considered the saviour of the shinobi world.. the first son after all. My name also means 'second son' and up to now I've always come second to everything and everyone. However, I'll be sending you to meet Okāsan… Nii-san." He announces, making his older brother gasp at the harsh and painful comment. The fact that his little brother has just killed their mother hasn't sunk in him yet._

" _Did things really have to turn out like this?"_

" _Yes. The age of the shinobi is finally over, though not in the way everyone expected it to happen. There are no shinobi left alive except for you and that's going to change now."_

 _The boy named Eiji removes his forehead protector showing Konoha's symbol and then approaches his older brother. In his left hand he activates Chidori and points it at his brother's heart._

" _With you gone, the Uchiha clan will be gone forever, no more clans, no more wars within shinobi." He says and it's true. Sasuke Uchiha, the only other Uchiha remaining who was also the last full blooded member, has been killed by this very jutsu, the one his own father had taught him._

 _As if the event occurs in slow motion, his hand moves inch by inch towards its target while the dark haired man can only look down at it with wide eyes. Something snaps in the back of his eyes, some remaining chakra he wasn't aware he had left concentrates there as his death approaches, but then, everything goes dark._

* * *

"Misaki! Hey, wake up, Misaki!" A male voice called out, his warm hand shaking her shoulders lightly.

With a foggy mind, Misaki opened her eyes to find Kakashi hovering over her while they were both lying on the bed. The room was completely dark which meant it was still night time.

"What is it?" She asked feeling dread in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was beating furiously and her body was covered in perspiration, the bed sheets tangled around her legs.

"You were having another one of your nightmares. Are you okay?"

A nightmare? Misaki couldn't recall what had she been dreaming but whatever it was, it had left her with worry and fear.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up." She answered.

"Don't worry. I was reading while you slept. Here, have some water." Kakashi said while holding a glass towards her. She took a tentative sip while Kakashi watched her. "Are you worried about the mysterious shinobi?" He asked.

"I am. I don't understand why he would target me. My abilities aren't widely known outside of the village, and he was clearly an outsider…"

"Well, after the war, many shinobi from other villages saw you fight alongside the Hokage. That's something people will talk about, especially since the consequences the Second and Fourth Hokage made when they were alive. Minato sensei alone was able to defeat 1000 shinobi from the Hidden Stone village alone during the war. It's natural that other villages would feel threatened at the prospect of Konoha having a kunoichi of that calibre." Kakashi said.

"But we're not at war at the moment. After the last war all the Five Great Countries are now living in peace."

"That's true. But there are smaller villages that are not happy about this. They could be planning to claim power and could be targeting potential shinobi that could ruin their plans."

"Do you think they chose to come after me because they knew Sasuke has his powers currently bound and about my current situation?" Misaki asked.

"I don't think so… Only a small number of people we trust know about Sasuke. I guess it worked on the enemy's favour that you weren't able to use any jutsu against him. Although I'm pretty sure now he knows and he will use that against us which is very worrying." Kakashi added with a frown.

"I'll make sure to stay close to you or Naruto. I know you won't let anything happen to me, to _us_." She added the last part while caressing her belly, where their unborn baby laid.

"You know I'd do anything to protect you both, but you saw how that went down this morning. I wasn't able to do anything against our opponent." Kakashi said before looking away. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"What is it?" She knew when Kakashi reached a conclusion.

"Naruto is going on a mission tomorrow so I think it'll be best if you stay in the same residency where we're keeping Sasuke. It's completely masked to the outside world, even the most skilled sensory shinobi wouldn't be able to track you there. ANBU surrounds the area tightly so no one should be able to go in or out without being detected."

"If you think that's the best option then I'll stay there." She said but then her back straighten and she looked at the door just before they heard a knock.

Opening the door, Kakashi found Yamato waiting. "Yamato? What is it?" Kakashi asked before moving to the side to let him in.

"Kakashi senpai. Hey, Misaki-chan. How are you feeling?" Yamato asked when she stepped out of the bedroom.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. But more important, what are you doing here, Yamato senpai?"

"I just came from updating Tsunade-sama but I wanted to come by to check how you were doing and let you know as well. This could affect you too.

I've been monitoring Orochimaru and yesterday he had a brief visit from a male shinobi I haven't seen before. I don't know what they talked about, but after he left, Orochimaru seemed to be in a very good mood. I tailed after this man and noticed he was on his way here before I lost track of him when he suddenly disappeared without leaving any tracks." Yamato explained.

"A male shinobi? What did he look like?" Kakashi questioned.

"I couldn't get a clear look at his face because it was hidden behind his hood. All I could tell is that he had dark hair. His appearance was nothing out of the ordinary."

At Yamato's answer, Kakashi and Misaki shared a look.

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"Why do you think Orochimaru-sama was so pleased about?" Misaki queried.

"I'm not sure. But I know he's been working on some of his experiments and we all know he's always yearned to possesses the Sharingan. When I realised that his visitor was on his way here, I couldn't help but wonder if he had arranged for him to do his dirty job since he knows he's being monitored."

"Hmm." Kakashi grabbed his chin with his right hand. "That sounds like a possibility. However, it doesn't explain why this morning he didn't make an attempt to take either Sasuke or Tetsuya when we could clearly have done so easily." He said and Misaki nodded in agreement.

"What? This morning? Did someone attack you? But that's impossible, I've been running non stop since I left Orochimaru's lair and only got here half an hour ago. The shinobi I was tracking couldn't have made it here so quickly. It can't be the same person."

"He could be using a time-space ninjutsu for all we know. Also, he was so powerful he took me out in a matter of minutes."

"Are you serious? This is bad." Yamato whispered while looking between Kakashi and Misaki.

"It gets worse. This shinobi seemed to be targeting Misaki, not the Uchiha. If he was after Tetsuya, it would make sense to take down the person that would definitely be in the way of his target but even after Misaki was clearly in no shape to fight, he still went in to kill her. We were lucky Naruto was on his way and the man fled before getting into a full-on battle."

"I see. Then I won't waste any more time here. I'll keep an eye on Orochimaru in case the man with the hood returns. Please keep me updated if anything happens." Yamato announced before he left their house.

* * *

 _The following morning…_

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked after one of the ANBU let her into the safe house where Sasuke was temporarily staying to find Naruto by the door.

"Misaki sensei! I'm about to head for a mission so I just wanted to make sure Sasuke was taken care of, you know?" He answered with a smile. "Kakashi told me you'll be staying here. Don't worry about anything, I'm going to find out where that shinobi came from and make sure he doesn't come near you again, 'ttebayo!" Naruto announced before dashing off the door she just came in before she could reply. Even though he had a smile on his face, there was some worry behind his eyes that he was clearly trying to hide from her.

"Okaeri." Sasuke told her when she turned to look at him.

"Tadaima." She answered with emotion. It was nice to have the Sasuke she knew back.

Sasuke turned and headed to the small kitchen behind him then started preparing some tea. "The place is small but it's comfortable enough. You'll take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Misaki looked around her. The house had an open plan setting, in addition to the kitchen area at the back, there was a bed by the window on her right, in the middle of the room was a small table for eating and to her left, a door that would probably led to the bathroom. There was an ample space by the table, enough to add a futon for Sasuke to sleep in and there would still be plenty of space to walk around.

Sasuke had already placed the cups on the table when there was a knock on the door before it was opened by the same ANBU to let Hinata in.

"H-Hi, Misaki sensei, Sasuke-kun…" She said before she looked around the room.

"Hinata-san, what a surprise!" Misaki greeted her before her eyes landed on the bag that Hinata was holding. It was a logo she recognised well.

"Kakashi asked me to bring you some rice balls and dango so you don't have to worry about cooking."

"That's so nice of you, Hinata-san. I'm actually starving. Come, have a seat and eat with us." Misaki said, signalling Hinata to take a seat by her side.

"Has… has Naruto-kun left already?" Hinata asked shyly. Both Sasuke and Misaki turned to gape at her. Having two people stare at her made Hinata very uncomfortable and she seemed to become smaller like she was trying to disappear.

"How did you know Naruto was here?" Sasuke questioned, his voice laced with worry.

"I-I checked with my Byakugan when I was buying the rice balls to see if there was anyone else with you. I wanted to make sure I brought enough. Naruto-kun was here when I did, that's why I bought so many." She answered in a timid manner before taking the contents out of the bags and placing them on the plates Sasuke had laid on the table.

"This place is supposed to be designed so shinobi cannot detect it." Sasuke complained.

"It's not foolproof against dōjutsu since the people who posses these are already within the village." Misaki started before taking one of the rice balls. "Those are the Hyūga members plus the Sharingan users, that's you, Sasuke, and Tetsuya. The Rinnegan eyes from Madara were destroyed. Ao, the Mizukage's right hand, who also has a Byakugan, is trustworthy, and if any of the Hyūga members were unaccounted for, the Hokage would know. Without the sensory perception, the enemy would be blind when looking for this place. So it's okay, Sasuke-kun." She added after noticing the tension on the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Is it?" A male voice that Sasuke and Misaki recognised well said. Their eyes were wide as they looked at each other for a second before slowly turning to where the voice had come from. As soon as their eyes found the person who had just spoken they all stood up to face him.

The man in the hood was calmly sitting back on the bed by the window like he'd been there for a while. The window was still closed and if he had come through the door they would've known. So how did he get past the ANBU and into the house without anyone noticing? A space-time ninjutsu Kakashi mentioned earlier?

"How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not important." He answered in the same way as the previous time.

"What do you want?" Sasuke insisted without much hope. Some sort of commotion started outside the house.

The man sighed loudly before standing up, and not a second after he was by Misaki's side, his hand on her shoulder. Misaki's hand let go of the tomato rice ball and it started falling. Before she could recoil from the man's hold, they both disappeared from the room, leaving Sasuke and Hinata staring at the empty space they left behind just before the rice ball hit the floor.

The entrance door was opened with a loud noise and Kakashi entered before frantically scanning the room.

"He _took_ her." Sasuke confirmed without turning to look at the door, he was staring at the scattered rice on the tatami.

"Alive?" Kakashi questioned between clenched teeth. He seemed to notice the food as well.

"Yes. He got here only seconds before you did. He used some sort of time-space ninjutsu. One that somehow allowed him to bypass the barrier around the perimeter. What happened to all the ANBU stationed outside, Kakashi?"

"They were all knocked out cold. To think that one person alone could do so much damage in such a short time… I was lucky I crossed paths by chance one of the Hyuga checking that Hinata was safe when it all happened. According to him, the enemy shinobi appeared out of nowhere, like you said, he must've used a time-space ninjutsu. I only took a couple of minutes to get here but that was enough for him to defeat six of my best ANBU and take Misaki away." Kakashi said the last words as each word sliced his heart.

"Kakashi, you need to undo this jutsu binding my powers. I'm the only one with the Rinnegan, you don't even have your Sharingan anymore. Only I can get Misaki back, and you know it." Sasuke demanded.

"I know that!" Kakashi said angrily. "I already requested the approval from the kages to do this. Your service in helping undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi has not been forgotten. You wanted make atonement for your past crimes and fighting for the village will be one of them."

"I won't be doing this for the village or the kages. Misaki was and still is part of my family. I looked up to her like I did to my older brother. It's my duty to get her back." Sasuke told him.

"I know that too… She also considered you family. So once the jutsu is undone and you go after the enemy, you be careful. I don't want her to lose anyone else precious to her."

"I won't let that man defeat me twice."


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Where are we?" Misaki asked the man who had just kidnapped her from what was supposed to be a safe house, guarded by ANBU and surrounded by a field that should have triggered when a non Konoha shinobi walked passed it. She was standing but he was sitting on the floor in front of her while calmly peeling some apples.

They were in a strange space with no windows or any outside noise. The thing that made her most restless was the fact that she couldn't sense anyone, even the people she should be able to sense no matter the distance. _Alternate dimension?_ She concluded.

"Correct." He replied like he had just read her mind. Or did she say that out loud? "Here, eat this. I know you're hungry." He added placing a plate with bunny apples, just how she liked them. Misaki eyed the plate in front of her without making a move to take them.

"They're not poisoned." The man said before taking one of them and eating it and Misaki's stomach made an embarrassing noise. After debating for a few seconds, she reached out and took one of the slices. This man could've killed her by now if he really wanted so it wouldn't make sense it these apples were to kill her.

"Thank you… for not killing me yet." Misaki murmured the last part.

"What makes you think I'm here to kill you?" He replied and she almost rolled her eyes. Almost. However, as silly as that statement sound, it sounded genuine and that was even more worrying. What was he after then? Was she being used as bait, but for what? He couldn't have been after the Sharingan because Tetsuya was safe and sound, and Sasuke… At the thought, Misaki gasped. Yesterday, Sasuke was bound with the jutsu so he couldn't activate his Sharingan but Kakashi will probably undo it to come after her. And with Sasuke, the enemy could obtain both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, the ultimate dōjutsu.

"Wh-What are you after? And why are you working for Orochimaru-sama? Are you one of his experiments?" She questioned.

"Working _for_ Orochimaru?" The man chuckled. "It's true he's capable of creating someone very powerful with the right tools, but no, I'm not one of his experiments. He had some important information I needed so I paid him a quick visit. He didn't know about me until then."

"And Orochimaru gave you the information just like that? What did he get in return?" Misaki asked.

"I told him about some of my abilities. He was content with waiting to see what I was capable of… Not that I would ever let my guard down around him."

"You haven't answered my question." She insisted.

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure you've already guessed, Mi-sa-ki." He answered, saying her name by stressing each syllable in a way that made her whole body shiver. He seemed to know who she was but the word on his lips sounded alien.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh? And how are you going to do that? You should be worrying about other things, yourself included. You cannot fight, much less stop me." He said placing a hand on one of his crossed knees before pushing himself up and leveling his eyes with Misaki's. Her widened for a second and by the time she blinked, she found herself on some sort of metal table with her hands tied up above her head.

 _What just happened, some sort of genjutsu I didn't notice? How is that possible? I've always been resistant to this type of jutsu, even against the most skilled genjutsu users…_

She tried breaking free from her restraints but they didn't move an inch, probably they were strengthened by a sealing jutsu. She noticed she wasn't in the same room but in a cave and by the distance she could judge from the location where she could sense her friends and family from Konoha, she was a few hours away from her village.

The dark haired man suddenly jumped to stand by her right side on the table. Her legs moved automatically to kick him but he was faster, quickly grabbing her limbs and pushing them back on the table before impending any more movements by locking her hips between his thighs as he crouched down without really sitting on her.

His hand slowly grabbed the hem of shirt before lifting it up, exposing the skin of her belly. Misaki started panicking, her hips thrusting against the cold metal under her while the man raised his other hand to create another fire-Rasengan like he did the last time.

"This might hurt." He said simply.

"STOP!" She yelled with all her might when he started lowering the jutsu on her. _I can't lose my baby. Kami-sama, please..._ She screamed in her head.

When the heat of the rasengan reached her skin, she couldn't help but close her eyes, making the tears that had pooled in her eyes fall on the sides. However, the heat abruptly stopped before the weight of his body disappeared and a loud bang sounded inside the cave. When she opened her eyes she found the man plastered on the stone wall, a huge indentation behind him like he had been pushed against it by a very strong force.

Misaki looked around her, hoping to find Sasuke since she knew he was on his way to her but she was still alone with the enemy shinobi.

"Agh, like Shikamaru-san would say, 'what a drag'." The man said, pushing himself of the wall and taking an unsteady step.

"Shikamaru… _san_? How do you know him?" Misaki questioned.

The man froze for a second before rubbing his face which seemed to wake him up. "To think that he has so much power before he's even born…" He murmured ignoring her question.

Misaki frowned before looking down at the exposed skin of her stomach. Realisation hit her with a mixture of relief and trepidation. The baby growing inside her had somehow repelled the enemy's jutsu with such force that it had send him crashing down on the wall. He was indeed more powerful that she could have imagined. But then, she realised something else…

"H-How… What are you talking about?"

"Your unborn baby, of course. The one growing inside you as we speak." He answered without missing a beat. "I had a feeling my jutsu wouldn't work but I had to try. What I didn't expect was such power from a fetus."

"Who… who told you that?" Had it been Orochimaru? He knew about Tetsuya but there was no way he knew about this, after all, only the members of Team 7 and the reanimated Hokage knew about it. The Hokage were back to where they belonged, and neither Kakashi or his students will tell a soul.

"I have my resources…" He answered without looking at her.

"Why would you want to attack an innocent child that hasn't even born?! What's wrong with you? Have you no soul?" She asked angrily. The man gritted his teeth before looking into her eyes. There was anger and… remorse? She couldn't really tell.

"Innocent, you say?" He began. "I can't let this child be born. The power he possesses is greater that any human should be allowed to have. That's because he's already gained the powers of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki since your grandmother was a successor of Kaguya's son Hamura and your grandfather was a Senju, whom are successors of Hamura's fraternal twin, Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. That with the addition of the Uchiha cells embedded in you, will mean that he'll be basically be born with unrivalled power enough to destroy the entire planet.

Luckily, you haven't tapped into this power, otherwise you could've become Kaguya's reincarnation yourself but your son will be a different matter. And I'm here to stop it before it happens."

It took Misaki long seconds to absorb it all. Not only this man knew about her pregnancy but he also knew everything about her ancestors. Orochimaru knew about Tobirama being her grandfather since he was there when she found out, but she hadn't even told Kakashi about how part of her family were related to Hamura.

Her lips parted as she was about to argue against his logic when the wall to her left was blown away with the sound of chirping birds, the sound of the Chidori. She knew who was the cause of the explosion before the smoke dispersed. Sasuke was standing where the stone wall had been, he took a quick look at the man and the dent in the wall behind him, then at her laying on the table, her hands bounded and her shirt lifted up before turning a murderous look at the enemy.

Sasuke materialised by the table and quickly undid her restraints. Rubbing the numbness out of her wrist she sat up before jumping off the table to stand by his left side. His body was still facing the man but he was looking over his left shoulder at her before moving his right arm across his body to pull down the side of her shirt that hadn't fallen down when she stood. After that he looked into her eyes and silently asked her if she was unhurt. Misaki nodded as she looked back at him but also tried to convey a warning, hoping that the yelling in her head would get to Sasuke. _It's a tramp, get out of here now_.

Sasuke ignore the warning and took a step forwards so his body ended up covering her from the enemy who seemed amused at his protective stance. The mysterious man clasped his hands together and in a blink of an eye, they were all in a completely different location. It was a land bare of any living things, no trees or plants, just sand and rocks all around them for miles and miles.

"Genjutsu?" Misaki murmured.

"No… don't tell me. He summoned a different dimension?" Sasuke answered.

"Why would he take us to a different location?"

"He didn't _take_ us anywhere. We haven't been summoned to another dimension, _that guy_ summoned a whole dimension to where we were. Just like Kaguya did during the war."

"What? He did? How much power does this guy have?" Misaki turned to look at Sasuke, who was glaring at the enemy.

"A lot."

The enemy arranged himself in a fighting stance before speaking. "Sasuke… I'm not here to fight you but since I know you won't be persuaded to stop I thought it'd be best to fight here since I don't want to erase a chunk of the Earth's surface while we go at it."

Sasuke made a movement with his hand indicating that she should move out of the way before he withdrew the katana from its holder. Misaki did as she was told, standing far away but enough to be able to watch what was about to happen.

The fight between Sasuke and enemy shinobi started. Their movements were controlled and precise, their katanas aiming at each other vital organs with extreme speed. Had it been any other shinobi, they would've been dead after a couple of seconds. But these two weren't ordinary shinobi, Sasuke had been using his Sharingan from the very beginning to keep up with the enemy's attacks but his taijutsu and kenjutsu didn't seem to get through his defense.

 _Chidori!_

Sasuke gathered his chakra on his right hand, channeling it to his katana before he charged again and the two men's attacks intersected. The current of the Chidori should've taken the enemy down but instead of causing any damage, he seemed to be absorbing the jutsu.

Sasuke kicked against the ground and leaped upwards with the intention of aiming at the back of the enemy. Misaki read his intentions as clearly as the enemy did because the tip of the katana never reached its target, instead he materialised above Sasuke and kicked him on the back with enough force to make a dent on the stony floor with his body.

The Uchiha coughed up blood but sensed the imminent danger from above him without having to look. The enemy was still on his way down with his katana aimed at him. However, Sasuke was quick to jump out of the line of attack and retreat. As he stood, he seemed to be weighing his options. Physical combat seemed to be out of the question with this man, he seemed to be able to read all his movements and was fast enough to counter attack just as quick.

Sasuke charged again but the enemy made a flick with his wrist, sending Sasuke's katana up in the air. Sasuke quickly activated Chidori on his hand and aimed at his heart but the man blocked his fist, cancelling the Chidori while his other hand raised his katana again. When the enemy's weapon was about to slice Sasuke in two, Sasuke was replaced by his previously 'lost' katana. He had switched places with it and now he had the upper hand as he stood above the enemy from where he quickly created a Chidori spear and thrust it towards the enemy's chest, piercing it from front to back.

This time, the enemy spat out blood as Sasuke landed in front of him. "Rinnegan, huh? My bad, didn't take that into consideration." The man said and his lips curved into a bloody red smile. Sasuke grinded his teeth before he altered the spear's shape into multiple additional blades, the blue electrical discharges coming out of the man's body which in reaction created a cloud of smoke.

For second Sasuke thought he had sliced a shadow clone, expecting the body to disappear but instead, the enemy was still standing there, only his physical appearance had changed. As he looked at his new appearance, his eyes widened and his left leg involuntarily took a step back. "Is this a joke?" Sasuke asked between clenched teeth.

As Misaki watched, he noticed Sasuke losing control of his emotions, he was clearly panicked and she knew that if a shinobi reached this stage then the fight was lost for him. A set of different emotions flashed on his face in a matter of seconds: surprise, anger, longing and then, more anger. Her attention shifted to the enemy in order to find out what could have caused this kind of reaction. The man's back seemed a bit broader than a moment ago, his arms looked stronger yet still lean, he was slightly taller than Sasuke now, his black hair was darker, longer and tied up on a low loose ponytail.

She didn't want to think why but her heart started hammering inside her chest, her breathing becoming shallow but then, it stopped abruptly when the enemy's face turned slightly towards his left to look at her. His hair covered part of his face but she could clearly see the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his onyx eyes, is handsomeness almost bringing her to her knees. She shouldn't be looking at this beautiful face because it belonged in the the afterlife.

After all, Itachi was long dead.

The enemy shinobi had used the one thing that would freeze both herself and Sasuke on the spot, like they were now, making them easy targets to kill. As the man looked at her, he moved a strand of his hair that has been covering part of his left eye and tucked in behind his ear. The way he did this caught Misaki's attention because it wasn't the way most people did it. Most people usually used their hands slightly closed, their palm towards their faces, however _he_ did it with his palm outwards and pointing up while the back of his fingers shifted the hair away. Just like she usually did.

Her pupils dilated with this simple movement, the Earth axis seemed to shake under her feet when the face of the enemy suddenly shifted in her eyes although his facade hadn't changed one bit, only the way she was _seeing_ him had changed. Looking closely at his features she realised that even though they were almost carbon copies of Itachi's they had subtle differences. His eyes were slightly wider at the corners, his lips had a different angle, his cheekbones higher… those traits were…

Realisation dawned on her like being stabbed from the back by an ice cold katana that pierced right through her heart, the coldness sticking to her organ, making it impossible to shatter into a million pieces but making it so much harder to breathe.

The enemy hadn't used a transformation technique to look like Itachi. Instead, he had been using this technique to hide his true appearance. After Sasuke had pierced some of his vital organs he had lost control of the jutsu and reverted to his original form. There was only one other person that resembled Itachi so much, he was only 8 years old while this man was at least in his early twenties. But, as impossible as it seemed, there was no mistaking it because he wasn't masking his chakra anymore. She could sense it clearly, it was a chakra she recognized very well.

"Tetsuya?" Misaki asked in a shaky voice.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hello to my dear readers!

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. If you're wondering why the fight between Sasuke and the enemy was so short, you'll find out why on the next chapter ;)

To my silent readers: I'd love to hear your opinions or how you're liking the story so please leave me a comment, even a 'thumbs up' will suffice :)

 **NEW NOTE:** I've started a wiki page for my OC on wiki to make it easier to follow about her background, skills, etc. since these are discovered in my stories at random times. I thought it'd be useful to have it all in order plus they might be facts that could've been missed! Search for **Misaki** on the **narutooriginals** website. As usual, please continue to send me your questions via the comment box below or by private message.

Ja mata ne

Misa xx


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The enemy shinobi… Tetsuya, seemed surprised after hearing Misaki call out his name, his visible eye widened slightly as he turned slightly and made eye contact with her. Apparently, he wasn't aware his transformation jutsu had stopped a few seconds ago.

Surprised was quickly replaced by indifference, something that didn't dwell well with Misaki, then Tetsuya turned to look back at Sasuke. How did her loving son had turned into such cold shinobi? The fact that he was standing all grown up in front of her was something that her brain was incapable of processing at this moment, because worse than that, Sasuke had just pierced several of his vital spots after using his Chidori spear on him. What would a normal person worry about in this case?

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm going to need your chakra." He said before he got hold of Sasuke's arm. Before anything happened, Misaki knew this was bad. Maybe it was the tone he used or it could've been the way chakra that started shifting around them. Without giving it a second thought, she teleported to their side and grabbed Tetsuya's arm and at that moment she realised what Tetsuya was doing because her chakra started to be taken from her just as quickly as it was taken from Sasuke.

Misaki let go but it was already too late. Images started flashing in front of her eyes too quick for her to make sense of them, fogginess started clouding her mind, forcing her eyes closed just as an invisible weight spread through her whole body. She couldn't tell for sure, but it was like watching a videotape of their previous fight being rewound before unconsciousness took over her. Time was resetting or at least that's what it looked like but, that was just impossible, wasn't it?

…

With all the strength she could muster she managed to open her eyes. Sasuke was on the floor after being hit by the enemy, the blow made him cough up blood before she noticed the enemy above him about to delivered the final blow… Something about the scene in front of her felt like a _déjà vu_ , and as each action took place, the feeling kept on growing stronger. Misaki tried to recall more but in doing so a wrenching sensation began to go through her whole body as she tried. She felt a dull throbbing deep in her head that made her feel nauseous. She knew there was something off.

However, the moment she somehow knew Sasuke was about to turn the tables on his favour everything changed in a matter of seconds: Sasuke was on his knees almost unconscious while the enemy had a grip on his neck. The sense of _déjà vu_ was completely gone and panic took hold of her, the air around her suddenly went thin. Sounds became muffled as though she were underwater when she watched the shinobi reaching out with his free hand to take Sasuke's eyes, whether the Rinnegan or the Sharingan was his first target or not, she didn't know for sure. Strangely, the anxiety she felt was more directed at the unknown man for what he was about to do instead of at the danger Sasuke was in.

Her body moved before she knew what was happening. Misaki appeared in front of the enemy shinobi, her arms wrapping around his body, which turned like a stone at the behind her mumbled something unintelligible as a way of a warning to get out of there but she ignored it. She was acting on instinct, ignoring all logic.

"What are you doing?" The enemy asked angrily but without making any attempt at removing her from his side. She didn't know the answer, all she knew was the feeling she had towards him. There was love and an urge to protect him, to stop him from taking Sasuke's eyes nor his life. Something in her mind was screaming at her that he wasn't who he conveyed to be.

"Tetsuya…" The whisper of his son's name escaped her lips on his own accord and realisation drowned her mind. In a matter of seconds, the recent memory of what should've happened minutes ago flashed through her mind. Her arms around him tightened, making the shinobi grunt in response. The feeling of hugging his son was odd, although that could've been due to the fact that he was under a transformation jutsu or because she had never hugged her grown up son, at least her current self never did.

"Show me your true self." Misaki commanded before leaning back to look into his eyes. "Why are you doing this? How is my future-self letting you _do_ this?"

His eyes widened slightly before he spoke. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're able to retain the original memories, after all, you're my mother." He answered before releasing his hold on Sasuke, who dropped to his knees and coughed a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"What's going on, Misaki-neesan?" Sasuke questioned.

Tetsuya sighed loudly and then reverted to his true form by undoing the transformation jutsu.

"W-What… How did you know?" Sasuke asked Misaki.

"That's not the issue at hand, Sasuke-kun. I need to know what has turned my son into this cold-hearted shinobi. One that is able to harm his own flesh and blood, you, being his uncle and his unborn younger brother. What on Earth has happened in the future where _I_ would let him do something like this!"

"You don't because, in my future, you're dead." Tetsuya stated simply, making Misaki held her breath. "You and everyone you know is killed by the hands of your youngest son, my younger brother… The shinobi world as you know is gone for good."

Misaki gulped. It seemed the hard earned peace was not going to last forever. What she never thought possible was that the reason for this would be her own child, the one she was still bearing. It was too hard to believe. "Well, I'm here, and I don't approve of this. There must be another way because there's no way I'm going to let you do this." She said looking at Tetsuya in the eye.

Tetsuya flinched at her words and then closed his eyes as well as closing his hands into fists. "Okasan…" he said in a whisper that conveyed both a pleading and a warning. "This is not about… I'm not here to discuss this with you. I need Itachi's Sharingan to awaken the Sword of Totsuka and seal my younger brother before… it all turns into hell."

The Sword of Totsuka was a weapon that only Itachi was able to use with his Susanoo. It was capable of sealing the target it stabbed and trapping them in a genjutsu-state for eternity. This was the weapon the Uchiha used to remove the Orochimaru's presence from Sasuke's body. The legendary sword was known after one of the gods, Izanagi, killed his newborn son for burning his mother to death during birth. It was almost ironical that Tetsuya wished to seal her son and brother for killing Misaki, his mother, in the future.

"Sasuke exchanged his eyes for Itachi's in order to obtain the eternal Mangekyo but I'm taking them back." Tetsuya continued. "There's no other way to stop him. Not even Sasuke and Naruto, who teamed up with the Kage, not you, Kakashi or me…" His head bowed slightly at the same time that his shoulder slumped at the memories of what he had seen. "You have no idea, he'll cause more destruction that Kaguya did in her time, so this is my only chance to change that future. To have a future at all."

"Tetsu… It's bad enough that I have to live with the knowledge that my youngest son will end all shinobi life, but I'm not going to let my eldest do any harm to him. Even if you succeed in releasing the Sword of Totsuka, sealing him with it will put his soul an eternal suffering… that is worse than killing him. I won't let you do that to him.

I don't want a future where you turn against your own family, can't you see? You don't have to do this alone. Together we can find a way to fix the future." Misaki pleaded. "Sasuke-kun also tried to change the world by himself by taking all the hatred and trying to carry everything on his shoulders while ignoring the people around him that were trying to help. We were offering him a helping hand but he just kept slapping it away. Naruto had to beat him almost to death for him to open his eyes and they both lost an arm in the process." She gestured towards Sasuke's missing arm.

"You're not going to do the same mistake, are you? Let us help you figure out what happened or... what did I do wrong as a mother and as a kunoichi of the Leaf for not being able to see the wrong turn my son took so I could stop him before it was too late… No, there must be another way. We'll find it, together." Tears were pooling in her eyes at the thought of what Tetsuya had to go through in his time. As a mother, she thought, she should have protected him from any kind of pain.

"Okasan, it wasn't your fault. I don't think anyone could've foreseen it. From one day to the next, he turned from the goofy kid who liked to get into trouble to catch people's attention into a walking zombie with empty eyes and an evil aura around him. This happened on his fifteenth birthday, and it was all over not even a month after that. I don't know what took over him and turned him into despair, anger and hatred. But by the time we thought of trying to bring him back, it was already too late."

The weight of it all the painful memories seemed to take its toll. Tetsuya's body became a dead weight, his body leaning onto Misaki. She brought his body closer to hers, rubbing his back in a comfortable way, in the way she usually did to the current 8-year old Tetsuya when he was in distress.

"Do you really think we can bring him back?" He asked.

"Yes, we're going to find a solution, son." Misaki answered. "Now, you need to tell me exactly what happened, every detail is important, do you understand?"

"Yes." Tetsuya and stood up straight with a new resolution in his eyes. His left hand was still holding onto her and with the other one he reached out to Sasuke, who after debating for a few seconds accepted it and let him help him stand up. "Better than that, I can show you both." He added.

...

In a blink of an eye, Misaki and Sasuke found themselves back in the village, only it looked kind of odd. They were both looking at their surroundings with confusion written all over their faces. The area was one she knew well but the façades of the buildings looked different. The peculiar store signs weren't the only thing out of place, there was a tingling running through her spine. It was very subtle and hence, she took longer than usual to realised they were under a genjutsu.

 _Don't fight it._ Tetsuya's voice echoed in her mind. He had brought them into his memories of the future they hadn't seen yet. At the same time, she noticed him standing behind them, although he didn't seem to be the person who had just spoken. The Tetsuya she could see with her eyes was the man who had lived this current memory at this specific time and the one she could hear in her mind was the Tetsuya of her own time. She was taking them on a journey of his memories, probably the day Eiji had begun to show a change. As he had mentioned earlier, this happened when he turned 15, so this was about 15 years into the future.

Tetsuya walked pass them, more precisely, through them, completely unaware of their presence. After sharing a look, Sasuke and Misaki followed after him.

"Ojisan*!" A girl to their right called out as she appeared from a corner. She looked around 10 years old, she had short black hair and onyx eyes behind a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Misaki's eyes gasped after noticing her outfit, it resembled the style of Sakura's dress. Addressing an adult as 'ojisan' was common for kids but in this case, she was doing so because Tetsuya was her actual uncle. A smile spread on her lips, there was no doubt this girl was Sasuke's but, whether he would realise who the mother was, wasn't as straightforward.

As she turned to look at Sasuke, she noticed him looking a the girl through narrowed eyes. Yep, he seemed ignorant of the facial traits the girl had inherited from Sakura, the person who had chased after him for years. Misaki was thrilled to find out that finally, Sasuke had accepted and returned her love.

"Hey, Sarada-chan. On your way to the Academy?" Tetsuya asked while patting her head, something she seemed to clearly enjoy.

"Yes! And after that, I'm coming straight to Eiji-ojisan's birthday party. I hope he likes my present."

"I'm sure he will. Come straight to okasan's home so you can help us get everything ready, will ya?" Tetsuya said smiling. "Alright, off you go. You don't want to be late for class, do you?" He added while turning her body towards the road that lead to the Academy.

"Who..." Sasuke murmured before he shook his head, a sign of indifference towards the matter.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have shown that. I hope this doesn't affect the future_. Tetsuya spoke to Misaki with concerned laced into his voice.

 _Don't worry. He seems oblivious_. She answered while she chuckled out loud.

* * *

*Ojisan means uncle but is also used to address older people, i.e. child to adult, or young person to a much older one.

 **NOTE:** Sooooooo so so sorry for taking this long in updating. Lot's of things happened but I won't bore you guys with it. I really wanted to continue the story but I found myself staring at the computer screen for hours and unable to write a single word. I apologise in advance for this chapter, I know is rusty but at least is something. Slowly but surely it will get better, I promise :)


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 _~ 15 years in the future ~_

 _Eiji._

Peace. Fifteen years of it. There had been only peace since he had been born.

A 'hard-earned peace' as both his mother, Misaki, and his uncle, although not related by blood, Sasuke, referred to the time that began after the battle between the shinobi of all the lands against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Sasuke and his long-time rival, Naruto, joined forces and won against the woman that had given humans the power of chakra thousands of years ago.

Where Kaguya had come from it was still unknown, but it was a fact that she wasn't from this planet nor dimension. Even so, she had given birth to two sons after becoming the concubine of the emperor of the Land of That. His uncle Sasuke was on his tenth year investigating the mystery of the Ōtsutsuki and not only an hour ago, he had learned that one of those children had been his long, long ancestor.

"Eiji, my youngest boy. It's time you learn the history of our lineage." His mother had announced right after placing a cup of tea next to where he had been sitting on the porch outside his family home.

"What's with the serious face, okāsan?" He asked as he noticed the frown on her face. "I'm the son of Konoha's fastest kunoichi and the Rokudaime (Sixth Hokage). What else is there to know?"

His mother then explained how Hamura Ōtsutsuki had saved his grandson from a coup in Moon by sending him to Earth after his powers. Until then, he had always believed along the rest of the village that his mother had come from a lineage of farmers instead of the founder of the shinobi of the Moon and the ancestor of the Hyūga clan.

While his older brother had been born from one of the most powerful Uchiha and thus, he had inherited the powers of both Kaguya's sons, he had only gained some of the Uchiha cells passed onto him from his mother, who had obtained these during her pregnancy. During her mother's dialogue, he couldn't help but resent the knowledge that he would never be able to surpass his older brother. How could he? As powerful as his father was, he couldn't compete with the fact that Tetsuya had Uchiha blood running through his body whilst he only had some meaningless cells.

The whole village was in awe with his older brother and even though he was considered a prodigy from a very young age, at the end, he was always compared to him. No matter what he did, he was always following his steps. Eight years was a big age gap and it didn't feel like he'd never be able to catch up.

"I once met the Sage of Six Paths." His mother had continued. "He told me both my sons would grow to be incredibly strong but..." She stopped for a few seconds, debating whether to continue or not. "... because of that, I had to make sure history didn't repeat itself. War and destruction came from the rivalry from Madara and Hashirama, Sasuke and Naruto. They were all shinobi that wanted to surpass the other, resenting when couldn't, forcing their actions to take extreme measures to gain more and more power. Do you see where I'm going?"

"You mean niisan and me?" Eiji questioned with surprise. He'd be able to be on par with his older brother?

"You're both capable of unlocking the Six Paths Senjutsu so you must remember that you and your brother are unique siblings, you both are exceptionally skilled but, power causes you to become isolated and obsessed with more and more power. You need to be careful with the path that this might take you. Never forget that your father and I are always here for you and that you can talk to us about anything, do you understand?"

Before he had a chance to answer, he'd felt the heat of his mother's body surrounding him. She had her arms wrapped around his body from where she was sitting next to him.

"Okāsan, what are you doing?" He asked, feeling like a small child which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"There's only a couple of hours left before midnight. Then, you'll be fifteen. You won't be my little boy anymore. I just wanted to do this while I had the time."

He let her hug him for a few more seconds before he stood up and left his home to walk around the village, trying to process the information his mother had just shared with him. This is why he was thinking about the peaceful life he had been lucky to live while leisurely walking the streets of Konoha under the moonlight.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he spotted something darker than night in front of him. It looked like a black hole, and from it, Sasuke exited. It was the opening from another dimension that Sasuke had created with his Rinnegan. He had heard of this ability of his but this was the first time he had seen it.

"Eiji." Sasuke said simply. However, his calm voice didn't match his stiff posture and the way he was trying to catch his breath like he had been running for the last hour non-stop. His head turned suddenly at the same time he sensed some powerful chakra coming out of the gate a second before it closed.

An ogre appeared in the narrowed street, his presence making every cell in his body become alert.

Sasuke glanced at him briefly before using his doujutsu again to reopen the gate.

"Alert Kakashi!" He commanded, referring to his father as he always did. No -san, -sama or Rokudaime as everyone else did. After all, he never even addressed him as sensei when he was his father's student as he had heard. "I won't be able to keep him away from the village for long. Go!" He shouted before taking hold of the giant and pulling him onto the gate before disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

As Eiji turned to run towards the Hokage's office he bumped into something before he could take a step. A man with Byakugan eyes like Hinata's, pale skin and a pale-blue hair had been standing behind him without him noticing and now he was looking at him with calculating eyes. After a short moment, he tilted his head without taking his eyes off him.

"I can almost taste your hunger for power." He began. "You and I share the same eyes and the power to absorb others powers yet, you don't use either of both abilities. Why is that?"

Eiji was frozen on the spot. The question ran in his mind but no answer came from it. He couldn't understand what this person was saying, he didn't have pale eyes like him, instead, he had dark eyes like his father. Neither had he ever absorbed powers from anyone else. He knew his mother was capable of giving and absorbing chakra but he'd never did.

"I... Who are you?" He managed to blurt out.

"I'm the only one that can give you the power you desire. You want it all, don't you?" The alien looking man questioned. "All the lands that we have visited seemed to live in peace and quiet. Your eyes don't look like they have seen any struggle, death or war and yet still, they know you wouldn't have the power to help save your loved ones if some new threat appeared in this village, right?"

That struck a nerve. He felt that this man, whom he had never met before, seemed to know exactly what he had just been thinking. As if that sense of inferiority towards his older brother was written all over his face. I'm not good enough. I'm not strong enough. I will never be able to surpass niisan.

"Eiji." The sound of her mother's voice called out to him for somewhere behind the mysterious man. "Step away from him." She ordered, coming into view from the man's right side. She'd probably either sensed his stress or Sasuke's chakra then teleported to this location straight away.

He did as he'd been told but stopped retreating when the man shivered, then licked his lips, like he'd just sensed his mother's presence and read the scope of her abilities.

"Now, now, who is this?" The man said but he was already standing behind her mother. His hand was cupping her face, and judging from her mother's expression, she was just as surprised as he was. He had seen her in action, she was faster than lighting but this man was something of another league and his mother wasn't used to being slower than her opponent.

"Okāsan!" Eiji couldn't help but call out, feeling like an idiot for revealing their relationship in one single word.

"Aahh... That makes sense... Now, Eiji. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your mother, would you?"

Misaki twisted her body in order to get out of the man's hold, the second she did, she teleported to Eiji's side but, as she was about to get them out of there, the enemy took hold of the arm that was in contact with her son's and pulled back.

She tried to get out of his hold again, using a series of kicks and punches with her free arm but in Eiji's eyes, it looked like the man wasn't even trying, like fighting against a child.

When she finally managed to break free from the enemy, she used her Fireball jutsu against him faster than she ever did, the massive orb of roaring flame engulfing the target. For someone without the Uchiha blood, the offensive technique was spectacular.

However, the flames were quickly sucked up into the enemy's hand. It looked like he had some kind of jutsu that absorbed ninjutsu. After looking closely, Eiji noticed that the man had a red Rinnegan in the palm of his right hand as he watched him flexing and unflexing his hand.

"So powerful..." He said as he looked at the palm of his hand. "And yet, not even powerful enough to defeat me." After saying that, he raised his right hand, showing another red Rinnegan, from which the flames he had just absorbed shot out towards Misaki. She quickly made the hand seals to create a water wall but, while water jutsu tend to be stronger than fire, this fire jutsu was Misaki's, and because her nature affinity was fire, it made it more powerful than water jutsus, even her own.

This miscalculation was fatal. The water wall was quickly overtaken by the fire, easily breaking through and hitting her fully. Eiji ran towards his mother, taking her off the line of attack but it was too late, the flames had already burnt most of her body and she was already losing consciousness.

"Okāsan!" He yelled but he already knew his voice wasn't reaching her.

"What are you going to do, Eiji? You know you don't have the power to defeat me. Your mother is far stronger than you and she didn't even pose a threat to my power. You know you need much, much power to make a name for yourself and I can show you the way.

I can show you what we, the Ōtsutsuki can do because you're one of us, aren't you? Together we can collect all the chakra in this world into a new Chakra fruit, which will create a medicine that will give us godlike power, youth and longevity. One of my abilities allows me to foresee other's fate except my own, and I can see yours clearly. You're destined to be the strongest person on his dimension because you've inherited the powers of the gods. You want the key to unlocking these powers, am I wrong?"

Her almost unconscious mother, who he was holding in his arms, grabbed his forearm in warning. She was clearly against the idea but, what other options were there? Sasuke had been trying to get away from these two people, he even admitted that he wasn't strong enough to keep them at bay. Her mother had been defeated in a matter of seconds and after witnessing the man's Rinnegan and its ability to absorb ninjutsu, even Naruto wouldn't be able to take him down. This Ōtsutsuki man would probably absorb Kurama's to his own benefit.

Eiji bowed his head, a clear sign of defeat.

"Show me." He said.

Can anyone criticise decisions made in despair?

Her mother abruptly opened her eyes and raised her arm in time to intercept the enemy's hand as it was about to make contact with Eiji's face. Without even looking at her, the Ōtsutsuki made a movement with his other hand and even though he didn't touch her, Misaki was thrown against the nearby wall, completely knocking her out.

Eiji was about to make a move towards her but the enemy got hold of his temples between his hands and applied enough force to keep him from making a move. He didn't have time to react, he could only look into his pale eyes while he smiled. Whatever he was doing made him feel like his blood was boiling inside him. The pain was so excruciating that he wished it would kill him quickly but instead, the torture just kept getting worse and worse, even breathing was too painful to bear. He got to the point that he thought his body was about to explode and all he could see was red and then darkness.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Konnichiwa, my dear readers! Thanks for keeping up with me. You might have noticed there's no image on this chapter, I'm still working on it but didn't want to hold the update because of it. I started drawing again not long ago so I thought it'd be nice to have my original work on here.

If you're wondering, yes, the Ōtsutsuki is Momoshiki from Boruto the Movie.

Ja mata ne

Misa xx


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Misaki and Sasuke carried on following the Tetsuya of the future as he walked through the village when one of the Jonin jumped from a nearby roof and stood on his way. It was Kō Hyūga, Hinata's former bodyguard.

"Tetsuya-sama, Rokudaime has been waiting for your return from your last mission. You've been summoned, please follow me without delay." He announced just before turning away and jumping back onto the roof of a near building.

Without missing a beat, Tetsuya followed after him. "What's going on?" He asked, noticing the seriousness of Kō's tone.

"I've been instructed to take you straight to the Hokage. I can't tell you what's happened because I don't know the details of the incident. But Hokage-sama will explain everything, I'm sure."

Tetsuya seemed to use his sensory skills to gather information. "Otosan is not at the Hokage's office, he's in the hospital... and Okasan, Okasan's chakra..." He muttered before making a tiger hand seal and disappearing mid-jump.

Misaki and Sasuke found themselves in a hospital room, their protection seemed to be linked to Tetsuya's memories so it didn't' seem like they could just wander around the village freely. They were standing behind Tetsuya, who was facing Kakashi as he stood next to a bed in which Misaki from this time was laying unconscious.

"Tetsuya." Kakashi glanced at him with a hint of relief before fixing his eyes on Misaki again, darkness returning to his face. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Otosan, what happened?" He asked his stepfather as he moved to his mother's side and place a hand over hers.

"We're trying to find out. One of the villagers found your mother unconscious in the middle of a road early this morning. Her whole body was badly burnt and the area was almost destroyed, possibly due to a fight between Misaki and some unknown enemies. Tsunade-sama and Sakura had been applying their medical ninjutsu all night so she's fine now. They said she'll wake up in no time. But to make things worse, we can't locate your brother. You can sense his location, right? He needs to be here."

At that moment, Sakura walked in. Her eyes lit up after seeing Tetsuya in the room and walked to his side. He nodded at her before closing his eyes in concentration so he could sense his little brother.

After a few seconds, his brow furrowed. He seemed to have trouble doing what should take mere seconds. Sakura and Kakashi looked apprehensive.

"I can't sense him! How? Why? That's never happened! What does that mean?" He mumbled all the questions at once.

"Calm down, Tetsuya." Sakura said in a soothing voice and then place a hand on his shoulder. "There can be a number of reasons why you can't locate Eiji. I can see clearly in your eyes what you're currently thinking and it doesn't have to be that way. You can't sense Sasuke-kun right now either, can you?"

"What does that have to be with Eiji?"

"Just try." Sakura insisted and Tetsuya did so.

"No. Not right now. Sasuke-oji's chakra fades from my radar on and off, but that's normal. On the other hand, I can always sense Eiji, no matter where he is..."

"Sasuke-kun can travel between dimensions and I believe you can't sense him when he does this. Maybe Eiji has been able to open a portal or Sasuke-kun has taken him somewhere? It could be something like that, don't you think?"

"Just after Okasan has been put to hospital?" Tetsuya retaliated. His breathing was hasty and his body tense.

"It has to be." Kakashi said solemnly. He seemed to prefer Sakura's rationale.

 _What happened? Why am_ I _in the hospital?_ Misaki asked Tetsuya through her mind.

 _You'll get some answers soon enough_. He responded.

Something from the empty side of the room happened that made everyone turn their eyes. A black hole formed from thin air, starting from the size of a fist and growing larger until it had a radius big enough to fit a door. Sasuke exited the round opening like he just came strolling from a walk.

Sasuke eyed Misaki on the bed, then Kakashi and finally Tetsuya before walking to Sakura's side.

"I'm glad you're all alive." He started.

"Do you know who's done this, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned without delay.

"Last night, I made a calculation error by opening a portal in the village. I was trying to inform you, Kakashi, about the two Ōtsutsuki I encountered in another dimension. I thought I'd managed to get away from them but when I got here, one of them followed me. Or, at least at the time, I thought one did. Eiji was in the area so I asked him to give you the message before taking the ogre back to his dimension. However, when I came back I realised that the other one wasn't there anymore. I feared that he had staying behind and, judging from Misaki's stage, I wasn't wrong."

"Eiji? Eiji was nowhere to be found! A passer by only saw Misaki's body and Tetsuya cannot sense him." Kakashi complained.

"Then he has taken him."

" _Taken_ him? To another dimension?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes, it's quite possible. I've been studying the enemy for a while now and they're after large amounts of chakra, same as Kaguya did in her time. I've seen them taking the strongest shinobi to their dimension where one of them absorb their chakra. If we're fast we might have a chance of getting Eiji back.

There's no time to waste, I've been fighting against the bigger guy for the last few hours and my chakra levels are low, I can either take you, Kakashi, or Tetsuya." Sasuke said looking at them in turns.

"That won't be necessary." Tetsuya said with his eyes closed.

"Tetsuya?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes.

"Something is coming." He answered opening his eyes and looking at Sasuke who in turn gritted his teeth.

"They're here." Sasuke added.

As they current Misaki and Sasuke followed after Kakashi and Tetsuya, they left the building to find Naruto surrounded by two unknown men dressed in strange looking clothes and, next to them, a young boy with white hair.

Misaki stopped in her tracks as soon as she realised the boy was no other than her future son, Eiji. Not only his hair was the same colour as his father, it had almost the same shape as he, his facial features resembled Kakashi's gorgeous unmasked face while his eyes were the same colour and contour as hers. However, while she could see his handsomeness, she could also recognize the sinister demeanour he was carrying. It was too hard to keep a straight face as she looked at him.

"Eiji, what-" Tetsuya muttered before his stance hardened. He also seemed to be wary about the darkness in his little brother's bearing but he took a step towards him nonetheless.

"Tetsuya, wait." Kakashi warned him. "Don't get closer to him, that's not your brother. It can't be..." He added with little conviction.

"Kakashi sensei! What's going on? Why is Eiji with these two men?" Naruto asked.

"Otosan." Eiji said without taking his eyes off Naruto. "It is me. Nii-san can confirm that for you. It's still me, only with more power that you could ever dream of."

"Eiji, why?" Naruto questioned.

"To take that fox inside of you, of course." The smallest of the two men answered before his body flew upwards until he was at a safe watching distance. "Eiji, they're all yours, I don't wish to soil my garments. Now you can show me what you're capable of."

"Eiji?" Naruto asked again when Eiji's stance changed into battle mode. "I'm not going to fight-" Naruto lost his voice as Eiji appeared in front of him and punch him in the stomach. At least, that was everyone guessed that since it happened too quick to follow.

"Eiji!" Both Kakashi and Tetsuya yelled at the same time.

"Come on, Naruto. It won't be fun if you don't put up a fight." Eiji said.

"I won't. You clearly need a good beat up to make you come back to your senses. I lost an arm last time I had to do that in order to make some stubborn friend realise what he was doing wasn't on the right path. I won't be doing that, that's not my place to take." He said before looking over Eiji's right shoulder.

"It is mine!" Tetsuya screamed as he delivered a powerful punch on his brother's face and sending him crashing down on the near wall. His Sharingan was activated as he analised his younger brother. "Snap out of it! It's true that you have gained more power but there's also an alien chakra surrounding you and taking control of your actions. You need to fight it before you do something you'll regret."

Eiji stood up nonchalantly and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Nonsense. You just can't cope with me being stronger than you." He spat out.

"You imprudent one!" Kinshiki, the ogre-looking man, expanded his giant axe and swung it at Tetsuya who nimbly evade him. For someone so big, his speed was unexpected. "Your fight is with me. _You_ ," he addressed Eiji "... need to take down the fox. I'll deal with this nuisance."

Kinshiki started his attack but soon it was clear that even Kakashi, Tetsuya and Sasuke together couldn't keep up with him. Like a man slapping bugs away, the enemy started taking his opponents easily. First, it was Kakashi, who without his Sharingan wasn't able to keep up with his quick movements, while Sasuke and Tetsuya were evading the blade of his axe, though just barely, thanks to their dōjutsu. However, not long ago, Sasuke had been fighting for hours with this very enemy, only to finally run away from him when it was clear he couldn't take him down on his own, so he hadn't yet recovered from it. Hence, he was the next to fall.

"It's finally pay-back time." Kinshiki raised his axe above Sasuke's head while he on his knees. When the axe began his descend on Sasuke, Misaki of this future memory appeared between them two, quickly teleporting the injured Uchiha away from danger. At that moment, a group of shinobi and ANBU turned up to aid the Hokage and the others in combat against the two enemies.

Misaki looked around her with confusion as she noticed Naruto, Kakashi and Tetsuya on the ground, she also seemed to be very weak after just waking up from the hospital bed. Her eyes narrowed on her youngest son and after a few seconds, she gulped with concern.

"What is _that_?" She asked Sasuke who was leaning on her for support.

"I'm not sure but it's like there's a dark chakra around him, maybe controlling but I don't know to what extend." He answered.

"I can't see it but I can _feel_ it, it's nasty." She turned to look at the enemy floating above them. "What did you do to my son last night?"

"I've only unlocked his true potential. He chose to accept it." The enemy answered from above. "We're here to collect the chakra that Kaguya stupidly shared with you humans. With this boy, it will be so much easier since he shares my ability to absorb jutsu and chakra."

Misaki and Sasuke shared a look. Neither was aware of this ability of Eiji.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, human woman." Momoshiki said. "That is the ability you've passed onto your son… Actually, maybe you should also join us as well. Afterall, your delicate facial features and abilities are similar to Kaguya's, only they haven't awoken yet."

"Never." Misaki answered between gritted teeth. "I am nothing like her. I have no desire for power. My son might've been blinded by his hunger for power but he will realise that's not everything."

"Nonsense. Kinkinshi, get rid of those humans but keep the one with the fox alive so Eiji can collect the tail beast." Momoshiki instructed.

Kinkinshi did as he was told, easily defeating the group of shinobi that has just arrived before knocking Naruto into the ground. When he was about to stand up, Eiji grabbed him by the neck and with his other hand began extracting Kurama off Naruto.

Misaki and Sasuke run towards him but were stopped by the giant ogre. They were joined by Tetsuya shortly afterwards but were unable to get past him before Eiji absorbed all of Naruto's powers. They stopped mid-attack when Eiji burst with power, the Nine Tail's chakra mixed with his own engulfed his whole body. He was looking at his hands with pride before laughing darkly.

"Eiji, you need to stop this." Misaki said as she took a step towards him but Sasuke stretched his arm in front of her before she took another step. Naruto dropped on the floor unconscious.

Drunk with power, Eiji began his attack on them and in a matter of seconds, Misaki, Sasuke and Tetsuya were defeated. Even together they were no match for him.

"We can't defeat him like this." Sasuke muttered wiping the blood off his mouth. "Tetsuya, only you might be able to take him down if you take my powers. You too have the same ability as your brother." He said to his nephew.

"What are you saying, Sasuke-oji?" Tetsuya asked confused.

"Eiji has taken Naruto's so you need to take mine, it's the only way. Do it!" Sasuke moved to his side, grabbed his hand and placed in on his chest.

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment but after seeing his mother nodded in agreement concentrated in doing was Sasuke had ordered. This was the only chance they'd get so he had to try before Eiji went after him again.

Sasuke's power began to flood his body. It was so great that he felt like his body would burst from within. Without him activating it, his Susanoo formed around him only it had a different shape and colour that his usual form. While his Susanoo was orange like his father, this one seemed to had taken some of Sasuke's Susanoo attributes, his purple colour blending with the orange.

In order to match his older brother, Eiji activated a darker version of Naruto's Tailed Beast mode. This had the shape of Kurama but the orange chakra had a dark layer of lightning chakra, Eiji's nature affinity.

As light rises to oppose the darkness, so does darkness rise to oppose the light, without fail.

Misaki watched powerlessly as her two sons began a battle of such magnitude no one had seen before. However, from the very beginning, she could see that Eiji had the upper hand on Tetsuya, even after gaining Sasuke's powers. Afterall, whatever power Eiji had obtained wasn't human.

After a couple of violent blows, Tetsuya's Susanoo was taken down by Eiji's attacks and Tetsuya didn't seem to have enough chakra to make it advance to the next stage since Susanoo didn't regenerate. Barely standing on his legs, Tetsuya looked too vulnerable in front of his younger brother.

"You've lost, nii-san." Eiji said proudly, dispersing his Tailed Beast mode and standing a few metres in front of him. "This will be your end." Activating a dark Chidori on his hand he began running towards him at such speed that he didn't have time to blink. Still, as fast as Eiji was, his mother had time to appear in between them in a similar way she did when he was around seven years old. At that time, Itachi, as a member of the Akatsuki, had aimed a kunai at him before knowing that he was his son. That day he watched the kunai pierced through his mother's back after she had pushed him away from the attack, the tip of it sticking out of her abdomen. As fatal as that wound could be, it could still be mended with medical ninjutsu.

However, this time, he watched with wide eyes Eiji's hand sticking out of his mother's upper back, his Chidori still activated and it was slightly on the left side which meant that he had gone through Misaki's heart. No ninjutsu could heal that.

Watching over his mother's shoulder, Tetsuya could see Eiji looking down at his arm and then, something happened that give him some hope, only briefly. The dark chakra that surrounded Eiji which he could see more clearly now, began to separate from his brother's body. The turmoil of feelings of hurting his mother seemed to reject it.

"Eiji…" Misaki said with difficulty as blood poured out of her mouth. "Hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within… As your mother, I can't let you go on like this. I won't let you kill your own brother. I will take your hatred and sadness… with me…" When Eiji tried to remove the hand out of her chest, Misaki held onto his arm with both hands and through the physical contact, she began absorbing his chakra. She wanted to remove the dark chakra that had his son blinded with power.

It was the only way.

* * *

 **NOTE:** sorry for taking so long in updating again! I couldn't make up my mind on how the story would unfold so I got a little stuck. Some of the scenes are a bit rushed, sorry! But I didn't want you guys to wait for so long and forget what was going on. I might edit them at some point. I hope you enjoyed it though!

Ja ne! xx


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 _Eiji_

" _I will take your hatred and sadness… with me…" Okāsan's voice says somewhere from afar. Sadness? I have no such thing, on the contrary I'm happy for having all this power I didn't have before. Couldn't be happier._

" _Misaki!" Several voices yell. "Misa…" "Okāsan!" The last two voices… Otosan and Nii-san's. Why is there such a sad tone in the way they call out to her? Where is she anyway?_

 _Oh, she's right in front of me. The look of pain in her beautiful face is too much to bear. Who's done this? Wait, my right arm… I've done this to her? I've used Chidori on her?_

" _Hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within…" Her words echo in my mind again._

 _All I ever was power. Power to surpass nii-san and stop walking as his shadow. Power to make a name for myself and stop being compared to everything he's accomplished. Never being able to match his abilities. Everyone always saying how superior he is thanks to his dōjutsu, the Sharingan, while I don't possess any kekkei genkai. But now, everything is different. I've inherited his great power and yet, Okāsan is…_

 _I don't want this. I need to be free of this weight that surrounds me. This thing that doesn't let me think clearly and the thing that Okāsan is trying to take away from me._

 _Okāsan is pulled from my side and my arm is left hanging in the empty space. When I look ahead of me, I can see that she's been thrown on top of nii-san. Looking up, I see the man that has done that. The same man that promised me the power of the gods, the one I accepted without thinking of the consequences when it was clear that Okāsan was against it._

" _You have the power to change the future of shinobi. You have an overwhelming power. In time you're power will match that of Kaguya's. No one will be able to compete with you… Power is what rules the world. Power maintains order." A voice says in my mind. The voice of this unknown thing that seems to be able to take over my body and mind._

 _A piercing scream takes my attention again. Nii-san's cry as he holds onto Okāsan's lifeless body. Death? I've never experienced this feeling before._

" _Ahhhhgggg…" I scream at the top of my lungs, releasing chakra in waves until the nasty chakra controlling me is gone. My true power has already been unlocked. I don't need anyone or anything telling me what to do._

" _The shadow has disappeared. Just as I thought, he was taken over by something." Sasuke-oji says from somewhere around me._

" _I will never forgive you for this, Eiji. But you need to stop this. Now!" Nii-san is standing in front of me with a murderous look, his chakra all riled up which similar to mine is creating a dent on the ground beneath us. What's more, his new Mangekyō Sharingan is now activated. Good, at least now he might be able to put up a fight._

 _With a slight movement of my wrist, I release a current of Chidori at him, making his muscles contract involuntarily. Nii-san is taken by surprise. Since I've inherited this power I don't have to weave signs anymore to invoke jutsu. Something he didn't anticipated, he always had the upper hand as soon as he saw me staring the hand signs._

" _Eiji, why?" He asks as he tries to regain control of his limbs. Having mastered lighting jutsu since that's his second nature, he's able to break free on my attack. Not that it surprises me. "That shadow is gone! Why are you still against us?"_

 _I don't want to waste time answering his questions. He's the biggest threat and I need to end him now because I don't want to see that accusing look on his face anymore._

 _The battle between us brothers continues again but this time it has a more destructive result. At some point, all the village shinobi has cleared the area or maybe, they've been erased in one of the many explosions we've caused when our jutsu attacks clashed with each other. Now there's little left of what was Konoha. Even the faces of the Hokage carved into the mountain by the city centre are partly destroyed._

 _Nii-san finally is on one knee and leaning on his katana for support after depleting all his chakra._

" _I'll be sending you to meet Okāsan… Nii-san." I tell him at the end and he gasps at the harsh and painful comment._

" _Did things really have to turn out like this? I still don't understand how you could turn to darkness so quickly. This isn't like you, Eiji." He says._

" _Yes. The age of the shinobi will be finally over, though not in the way everyone expected it to happen. There are no shinobi left alive except for you and that's going to change now. I can use my power and establish total order! A world completely devoid of conflict!_

 _Power, chakra… it's all us shinobi ever think about. Even creatures from other dimensions keep coming her to collect the chakra that Kaguya once shared with humans. While her son Hagoromo wished to use the chakra to connect people, at the end, the use of chakra became more focused on honing the jutsu itself… its use as a weapon only creates chaos in the world. I'm ending this shinobi world, collect all the chakra that has been dispersed around the world and eliminate the enemy. I know it will take time, but one day, people will thank me for this. There will be no more shinobi wars, no more chakra and power to fight for. We'll be free from all of it."_

 _I remove my forehead protector showing Konoha's symbol and then approach nii-san. In my left hand I activate Chidori once again and point it at my brother's heart._

" _With you gone, the Uchiha clan will be gone forever, no more clans, no more wars to claim who's the strongest." I tell nii-san as a farewell._

 _My hand moves inch by inch towards its target while he can only look down at it with wide eyes. Chakra I didn't think he had left shifts inside of him and before I make contact with him, he disappears from the spot he was standing. I know he hasn't teleported to another location because I can't sense him anywhere. I look around me even though I know he's nowhere to be seen._

 _This is the first time I've seen him doing this. It's a jutsu I don't know._

" _You fool!" Momoshiki yells at me as he approaches me. "You let him go! He's going to ruin our plans!"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Your brother! He's used a time-travel jutsu! Why didn't you stop him?"_

" _Time-travel? Nii-san? I didn't know he could do such thing!" I reply stupefied._

* * *

"No… that can't be right…" Misaki whispered. She was on her knees, her hands on the ground while tears were silently streaming down her face and onto the floor. She and Sasuke had just come out of the dimension Tetsuya had taken them to show them his memories of the dark future he faced not long ago.

Sasuke was standing but his eyes were looking at the empty space between the trees that surrounded them.

"Don't blame yourself, Okāsan, as you could see, it wasn't your fault. Nobody could guess that powers of darkness that were going to target Eiji…" Tetsuya told her.

"We don't have to guess anymore. We _know_ what's going to happen, who's going to do it. We just need to figure out how to stop it." Sasuke said extending his hand towards her to help her stand up.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Misaki asked after taking his hand.

Sasuke pulled her up with one smooth, strong motion, and Misaki was immediately back on her feet. "Misa-nee." Sasuke answered affectionately. "We know what's coming and who's at fault. I will search for this two members of the Otsutsuki however long it takes. I will find them and make sure they don't cause the chaos that they will cause in the future. I wanted to repent for my sins, and this is how I will manage it.

I want to establish a new path so I can decide how I should protect the things most important to me..."

Misaki gasped at the comment. It seemed that Sasuke hadn't missed the connection between him and the young girl with black hair.

"You don't have to do this alone, Sasuke-kun. There's no need for you to shoulder everything. We have time, what we've just seen doesn't happen until fifteen years in time. Once I've raised Eiji until he's old enough to be fine just with Kakashi, we can go together and pursue the location of the Otsutsuki. It was my younger son who did this after all."

"No." Sasuke answered simply. "I'll be seeking retribution for my sins. There's no need for you to be paying for what I've done. You have to stay in the village and live your life, raise both your kids and enjoy this hard-attained peace while it lasts. This is a trip to atone for my sins. I need time to understand my feelings. How I should view the shinobi world, this world. Perhaps I'll be able to see things I couldn't see before. Things that can't be seen unless I do this.

Furthermore, this seems to be a mission that cannot be completed in a couple of years. I'll be leaving as soon as Kakashi and the other kage approve this. It could take as much as a decade to locate the enemy. There's no time to waste."

"Yes, but…" That little girl with the same black eyes as you was about 10 years old in the future that we saw happening 15 years in time. Misaki wanted to say but stopped herself from doing so when Sasuke looked at her with a look that implored her not to.

"There must be some-…" She couldn't help but blurt out as she reached out for him but stopped when she felt a poking in her forehead that sent her head back a bit. Tears pooled in her eyes. It was the same affectionate thing that Sasuke's older brother and her first love used to do every time he had to postpone spending time with him because he had some missions to go to. Itachi had also done that to her when she would pout because he couldn't spend time with her for the same reason. " _Next time, Misaki, when I come back_." He always said with love in his handsome face.

Thinking back of those times now, made her realise of the pain that Itachi felt when saying those words. Back then, she only selfishly thought of herself. What she didn't realise then was that Itachi wanted to spend time with her and Sasuke instead of going for missions but also because of them, he left every time, he was always looking out for them since Sasuke was born when he was merely 5 years old.

There was no way to reason with Sasuke at this point. There was no turning back. The determination in his eyes was telling her so. She knew that Sasuke took merit in Itachi's past actions, taking world's evil upon himself in the name of peace. It didn't surprise her that as his brother, Sasuke would follow Itachi's example.

He would leave Konoha to do what he had said which saddened her because that meant that the life she had seen where he ended up having a lovely child with the girl that had loved him since he was young, might not happen.

"There is time." Sasuke told her as if reading her mind. "I already had in mind that only after my redemption I'd be worthy of coming back home to _her_. I must complete this journey alone. You know it's the only way, Misa-nee."

Her tears threatened to spill out as she heard the words Sasuke had just said. He had always been like a brother to him, her younger brother whom she wanted to protect and make sure he was happy. For many years, all she wanted to do was smack some sense into him from the moment he first stepped into a dark path. But she was thrilled to find out that he'd finally opened his eyes and welcome the love that was being given to him.

The chakra signatures of the people she knew well interrupted her thoughts. It was Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru. She'd unconsciously sensed them as soon as they were back in the present and now, they were about to reach the location.

Knowing what was coming, Misaki closed her eyes slowly with a smile on her face before opening them back again to find Kakashi standing in front of her, his wide eyes searching her body for any sign of injury. The burning intensity in his eyes made her weak in the knees. They ended up landing on her belly, where their unborn child was growing.

"He's fine…" Misaki reassured his silent question while looking at him straight in the eyes.

Kakashi let out a long breath before looking to his side at Sasuke and then focused on the man he hadn't seen before.

"Who are you?" As always, Naruto went straight to the point. He was standing next to his best friend, Sasuke; Hinata by his other side. "And where's the enemy shinobi? Hinata said he was with you two before disappearing out of her sight, only to return a moment ago with some complete stranger? What's going on?" He asked Kakashi at the end, even though he had no way of knowing.

Kakashi was looking at this so-called stranger, but in his eyes there was recognition. It was impossible to miss his resemblance to Itachi but it seemed that Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"It's a long story." Sasuke answered. "He's now an ally, so you can relax Naruto."

"How's this possible?" Hinata asked also knowing who this man was.

"I travelled from the future, Hinata-san. I came to stop something terrible from happening but doing something terrible myself. I truly apologise for the trouble I've caused you all." Tetsuya answered by looking at her and then at Naruto and Kakashi. "Please believe me, Oto-... Hokage-sama." He said while bowing to Kakashi.

"If your mother believed you then I won't doubt it, Tetsuya."

"Eeeeh?!" Naruto looked frantically from Kakashi to Tetsuya. "Eeeeh?" He repeated when he finally understood.

"Ahh what a drag." Shikamaru spoke while scratching the back of his head. "Let's just get back to the village before it gets dark and then you can let us know all the details." With that, he turned around and they all followed suit.

It had been a very long day for everyone.

* * *

 **NOTE:** the next and final chapter is also out! I took a bit longer because I wanted to publish both chapters at the same time. Enjoy! :)


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 _17th November - A few days later..._

Misaki woke up but kept her eyes closed as she searched the other side of the bed with her hand but found nothing. Kakashi's side was cold which meant he had been gone for at least a while now.

Opening her eyes she reluctantly got up and went to Tetsuya's room to wake him up and prepare his breakfast. His bedroom was empty too.

Checking the time to make sure she hadn't overslept and Kakashi had got Tetsuya ready instead, she found out that it was still early.

"Great." She said out loud in a defeated tone. The one day the two males in the house had decided to get up early and left her alone was no other than today, her birthday.

There was a knock on the door and she knew Naruto would be there when she opened it.

"Misaki sensei! Happy birthday!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Oh? Thanks, Naruto! You remembered!"

"Sure! And I'm here to keep you company!"

"Company?" How did he know that she was alone? Usually, at this time she would be preparing breakfast for the boys.

"Uh? Yeah… I mean, if you want?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Come in, I'll make you breakfast. Kakashi and Tetsuya seemed to have gotten up early today. At least I won't be eating alone today." She said opening the door widely to let him in.

"Ah, they're out? Well, that's great, more food for me, ha ha."

"Do you know where Kakashi is?"

"Me? What would I know? I mean, I'm sure he's busy doing Hokage stuff... Oh? You're making eggs?" He asked pointing at the box on the kitchen counter.

Misaki narrowed her eyes at Naruto's behaviour, there was something odd but she didn't ask him about it.

After breakfast and a bit of chit-chat, Naruto left shortly after Sasuke came over. It felt like the two young shinobi were changing shifts, Misaki thought.

"What's Kakashi planning? Should I be concerned?" She asked Sasuke when they were alone.

In response, Sasuke simply provided her with a rare dazzling smile before pouring more tea into her cup.

"Well, I'm happy that at least her remembered. It wouldn't be the first time he forgets…" She added. She didn't usually celebrate her birthdays but this year it was different.

Before Sasuke could say anything, the front door opened. Misaki turned back to see Tetsuya walking awkwardly towards his room which was on the left of the living room, also left of the sofa Misaki was sitting on. He was clearly hiding something behind his back as he walked close to the wall while looking at her.

To stop his struggle, she turned back and leant on the sofa, looking straight at the kitchen counter that divided the living area with the kitchen. Tetsuya took the opportunity to run to his room, closing the door quickly behind him only to come back out in less than a minute.

Since the lounge chair that Sasuke was sitting on was closer to his room, Tetsuya greeted his uncle first then stood in front of his mum with a cheeky smile, his hands still behind him.

"Happy birthday Okāsan!" He happily told her before showing her a small wrapped gift he was holding with both his hands.

"Oh? Tetsu! Thank you, honey!" She replied taking the gift and opening it. It was a picture frame with three sections, where the sides could fold into the middle one.

When she opened it, she noticed the left side had two photographs, the top one was a picture of her holding a baby Tetsuya on his first birthday. Both of them smiling widely as they celebrate in the orphanage where he had been raised during the time she'd kept their relationship a secret. The bottom one was a recent picture of him.

The middle section had no picture on the top but on the bottom was a picture of Misaki and Kakashi in their mission gear, none of them was looking at the camera as they had been unaware that they were being filmed. It was a picture taken at around the time they first started going on missions together.

However, the right section had both spaces empty of photographs.

"The middle space is for you to chose a recent picture of you and Kakashi, Okāsan. And the right side is reserved for my new baby brother." Tetsuya explained as she observed the blank spaces.

"Oh, Tetsu. This is beautiful. You made so happy!" She said in a shaky voice.

"Did you like it? Really?"

"It's perfect. I love it." She answered in a low voice. She didn't want to say more, afraid that the tingling in her nose would turn into tears. Since she was pregnant, this could easily happen so I nstead, she hugged her son.

"I'm sure you'll find a nice picture to put in that middle section there." Sasuke informed her.

"We need to take some pictures of us. We don't have any recent ones..."

"There. Don't expect much but I hope you like it." Sasuke said placing something in her hand. When she opened it, she found a simple black leather bracelet with three metallic rings separated by a few centimetres. Half of the borders were white and the others red, the colours of the Uchiha clan's emblem. Her hand trembled when she realised the rings were once part of the necklace Itachi always wore. It was an accessorise she always loved, and every time she had a chance she'd be touching it when he was wearing it.

"Sa-Sasuke, are you sure about this? You've always loved Itachi's necklace…" Misaki asked, tears no longer at bay.

"You loved it more and I want you to have it. Nii-san told me the rings represented the people most precious to him: you, Shisui and me. I've added the colours of our clan so you can now remember the Uchiha boys you grew up with. You're part Uchiha after all."

After that revelation, Misaki broke down, tears streamed down her face. She couldn't control the sobs so she stopped trying because the more she tried the worse it got.

"Okāsan?" Tetsuya asked nervously looking between his mom and his uncle.

"She's fine. I believe she's just very happy." Sasuke answered instead. He then knelt in front of her and wrapped the bracelet around her left wrist, making a practised quick knot one-handed before tightening it by pulling one of the strings with his teeth.

"I am." Misaki said after the sobbing stopped. She placed a hand over Sasuke's, who was still holding her wrist. "Thank you, Sasuke. The gift is perfect, not that I need any memento to remember you all, but I love it." She was looking intensely into his dark eyes, wanting to tell him how much he meant to her but not saying it because she knew that would make him uncomfortable.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said while standing up. "I'll be going now." She'd made him uncomfortable after all.

Misaki didn't argue with that. She knew Sasuke was leaving because Kakashi was about to get home. As soon as he opened the front door behind her, she caught sight of Kakashi about to reach for the door handle.

The former sensei and student greeted each other with a quick nod before Sasuke left the house and Kakashi closed the door behind him.

Kakashi looked at her with a serious face. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri." They both said in an automated voice. Misaki couldn't work out the meaning of the mix of feelings she could read from him and the seriousness of his expression.

She opened her mouth to ask if everything was fine but Kakashi lifted a finger, asking her to hold. After glancing quickly at Tetsuya, he went to Tetsuya's room and close the door behind him.

To add more confusion, Tetsuya announced that he was leaving as well to train with Konohamaru for the rest of the day. She thought it'd be best not to query him.

Not a minute later, Kakashi came out of Tetsuya's room and in three long strides he was reaching out for her left hand. Grabbing it he pulled it towards him, forcing Misaki to stand, her body crashing into his. He didn't miss the fact that she was wearing a new bracelet but he didn't ask about it.

"Happy birthday, Misa." He said sweetly.

Misaki left out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and then smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You remembered. Thank you."

"How could I forget?" Kakashi asked, wrapping his arms around her body in response. "On this day, four years ago, it's when I first met you, at least officially if we ignore the times our paths crossed before that. Back then I was still in the ANBU and was always wearing an ANBU mask. We were never introduced properly.

Because of our previous experience with the ANBU, we were assigned on a mission together for the first time to locate Orochimaru after the Chūnin Exams incident. And due to my lazy attitude to the mission, we had a bad start. I think during our first days together, I could hear the wheels turning as you thought of ways to beat me to a pulp. However, and lucky for me, here we are."

"You're not wrong there." She said with a chuckle.

Four years had passed in a blink of an eye. So many things had happened but, at the same time, it felt like it was only yesterday when she felt conflicted with the attraction she felt towards Kakashi, the laziest shinobi she had ever met, the pervert always using any opportunity to take one of Jiraiya's 'novels' to read over and over.

"Your and your Icha-Icha books." She muttered after remembering those times. She added while she lazily stroked the back of his head. For someone with spiky hair, it was surprisingly soft.

"In my defence, the one I was reading then turns out that the main 'tsundere' character was based on you so, basically I was reading about you." He replied, stroking her lower back.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that." She said as a shiver run down her spine that she couldn't work out was due to that piece of information or for Kakashi's fingers touching her.

"Are you ready for you birthday present?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought you being home for lunch was my present, _Hokage-sama_." She replied in an attempt to pull a sensual voice.

"Hmm. Somehow, you're the only person I don't complain to when they address me so formally." He said, taking the hint. "Going to work early so I could come home for lunch is part of the present. The other part is in that box over the kitchen counter." He added, turning her around so she could see the box.

"It's only a little something."

The box in question wasn't there a few minutes ago. She guessed Tetsuya had placed it there while she was distracted by Kakashi going into her son's room.

It was a tall carton box covered in wrapping paper. For the size of it, it was clear that it would contain some sort of drink. From all the presents that he could've chosen, it seemed that maybe Kakashi forgot she was pregnant and wouldn't be drinking for a while.

She went to open the present without complaining but when she grabbed the box she realised it was lighter than expected. Maybe it contained a small bottle? She thought confused.

Opening it, she found lots of shredded paper so she dug her hand and searched for whatever could be inside. After rummaging a few times, she turned around.

"Are you sure it's inside this box?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sure. Just keep looking." He said smiling.

She tried again with the same result, she then tilted the box and began emptying the contents slowly while checking that she wouldn't miss whatever Kakashi had put inside.

"Keep going." Kakashi urged.

When she'd emptied the whole box, the kitchen counter was covered in shredded paper. To make sure it wasn't stuck in any of the sides, she lifted the box and shook it.

Nothing. Empty.

"There's really nothing inside, Kakas-" Misaki said turning around once again.

But this time, she couldn't finish the sentence because when she turned, Kakashi wasn't standing anymore. Instead, he was on one knee. He had removed his vest, leaving him with just the navy blue long sleeve shirt that marked his defined body. The forehead protector was gone and what's more, he had also removed his mask, revealing his handsome face. Something she wasn't still used to see that often.

The room seemed to spin for a moment. Misaki wasn't sure if it was because of Kakashi's position or because of the intensity he conveyed in the way he was looking at her. But once she managed to focus on his eyes, everything stilled.

Kakashi waited a few seconds. He seemed to know her so well because he only started talking when she was back on Earth.

"Misaki." He started and then opened the small dark box she hadn't noticed he was holding in his left hand. There was a ring inside of it. 'A little something', Kakashi had said. Yet it was simple and beautiful at the same time. Probably made of white gold with a light purple rectangular stone shining brightly.

"Misaki? Breathe." He commanded and she did so because the room was starting to spin again due to the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you by my side. I don't think anyone ever expected me, the perverted and lazy shinobi of Konoha, to have the most beautiful, skilled and loving woman of probably the Five Great Nations.

Most of my entire life has been filled with darkness and when I met you, I was close to the bottom of the hill. Then I saw you and it felt like you became my sun. You've given me the reason to succeed, a reason to better myself. You are my world, my best friend, you love me as I am, and you bring the best out of me. You know I would die for you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side showing you how grateful I am for what I've become thanks to you.

When the other day, Tetsuya of the future almost called me Otōsan, I realised the fool I've been all these four years we've been together. I selfishly thought only of myself, and probably believed that you would one day get tired of me and my lazy attitude. But I don't want that. I will make whatever necessary to keep you by my side, to show you how much I love you every day of the rest of my life. I want us to be a family, I want Tetsuya to call me Otōsan, to raise him and our future child together.

I want you to be my wife. Marry me?"

Never in a lifetime, she thought Kakashi would do something like this. She had assumed that they'd be always together, raising the kids as a family but never as a married couple. It didn't seem something Kakashi was interested in. They loved each other and that was enough for her. But marrying Kakashi and taking his name sounded even better. She couldn't wait to do so.

"Yes. I will marry you, Kakashi." Was her answer.

In a quick movement, Kakashi stood up, taking her with him in an embrace. Their mouths crashed into each other and melted into one.

When the heat of the moment started to take over, Kakashi leant back but Misaki didn't want to let go. They kept on kissing for a bit longer until Kakashi took her face in both of his hands, his lips only lightly touching hers, letting the moment cool down slowly.

They gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Kakashi gifted her with her favourite crooked smile, it was so beautiful that it felt like her heart was about to burst with love.

Looking over his shoulder, he put his mask back on and took a deep breath.

"She said 'yes'!" He yelled.

Confused, Misaki's frowned.

"Can we come in now?" Tetsuya yelled from outside the entrance door.

Without waiting for a response, the door opened and both Naruto and Yamato rolled into the floor. They seemed to have been leaning into the door trying to listen to what was going on inside the house.

Tetsuya run to them. "Can I call you Otōsan now, Kakashi?" He asked looking up at him.

"I'd love to." Kakashi replied placing a hand on his head.

"Congratulations are in order!" Yamato told them after standing up and Naruto followed suit. "I'm extremely happy for you both, especially you, senpai. Make sure you take care of Misa-chan." He added.

"That's the plan." Kakashi answered with a closed-eye smile.

Sasuke approached them as well. "If I ever find out that you hurt Misaki, well... you know I'll make you pay for it." He threatened in a serious tone.

"Oi, oi..." Kakashi raised his hands in surrender and they all burst out laughing.

"When's the wedding?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who looked at Misaki for her to decide.

"Tomorrow." She answered.

"What?" All the males in the house asked.

"Yes. I want Sasuke to be at my wedding and he's leaving on his redemption journey the day after tomorrow. I just want a simple ceremony with the people I love, so it has to be tomorrow."

"Alright. Tomorrow is a perfect day for a wedding." Kakashi agreed.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **NOTE** : really hoping you guys enjoyed it and thank sooooo soooo much for reading! If you're wondering, there will be a third part. I already have a draft prepared so keep an eye for part 3 :)

As usual, please feel free to comment or ask if something is not clear and I can clarify and/or re-write.

Ja ne

Misa xx


End file.
